Amor en un Click
by Silvers D Hei
Summary: Huyendo de las Naciones Elementales, Naruto Uzumaki se encuentra viviendo la vida que siempre soñó en una nueva dimensión; pero su pacífica vida da un giro de 180 grados al salvar a una linda pelinegra de ojos azules.
1. Chapter 1

**Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Hotel Transylvania, solo soy un escritor novato que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

 **Feliz 15 de Enero… No se celebra nada en especial, pero estar vivo ya es ganancia. Les agradesco su paciencia y buenas, malas y constructivas críticas. Cada una importante para mi. Originalmente esta historia seria un solo capitulo. Pero al pasar de 25,000 palabras me parecia demasiado para una lectura. Por lo que creo que seran 3 capitulos.**

 **Tuve esta historia rondandome la cabeza durante mucho tiempo; y aunque no cuente con demasiados seguidores o críticas; la seguire hasta el final. No significa voy a descuidar mis otras historias. Pero necesito que comprendan que escribir es un pasatiempo en el cual mi musa de la inspiración viene y se va como una cruel amante.**

 **Pero qué tanto balbuceo. Espero esta nueva historia sea de su agrado y dejen un comentario con su opinion.**

"Mi nombre es Mavis" - personaje hablando.

' _Kurama, por el amor de dios_ ' - personaje pensando.

" **Este es un buen lugar para estirar las piernas** " - Biju/Demonio hablando.

' _ **Mejor no lo hago**_ ' - Biju/Demonio pensando.

 **Comienza**.

* * *

Transylvania.

Un lugar vasto en paisajes; Enormes montañas de caminos traicioneros con filosos picos al fondo de cada cornisa, grandes y tétricos bosques donde si te pierdes será para no ser visto de nuevo nunca, cementerios lúgubres capaces de volver gelatina las rodillas de los hombres más valientes.

Con todo lo dicho anteriormente; pareciera un lugar al que nunca desearías acercarte… Quizás en el siglo XV. Actualmente Transilvania es uno de los destinos turísticos por excelencia en pleno siglo 21, Sus festivales y cultura, comida y amables personas, que mejor hora para visitar una tierra tan rica que en el próximo festival de Halloween.

Lejos de todas las preocupaciones, no trabajo, no estudio, no misiones, no locos con ojos raros tratando de esclavizar al mundo, no peleas contra diosas autoproclamadas, nada de perder otro brazo, no falsos amigos que te dan la espalda a la primera señal de complicación y no una zorra que se va con el responsable directo de la pérdida de dicho brazo solo porque su clan se lo ordena, al menos se fue con un regalito antes de irse.

" **Y ahí vamos de nuevo, torturándote otra vez por lo que dejastes atrás. Honestamente, si hubiese sabido que estarías tan melancólico mejor no te daba ese Jutsu** " dijo una voz gruesa y demoniaca, molestia palpable pero no tanto como la pereza que impregnaba su voz.

"¡Oh vamos! No puedes esperar a que deje ir todo el dolor de un día para otro". Dijo otra voz, está contraria a la primera, se escuchaba joven y un poco triste.

" **Ya pasaron dos años, supéralo** ".

En lo alto de una montaña, un hombre se alzaba frente a los rayos del sol de la tarde, su cabello rubio brillando como el sol, ojos de zafiro, piel ligeramente bronceada, con tres marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla, se puso en 1.80 metros de altura, con una sólida construcción muscular, siendo su único defecto el brazo derecho faltante.

Uzumaki Naruto miro el horizonte, sus ojos miraban el cielo, pero su mente se encontraba en otro lugar.

Fue un año atrás, la vida parecía fácil en ese entonces, una guerra, golpear chicos malos, redimir a un amigo, todo fue demasiado bien para ser verdad, él logró sus objetivos, regreso a Sasuke otra vez a su hogar. Le costó un brazo, pero en ese entonces parecía un precio pequeño a pagar por su _Hermano_.

Oh que equivocado estaba.

Con el regreso de Sasuke pareciera su vida se fue al caño, podía comprender la atención al Uchiha, pero parecía sus _amigos_ se olvidaron de él, lo ignoraron y lentamente se convirtió solo en alguien a quien saludaban ocasionalmente al pasar por la calle y por compromiso. Luego Hinata, la chica que lo amaba termino por aceptar las órdenes de su clan para desposar al Uchiha renegado, algo sobre fortalecer la línea de sangre Hyuga. Honestamente no lo escucho tras el sonido de su corazón partiéndose a pedazos.

El único amigo real que tenía fue al que originalmente odiaba por volverlo la paria del pueblo, Kurama, el gigantesco zorro de las nueve colas.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, el rubio se enfocó, no valía la pena llorar sobre la leche derramada. Por eso acepto la ayuda del zorro para viajar a otro universo, una variante del jutsu dios del trueno volador que su padre creo con las notas del segundo Hokage, y que su madre Kushina ayudo a completar.

Si, el zorro podía ver todo lo que pasaba fuera de sus anfitriones cada vez que lo deseara, fue su pequeña retribución al estar encerrado dentro de un humano, no podía intervenir o hablar, pero la película en vivo fue un buen pasatiempo de vez en cuando…cuando sus anfitriones no estaban cojie-

"¡Ya! ¡ya! basta, no quiero esa imagen en mi cabeza" dijo Naruto, el maldito zorro le podía enviar fragmento de recuerdos de sus anteriores carceleros, digamos que el rubio no estaba muy contento al ver la luna de miel de sus padres.

" **Pfff, humanos, no comprendo su maldita obsesión por fornicar** ".

Regresando al presente, el rubio sin brazo suspiro. Había hecho eso mucho últimamente, para enterrar el mal sabor de boca que fue la traición de su patria, se fue a otro universo, uno lejos sin posibilidad de rastrearlo. Durante el tiempo que tardó en darse cuenta del poco valor verdadero que representaba para su pueblo, lo complicado de la técnica y hacer todo con un solo brazo. Al fin termino su jutsu y se largó de _casa_.

Con su buena suerte, al primer intento de viaje interdimensional resultó ser un rotundo éxito. Se trataba de un mundo en paz, mucha paz de hecho, no conflictos armados, buenos paisaje natural que, aunque no tan grandes como los gigantescos árboles del país del fuego, fue un buen segundo lugar.

Después de asegurarse que no corría peligro se dispuso a viajar, conocer las maravillas que este nuevo mundo tenía para ofrecer. De punta a punta del globo terráqueo, deleitándose con la cultura de cada país hospedado, haciendo lo que los locales hacían mientras se vestía diferente en cada ocasión.

Bailando samba en Brasil, escalando el Everest, tomar el sol en Hawái, beber vodka en Rusia, recorrer la gran muralla china, leer manga en Japón, noquear a un boxeador en México, mandar a la bancarrota a un casino en las vegas. Visitar el Taj majal en la india, deslizarse en una tabla de surf por las pirámides en Egipto…y salir corriendo inmediatamente después mientras la policía trataba de arrestarlo.

Naruto parpadeo ante una irregularidad en su visión, tan inmerso en sus recuerdos que no había notado a la enorme mochila móvil escalando por la roca frente a él… espera ¿¡Mochila móvil!?

Si, se trataba de una gran mochila de color verde con diversas banderas del mundo -muchas de los cuales recordaba haber visitado- quien quiera que sea la persona viajaba pesado, porque la cuerda que usaba como soga de vida se comenzó a tensar por el peso.

"AHHHHHH".

Y se rompió.

XXX

Jonathan fue un chico sencillo. Viajaba a donde el viento lo llevase, dejándose guiar por la brújula de la vida sin ninguna preocupación. Con veintiún años, el chico de cabello naranja se disponía a escalar las altas montañas de Transilvania en preparación para su reto de escalar el monte Everest.

Con su mochila a cuestas y sus amigos muy por encima de él. El joven de 21 años trato de alcanzar una pendiente pronunciada, pero el peso de su confiable mochila lo obligó a inclinarse para atrás, tensando la cuerda de vida a niveles peligrosos.

"Vamos, tú puedes" se dijo el joven, una caída de esta altura no lo mataría, pero seguro que lo alejaría de su grupo de amigos y rodaría por el bosque.

 **¡CRACK!**

El joven dio un grito al aire un momento después de sentir la gravedad hacer su trabajo, jalándole al suelo y directo a los duros matorrales que seguro podrían amortiguar su caída.

"Te tengo".

Sin embargo, su descenso se vio abruptamente interrumpido. El joven alzó la cabeza hacia arriba, maravillándose ante su salvador.

"Wow viejo ¿Cómo estás de pie en la piedra?" dijo el pelinaranja, mirando al joven que lo sostenía por la mochila alzandolo como si no pesara nada.

"Mhe, como frutas y verduras, me ejercito diariamente, y soy un ninja de otra dimensión" dijo Naruto.

"¿Un que?".

"¿Como?".

Parpadeo un par de veces, antes de encogerse de hombros, a caballo regalado no buscas… ¿cómo iba ese dicho? No importa, el joven rápidamente regreso al presente cuando su salvador lo dejo caer de pie dentro de una pendiente.

"Oye muchas gracias, seguro que si no me atrapas me estampo en el suelo" dijo riéndose de la imagen mental.

Naruto alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada, había conocido a gente que aparentemente no le importaba como hacia jutsus, solo evito caminar sobre el agua, aparentemente ese si los sorprendía de sobremanera.

"No importa chico, solo trata de mantenerte a salvo" recomendó el rubio. Sin que lo notara el joven golpeó su palma en la mochila, provocando que una matriz de sellado de gravedad apareciera antes de borrarse, eso ayudaria a que la mochila ya no fuera un problema por su peso.

Se ajustó la mochila, no notando la falta de peso en el objeto, él simplemente extendió su mano derecha "Mi nombre es Jonathan ¿y tú eres…?" dijo antes de notar el apéndice faltante del rubio. Avergonzado, cambio de mano antes de que el chico que le salvó la vida lo notara.

Pero Naruto ya lo había notado, y no le importo, pero sonrió ante el gesto de buena voluntad, "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" dijo estrechando la mano extendida.

El pelinaranja sonrió antes de recordar a sus amigos en la cima, "Es verdad, mis amigos, oye ¿no quieres venir con nosotros? Estamos haciendo alpinismo".

Pero Naruto negó con la cabeza, "Lo siento, tengo otros planes".

Aceptando la respuesta, agradeció una vez más la ayuda brindada y esperando verlo en otra ocasión comenzó a escalar sus amigos en el borde animándole a moverse más rápido.

" **Tú no tienes planes** " regaño la voz de Kurama.

"¿Y cuál es el punto? Solo quiero estar solo" dijo Naruto bajando la vista al bosque, sus ojos azules perdidos en la luz de la luna llena, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo hablando con el chico? La noche ya se encesto y él ni se enteró.

" **Noooo, lo único que quieres es no tener amigos de nuevo, te lo digo mocoso, no todos los humanos son como los de esa maldita aldea** " dijo Kurama.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?".

" **Créeme, lo sé. Después de todo; tu demostraste ser todo lo contrario** ".

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, no se podía decir más, se conocían perfectamente, confiaban plenamente en el otro y nada que se dijera cambiaria la verdad.

Fue en ese momento la atención del rubio ex-shinobi se centró en una anomalía, una anomalía en forma de un llano pintado en color naranja, lenguas de fuego se alzaban por el horizonte atrayendo la atención de cualquiera que lo viera. Siendo en este caso el rubio el único capaz de ver este fenómeno a la distancia.

"Lo juro, si es otro incendio provocado, voy a romper algunos cuellos" gruño Naruto, durante su pequeña estancia en este mundo ha logrado vincularse muy bien con la naturaleza, y ver que los humanos la destruyen lo ponía furioso.

" **Ja, no me hagas reír, no matarías ni a una mosca** ".

"Y aquí vamos de nuevo" se maldijo el ninja, saltando del acantilado y aterrizando con seguridad en la rama de un árbol, ni un segundo después se puso a navegar a velocidades vertiginosas entre las hojas.

* * *

[ **Momentos antes** ]

La adrenalina corría por sus venas al mismo tiempo que el viento rozaba sus mejillas peludas, sus ojos de un color azul inocente se maravillaron con cada diminuto detalle del exterior, atrás quedo la seguridad relativa de su casa, se encontró fuera, respirando un aire tan puro como ningún que jamas habia conocido, el aroma a libertad la llenaba a tal grado que quería gritar.

Girando hacia arriba en un torbellino dejo caer su transformación, por un momento disipó la forma de murciélago dejándola flotar en el cielo con la luna llena iluminando su ser, una joven, no aparentaba tener ni 18 años, piel de alabastro perfecta, ojos azules alegres, dientes nacarados con sus dos colmillos ligeramente más grandes de lo que un humano normal tendría, su bello rostro enmarcado por cabellos de ébano con un pequeño flequillo.

Tenía puesto un vestido de cuello alto, largos guantes sin dedos del mismo color. Medias negras con líneas rojas cubrían sus largas piernas y zapatos negros sus pies.

"Esto es increíble" gritó la joven regresando a su transformación, faltaba poco para llegar a la aldea que su padre le señaló, ella por fin salió de casa, no era Hawiwi, pero técnicamente fue el exterior.

Con un impulso acelerado, Mavis Dracula llegó a un edificio alto, deshaciendo su transformación cayó en completo silencio sobre el tejado, lento pero seguro, la hija de Drácula se movió entre las sombras del callejón, pegada al edificio como una araña descendió hasta el suelo. Una vez de pie en la oscuridad estiro los pliegues de su vestido en un intento de quitar las arrugas imaginarias.

Asomo su cabeza, mirando a nadie por las calles, raro, apenas y anocheció y los humanos se fueron a dormir.

Pero eso no la desmotivaria, salió a la luz de las farolas, fue sublime, su sueño se cumplía, ella estaba fuera de la prisión que llamo hogar, no fue que la odiara. Pero su padre siempre fue un maniaco de la sobreprotección. Ella fue curiosa, anhelaba la aventura, ver lo que el mundo tenía preparado para ella.

"¡¿HOLA?! ¿Ahi alguien?" gritó, caminando por las vacías calles del pueblo. Una fuente tirando agua en el medio de la plaza fue el único ruido que recibió como respuesta.

Ella fue sacada de sus pensamientos ante un escaparate, Mavis se detuvo mirando directamente a una tienda de ropa, los vestidos renacentistas en maniquís llamando su atención, ella prácticamente se lanzó al espejo, deleitándose con la moda humana.

Sin embargo, su emoción fue cortada de tajo cuando uno de los maniquís retiro el paraguas que cubría su rostro, revelando a un humano enojado, seguido de otro que arrancó las cortinas que cubrían la tiendo, ambos gruñendo.

"¡Vampiro!".

"Quemar ropa".

Mavis sorprendida se retiró del espejo como si se hubiera quemado "¿Quemar mi ropa?" ella rápidamente trato de recuperar su compostura, sin notar como lentamente ella fue rodeada por _Humanos_.

"¡Oh! Hola, soy Mavis Dracula y yo soy…" pero su discurso fue interrumpido por un de los humanos que comenzó a acercarse a la hija de Dracula.

"VAMPIRO".

"Morder dedos".

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué quieren morder mis dedos?" pregunto, un tinte de miedo impregnando su voz al escuchar la última afirmación, ella aún recuerda los cuentos de Humanos que su padre le contaba de bebé.

Mirando a su alrededor, se horrorizo al notar ser rodeada lentamente con humanos furiosos, trinchetes y antorchas en manos, se acercaron a ella con horribles armas "¿Es eso pan de ajo?" murmuro inquieta, no soportaba el ajo.

Mavis nunca noto como uno de los humanos perdió su cabeza, pero fue rápidamente puesta en su lugar por una segunda persona antes de desaparecer tan rápido como termino su trabajo.

Uno de los humanos golpeo la cara de su compañero con su trinche; atravesandole la cabeza, el aldeano cayó al suelo golpeando su antorcha contra un compañero el cual se prendio en llamas; una reacción en cadena sigue envolviendo a los demás que rápidamente se quemaban de pie en su lugar, aparentemente ignorantes del dolor mientras acusaban a Mavis.

"Santa rabia, están en llamas ¿Necesitan ayuda?" ella pregunto dando un paso atrás, los humanos no respondieron, sin notar como pisaba accidentalmente un palo soltado por uno de sus atacantes.

"Wah" dio un grito cuando cayó de bruces contra el suelo, una punzada de dolor creciendo en su tobillo. No estaba roto, fue solo un esguince, pero esos segundos fueron suficientes para que la horda de humanos en fuego casi llegara a ella.

"Papá tenía razón" dijo sin notar como estas palabras hacían feliz a un hombre oculto en las sombras.

Mavis estaba dispuesta a transformarse, esguince o no, ella todavía podía huir volando. Pero antes de que ella pudiese llamar a su poder, antes de que los humanos lograsen tocarla y mucho antes de que el Conde Drácula oculto celebrará su exitoso plan. Una enorme presencia descendió a la tierra desde los cielos.

 _ **¡PUM!**_

Un temblor siguió su caída, eclipsando todas las miradas en él, Mavis se contuvo de huir ante el repentino suceso, sus ojos pegados a la espalda de este nuevo y diferente humano. ¿Por qué se quedó? Su padre tenía razón, los humanos fueron seres salidos de sus pesadillas, no tenía sentido quedarse y estar a merced de otro humano, pero… ¿Por qué?

¿Fue el cabello rubio? No, ¿su amplia espalda? Tampoco, ¿quizás la curiosidad de ver la falta de un brazo?

Sea como sea, Mavis decidió quedarse, mirar a este hombre ponerse de pie en toda su gloria. Fue alto… y bastante guapo. Se encontró con sus mejillas brillando en un tono rosado al ver su rostro cincelado, esos mechones rubios enmarcando su rostro solo lo hizo mejor.

No podía ver totalmente su cara desde que sus ojos estaban pegados a los _humanos_ , su ropa en contraste con ella, fue más alegre, pantalones de color naranja y una chaqueta negra con un extraño remolino en el brazo izquierdo.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" dijo, su voz resonando poder.

Mavis dio un sobresalto, su voz fue sin duda la de alguien fuerte, curtido, todo lo contrario, a su inexperiencia, lo que le sorprendió bastante fue que parecía mirar a sus compañeros humanos con un deje de molestia.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta, este chico puede ser en realidad un monstruo, uno con piel humana como ella y su padre, por lo que hizo lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió "Cuidado, ellos querían morderme los dedos" advertirle de las atrocidades que los humanos eran capaces de hacer.

Naruto chasqueo la lengua, caníbales. Se encontró algunos cuantos en sus viajes por el mundo, a veces aldeas enteras donde la práctica de comer carne humana seguía muy presente.

"Supongo que puedo salvar al mundo _limpiando_ esta aldea. No importa, no está marcada en los mapas" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Mavis se sorprendió al ver a su salvador sacarse la chaqueta, su tenue sonrojo explotando en un incendio forestal al ver que no usaba camisa abajo, su cuerpo bien trabajado, su espalda marcada, parecía que estaba tallado en el más duro mármol.

Su sorpresa se disparó cuando en un extraño signo con la mano, el resto del brazo del rubio creció de nuevo. Sin que ella lo notara, el ojo azul derecho de Naruto cambio a un ominoso color morado con anillos concéntricos alrededor de la pupila y siete comas.

Si, el rubio había robado el Rinnegan de su amigo muerto, bueno, ex-amigo. Imaginen la sorpresa del Uchiha cuando se dio cuenta que su rival fue de hecho más fuerte que él. Una suerte que el Sandaime siempre lo instruyo a mantener sus habilidades al mínimo y juegue al tonto. Respetando así el código ninja del engaño.

Permitiendo que la mano de metal reemplazara momentáneamente su miembro perdido, Naruto pasó por una serie de rápidas posiciones de manos, no presto mucha atención a que los caníbales se estaban quemando, había visto a brujos jugar con magia y creyó que se trataba de algo similar.

"Pero que descortés, llego a su casa y ni traigo un regalo, permítanme darles algo para _beber_ " al instante comenzó a hacer una serie de rápidos sellos de manos a niveles que parecían un borrón para el ojo humano, una sonrisa depredadora adornando su rostro de bigotes, los ahora caníbales continuaron su camino lento contra el nuevo humano.

Terminando, choco sus palmas juntas dando un solo comando, " **Estilo de agua; jutsu del gran dragón de agua** "

No paso mucho antes que los zombis vestidos de humanos escucharan a unos compañeros gritar, mirando a sus espaldas, los zombis gimieron en pena cuando vieron a un gigantesco dragón de agua formado a partir de la fuente devorar a todos sus compañeros, cuando fue el turno de los que estaban en la línea contra el humano rubio, el dragón se abalanzo, tragando inmisericordemente a los zombis en sus fauces y llevándolos por encima del cielo, serpenteando por las nubes con los atacantes siendo licuados en el estómago de la bestia, antes de descender inmisericorde a unos kilómetros dentro del bosque alejados del par.

Un mini temblor sacudió la villa, ambos, rubio y pelinegra se quedaron mirando el lugar de impacto del dragón, la chica desbordando emoción ante tal despliegue de poder.

"Santa rabia, eso fue increíble, debes ser uno de los monstruos más fuerte" dijo Mavis con alegría desde el suelo.

Naruto frunció el ceño, su brazo de metal dado por el camino Asura seguía presente. ¿Salva a esta chica y lo primero que hace es llamarlo monstruo? Naruto se giró listo para gritarle a la malagradecida mujer sus verdades, cuando de repente sus ojos hicieron contacto visual.

Ambos miraron a los ojos del otro, en silencio zafiro se encontró con azul, un brillo rosado demasiado rápido para ser apreciado por alguno de los dos se manifestó en los ojos del otro.

El rubio fue el primero en salir de su sorpresa, tosiendo en su único puño de carne y mirando al suelo al verse contemplando a la linda joven más de lo que debería.

"Emm, ¿te… te encuentras bien?" pregunto Naruto, su enojo anterior disipado totalmente.

Mavis parpadeo, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse al ver la sonrisa del hombre "Si, gracias" dijo poniéndose de pie.

Lamentablemente se olvidó de su esguince, rápidamente cayó de frente por el agudo dolor, pero antes de siquiera tocar el suelo, los brazos de su salvador la rodeo por su cintura, evitando su caída.

Otra vez, los dos se quedaron en silencio. Mirando de cerca cada facción del rostro del otro, Mavis se sorprendió levemente por las mejillas marcadas, pero no era como si se tratase de lo más extraño que ha visto. Mientras tanto, Naruto se hipnotizo ante los ojos azules tan suaves e inocentes, su piel de porcelana, sus labios carnosos.

Parpadeando rápidamente, Naruto puso una distancia necesaria entre los dos, sin dejarla de sostener, pero no cara a cara como antes. El corazón de Naruto retumbaba como un tambor de guerra, y sus oídos le permitieron saber que no se trataba del único.

'¿ _Pero que rayos me pasa-ttebayo?_ '.

' _¿Porque mi corazón esta tan acelerado?_ '.

Nuevamente fue el rubio quien rompió el incómodo silencio, "Tu tobillo" señalo el rubio, notando como la pelinegra trataba de evitar pisar con su pie derecho.

Mavis parpadeo, recordando su actual posición, por un segundo se perdió en lo duro que se sentían los músculos abdominales del rubio. ' _Roca sólida_ ' se dijo mentalmente antes de prestar su completa atención.

"¿Eh? Oh si, mi tobillo. Creo que es un esguince, pero voy a estar bien cuando llegue a casa".

"Eso no es bueno, si me permites puedo curarlo".

Mavis por un momento dudo, pensando en que se curaría solo, todas -las pocas heridas que tuvo- tendían a hacerlo con el tiempo, pero al ver la preocupación en sus ojos azules no logro negarse.

Teniendo cuidado, ayudo a la herida chica a bajar al suelo. Ella se sentó en la banqueta de la calle mientras él inspeccionaba el tobillo, las llamas del incendio a su alrededor se redujeron a tenues llamaradas, el dragón de agua no solo saco a todos los caníbales de la villa, también sirvió para evitar el infierno se propagase al resto del bosque.

Dando una mirada, la cual Mavis asintió, el rubio saco la zapatilla del pie con extremo cuidado. Ella hizo una ligera mueca, pero no dijo nada; en vez de eso, bajo un poco el dobladillo de su calceta hasta un poco abajo del muslo, Naruto comprendió y dio gracias a que la chica le ahorro la vergüenza de preguntar.

Una sensación, casi una corriente eléctrica sacudió el ser de Mavis cuando Naruto toco su piel desnuda, bajando casi tortuosamente lento por su pantorrilla, no supo cuando ella se mordió el labio, pero la sensación fue agradable.

Naruto se maravilló al ver la suave y tersa piel, sus dedos pequeños y lindos, sus uñas pintadas de color negro y delicados, fueron perfectas a su vista.

" **Fetiche de pies** ".

' _Cierra la maldita boca, bola de pelos_ ' grito mentalmente Naruto, su rostro sonrojado por la imagen mental que su compañero y amigo le envió.

" **A mí ni me culpes, yo no te envié ninguna imagen** " rugió en carcajadas el poderoso Kyubi.

Reinando en su temple, Naruto logro meter su mano izquierda a la bolsa ninja en su espalda, una vez conteniendo herramientas de muerte, ahora se dedicaba al almacenamiento de sellos con diversos kits de primeros auxilios y medicamento.

En una pequeña; casi imperceptible bocanada de humo, una venda blanca apareció en la mano de Naruto, sin perder un segundo, comenzó a envolver el tobillo de la chica con cuidado de no lastimarla.

Mavis se sonrojo por la cercanía, nunca en su vida había logrado entablar una conversación con alguien de su edad. No ayudaba que el chico que actualmente curaba su pierna -la cual ya casi no sentía dolor- fuera un monstruo por demás atractivo.

Asegurando la venda no se caería, el rubio sonrió a su trabajo. Nunca sería un médico de primera como Tsunade, pero podía encargarse de pequeñas heridas.

"Bien, termine" dijo Naruto entregando a su dueña la media y zapatilla, por un momento estuvo tentado a ponérsela de nuevo, pero necesitaba que el medicamento impregnado en el vendaje contará con ventilación.

La hija de Drácula sonrió genuinamente agradecida, el punzante dolor se redujo a un simple pinchazo, parte de ella sabia el vendaje solo fue algo simbólico al tratarse de una vampira, pero por alguna razón atesoro el gesto.

"Gracias, me siento mejor" dijo la pelinegra, moviendo desde el suelo su extremidad vendada.

Rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza, Naruto miro a su alrededor, no podía dejar a la chica sola aquí, nunca fue de los que dejaban a los desventurados a su suerte y no comenzaría ahora "No podrás caminar con el tobillo así, ¿te llevo a casa?" pregunto Naruto mirando con una sonrisa a Mavis.

La joven de 118 años miro a su tobillo, luego a Naruto. Podría ir volando a casa, pero la compañía del rubio era muy agradable.

Al ver el asentimiento, Naruto se movió, la cara de Mavis tiñéndose de rosa al ser recogida al estilo nupcial, sintiendo los bien trabajados músculos de su héroe frotarse contra su propio cuerpo.

Dio un paso al frente antes de casi darse un golpe mental al olvidar algo por demás importante "Lo siento, mi nombre es Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" dijo el rubio dando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Mavis se acuno en sus brazos, tratando de no ver a ese lindo rostro al saber que muy probablemente se perdería en sus ojos, "Mavis, Mavis Dracula" al sentir como se detenía abruptamente la chica alzo su mirada.

Naruto se quedó mirando al frente, sus ojos abiertos y boca colgando, bajando la mirada miro directo a los ojos de la chica en sus brazos, "Ese…" Mavis creyó que se volvería loco al enterarse de su ascendencia. Pero en vez de eso, sonrió aún más amplio. "… ¡es un hermoso nombre!".

"Gracias, mi mamá lo escogió" respondió, ligeramente sonrojada, sus brazos instintivamente fueron al cuello del héroe para una mejor comodidad.

"Bueno, tu madre sabe de nombres" dijo Naruto caminando unos pasos.

Mavis no pudo evitar sonreír al cumplido, el par de jóvenes se detuvo nuevamente para juntar la chaqueta del rubio, poniéndola sobre sus hombros antes de continuar siguiendo las indicaciones de la chica en sus brazos.

Ambos nunca notaron como un empapado Conde Drácula se arrastraba por el bosque, una suerte que los zombis amortiguaron su caída.

Pero el señor de la oscuridad, al ver a su hija siendo llevada, inmediatamente olvido su dolor; listo para dejar al responsable de tal ataque como un smutty desinflado. Pero se detuvo al ver que ambos adolescentes caminaban a la dirección de un muy conocido hotel.

"¡Oh no! No puede ser" fue el grito del conde, este chico podía fingir ser un monstruo, pero él podía olerlo, apestaba a humano.

* * *

Entre conversaciones de gustos y disgustos, el par de jóvenes llegó a su destino. Naruto salió de entre los grandes arbustos, decidió caminar todo el trayecto desde que no deseaba la lesión de Mavis se agraviara, por lo que su sorpresa fue mayúsculo al notar el enorme castillo que se alzaba en una montaña. A partir de su punto de vista fue un lugar enorme, fácilmente capaz de albergar a unos cientos de personas, su acabado renacentista y toque gótico le daba un cierto aire de similitud a un castillo en ruinas que visitó hace meses atrás.

"¿Es esa tu casa?" pregunto, no muy seguro, honestamente esperaba la chica viviera en una cabaña o cerca de la ciudad, no en un castillo.

"De mi papá, nunca me deja salir de este castillo porque el exterior es muy peligroso, creo que tiene razón".

Al ver la mirada abatida de Mavis, una parte de Naruto se contrajo. No sabía porque, pero verla triste le producía una opresión en el pecho.

"¡Oye! No te preocupes" Mavis su vista, notando la sonrisa de Naruto.

"Es verdad que el mundo no es arcoíris y ponis, existe maldad, cosas feas, pero…" Naruto recordó a las personas que ayudó durante sus viajes, hombres, mujeres y niños que le devolvían la fe de confiar en un amigo. "…al igual que existe el mal, también hay cosas buenas".

Mavis parpadeo ante el extraño monstruo frente a ella. Nunca escuchó tales palabras de alguien, todos creían en que los humanos son las bestias sin alma que ella miro apenas una hora atrás, pero en los brazos de este chico, ella sentía una fuerza irradiando de él, capaz de hacerla querer volver a intentar interactuar con los humanos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Naruto se centró en su tarea, podía ver una gran cantidad de personas reunidas en las puertas de entrada, desde su posición no podía distinguir las figuras, pero no importaba, seguramente al ver a la hija del dueño se volverían locos.

"Oi, Mavis".

"¿Sí?".

"¿Puedes señalarme tu habitación?" al ver la confusión escrita en el lindo rostro de la chica, Naruto trato de explicarse, "E… es decir, solo mira el revuelto frente a nosotros, sería casi imposible llevarte entre todas esas personas, y seguramente se volverían locos al verte lastimada".

Mavis tarareo la posibilidad, es verdad que no deseaba nadie se enterase de su infructuosa inserción al mundo humano, estaba segura su padre jamás le permitiría salir del hotel de nuevo. Por lo que asintiendo al razonamiento de su compañero adolescente le señaló una ventana.

"Esa es mi habitación, creo que puedo llegar sin usar mi pierna" dijo Mavis, no por nada era la hija de Drácula, estaba a punto de pedir que la bajara para transformarse en un murciélago, pero Naruto la sorprendió cuando de un salto se fue a caer en el acantilado.

Mavis se aferró al cuello de Naruto, gritando a todo pulmón durante su caída, el rubio sonrió al ver el pánico y un tinte de emoción impregnando los ojos de Mavis, pero como todo lo bueno, llego a su final cuando Naruto lanzo un kunai con un tercer brazo salido de su hombro y un cuarto agarrando fuerte la soga unida al arma. Insertándose en la roca del acantilado y usando el impulso de la caída para columpiarse, Naruto y Mavis fueron lanzados al aire sin que nadie los notara.

Dando una voltereta en el aire Naruto cayó en el techo con un ruido sordo, Mavis sorprendida gratamente; acababan de recorrer una buena distancia sin ser notados por debajo de las narices de todos los monstruos. Emocionada se rio un poco, esta fue la clase de emoción que ella quería, además de explorar le gustaban las aventuras.

Con pasos mortalmente silenciosos ganados en su vida como shinobi, Naruto camino al borde del techo, mirando abajo a las olas chocando contra la costa, sin decir palabra; reunió chakra en las plantas de sus pies y como una araña se adhirió a la pared vertical.

"¡Wow! Eres increíble" dijo Mavis, la chica estaba cada momento más emocionada por las habilidades de su monstruo compañero.

Naruto sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa, parecía que los humanos en esta dimensión no son personas que se sorprenden o asustan con facilidad, lentamente navego entre las ventanas, con cuidado de no dejarse ver por los inquilinos.

Al llegar a su destino, entro con Mavis aun en sus brazos. La gran habitación no fue lo que esperaba, no postes de bandas famosas, no unicornios, felizmente vio que ella realmente fue muy madura para su edad al ver la decoración. Su sonrisa solo se amplió al ver la cama de la chica, camino al suave colchón sin darse cuenta del espejo de cuerpo completo que dejo atrás y reflejaba su imagen cargando absolutamente nada.

"Llegamos" dijo una vez deposito a la joven en su cama.

"Muchas gracias… por todo. No sé lo que me habría pasado si no llegabas" dijo Mavis, apartando un mechón de su cabello con la mano, sus ojos nunca dejando los de Naruto.

"No hay problema, y que esta mala experiencia no te quite las ganas de explorar el mundo. Existen un montón de aventuras esperándote ahí afuera" dijo Naruto dando una sonrisa y caminando a la ventana.

Cosa que confundió a Mavis al verlo casi saliendo "Espera ¿Te vas?" preguntó, un deje de tristeza palpable en su voz.

Al verlo asentir Mavis se entristeció, por supuesto. Este chico probablemente tenía lugares a los que ir, cosas que hacer, personas que ver. Ese último pensamiento por alguna razón provocó un retortijón en su corazón.

Pero luego llego una idea, su rostro brillando de posibilidades, contra todo razonamiento la chica corrió todo el recorrido de su cama a la ventana en un parpadeo, sin que el rubio que estaba mirando actualmente por la ventana en busca de cualquier testigo lo notase.

"¡ESPERA!".

Naruto casi se salto de sorpresa por la ventana ante el repentino sobresalto que Mavis le provocó al tomarlo de la mano. El rubio puso su mano de metal sobre su pecho en un intento de calmar su ajetreado corazón.

' _Es rápida_ ' pensó, no comprendiendo como la chica se movió en un parpadeo dentro de su rango.

La joven se detuvo al ver su acción, sonrojándose al sostenerlo de su mano izquierda, los cayos de su mano más grande raspando en sus delicada piel, salió de su aturdimiento al sentir la mirada del rubio.

Sacando sus manos- muy a su pesar- miro al suelo con sus mejillas sonrojadas, "Es decir… bueno, si no tienes nada que hacer, quería preguntarte, si tu quisieras, no sé ¿Quedarte a mi fiesta de cumpleaños?".

El rubio se rascó la mejilla con su mano humana, aun manteniendo la ilusión en su ojo para evitar preguntas innecesarias. "¿Fiesta de cumpleaños?".

Mavis rodo los ojos "Lo sé, soy muy grande. Pero mi papá insiste en hacerme una fiesta cada año" dijo la vampiresa con un poco de vergüenza.

"Eso es un bonito gesto de tu padre" dijo Naruto reprendiendo a Mavis, a él realmente le hubiera encantado celebrar su cumpleaños con sus padres. Aunque sea una sola vez.

"No lo conoces, algunas veces sus fiestas son tan aburridas. Quiero decir; ya no tengo 84" dijo Mavis como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Naruto parpadeo una vez, dos veces. Mirando a la chica frente a él con una ceja alzada, "¿Tienes 84?" pregunto, incluso se limpió el interior del oído al creer que escucho mal.

Mavis resoplo divertida "Claro que no…" respondió, su sonrisa ampliándose mientras el rubio suspiraba "… tengo 118".

"…".

"…".

"… **Sabia que te gustaban mayores cuando te acostaste con la sexy Mizukage y esa perra en celo Inuzuka... pero carajo** ".

' _¡KURAMA!_ ' grito el rubio dentro de su cabeza.

" **Niégalo** " reto el zorro.

Sin embargo, la respuesta del rubio se vio interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta de una patada, ambos adolescentes miraron al responsable, una con vergüenza y pena, el otro con intriga y curiosidad.

En la puerta agarrado del marco, un hombre a finales de sus treinta miraba a su alrededor desesperado con sus ojos azules idéntico a los de Mavis, su cabello negro pulcro, peinado perfectamente hacia atrás con un solo mechón salido por su ajetreado estado. Su vestimenta beneficiando al color negro con un poco de púrpura en su cuello, una capa negra de forro morado ondeando a su espalda.

Lo que llamó la atención de ambos fue el hecho de que parecía un poco sudado, incluso empapado si la humedad en la ropa era algún indicio, los ojos del recién llegado se estrecharon peligrosamente en la forma del rubio, antes de mirar a la joven Mavis.

"¡Mavis!" grito el hombre, desapareciendo en un montón de niebla, Naruto fue sorprendido gratamente al ver la niebla moverse como si tuviera mente propia, llegando a la pelinegra antes de en un parpadeo regresar a ser el hombre de antes.

' _Wow_ ' fue el pensamiento de Naruto al ver a un hombre sólido convertirse en niebla.

"¡Papá!" las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de escarlata al ser presa de un triturador abrazo de su padre, no por la acción sino porque Naruto seguía en la habitación con ellos y el rubio le estaba enviando una sonrisa.

"Mi niña, ¿Qué te pasó en el tobillo? ¿los humanos te atacaron? ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Cuándo regresaste? ¿Quién es este?" si las miradas pudieran matar, Naruto estaría tres metros bajo tierra en este momento.

"Tranquilo papá" trato de persuadir Mavis, empujando a su padre suavemente, ella lo amaba, pero en ocasiones su padre podía ser muy meloso "No me paso nada, fue un accidente, pero…" en esto Mavis tembló ligeramente, agarrándose de la capa de su padre.

"…Fue terrible papá, los humanos son horribles, ellos me atacaron sin razón y trataron de morderme los dedos" dijo Mavis mirando a su padre a los ojos, sin notar como Naruto alzaba una ceja detrás de ella.

"¿Tus deditos?" pregunto el hombre flagrantemente ignorando a Naruto, o demasiado concentrado en _consolar_ a su primogénita como para prestarle atención a alguien más.

"Y tenían pan de ajo".

"¡Imposible! Mírame, estoy temblando de miedo" gritó dramáticamente el hombre, Mavis cubriéndose el rostro con las manos en un vano intento de cubrir su miedo sin apartarse del abrazo de su padre.

"Tenías razón en todo papá, nunca debí salir del hotel" termino la chica, chocando su frente contra el pecho del hombre, en la cara de Drácula una sonrisa comenzaba a florecer, su plan al final funciono. Su hija miro los verdaderos horrores de la humanidad.

"Pero al menos salió algo bueno de esa mala experiencia" Drácula sintió su cuerpo caer cuando su hija lo dejo de abrazar, en cambio camino hasta la ventana, tomando el brazo de Naruto sin previo aviso en un abrazo.

"Papá. Este es Naruto Uzumaki, él fue quien me rescato de los humanos y me trajo a casa, incluso me curo el tobillo" dijo, enfatizando sus palabras al mover el miembro aun vendado.

Naruto se rasco la mejilla con vergüenza, prácticamente olvidando el hecho de que un hombre se transformó en niebla y Mavis aparentemente se recuperó totalmente de su lesión.

"Oh vamos, no es para tanto" dijo el rubio riendo de buena gana.

"Lo hubieras visto. Primero: hizo crecer su brazo" dijo Mavis, moviéndose rápido alrededor del rubio que fue jalado fuera de la ventana y al centro del cuarto, moviendo el miembro metálico como si de un arma se tratase.

"Y entonces, entonces un enorme dragón de agua salió de la fuente con solo llamarlo, fue increíble. Él solo derroto a todos esos malos humanos" dijo Mavis moviendo sus brazos en movimientos fluidos simulando la trayectoria del lagarto acuático, incluso junto sus dedos para hacer un par de _fauces_.

Naruto repentinamente sentía el peso de la mirada del Conde taladrando un agujero en su cabeza, no entendía el por qué. Él salvó a su hija, creía que un padre estaría feliz.

Sin embargo, su actitud cambió totalmente cuando Mavis lo volteo a ver. El padre de la vampiresa se aclaró la garganta antes de caminar con dirección a Naruto con un porte elegante en cada paso "Te lo agradezco joven, permíteme presentarme, soy el Conde Drácula" dijo extendiendo su mano derecha.

Naruto dio su sonrisa firma mientras levantaba su mano del camino Asura, "Mucho gusto, soy Naruto Uzumaki".

Fue en el instante que ambas manos se estrecharon Naruto sintió el agarre del conde repentinamente duro, no lo suficiente para incomodar. Pero si el hombre quería probar fuerza ¿Quién era él para negarse?

"AAAHHHGG…mmm…" fue el corto y repentino grito de Drácula al sentir sus dedos ser triturados por la mano de metal, casi provocando que se doblara de dolor, Mavis lo miro con preocupación pero el orgulloso vampiro se negó a mostrar otra reacción que su mueca.

"¿Estas bien papá?" preguntó Mavis, desconcertada por el repentino grito.

Drácula se sobo la mano una vez liberada, acunando el miembro dolido en el interior de su capa sin dejar caer su sonrisa "Estupendo" mintió el vampiro.

"Papá ¿estás llorando?" preguntó nuevamente la joven al ver las pequeñas gotas en los bordes de los ojos del hombre.

"Es de felicidad mi vida, no puedo estar más alegre de que _este_ joven estuviera en el momento indicado".

Naruto sintió la atmósfera un poco tensa, honestamente no sabía cómo reaccionar, frente a él se encontraba el verdadero conde Drácula y su linda hija… ¿de dónde vino eso? Como sea, no fue como si cambiara su opinion de ellos.

"Bueno me tengo que ir" dijo Naruto una vez vio que no faltaba más por hablar, fue interesante conocer a verdaderos monstruos. Aunque una parte de él seguía queriendo estar al lado de Mavis.

"Muy bien, buen viaje, cuidado al salir…nunca escribas" murmuró la última parte Drácula con una sonrisa al ver al chico en el borde de la ventana, una vez fuera y alejado del castillo se encargaría de borrar los recuerdos del rubio de su hija y este lugar.

Pero Mavis tenía otros planes, "Espera Naruto, aun no me contestas" dijo la chica una vez más agarrando al rubio de su mano buena. Sin notarlo casi provocando que Drácula rugiera de furia con sed de sangre.

"Oh eso, bueno yo no…" comenzó, tratando de decir una mentira, cualquiera. Pero cometió el error de ver directo a los ojos de Mavis.

Su preocupación, su anhelo, su miedo. Cada emoción casi palpable para él, su hermoso rostro prácticamente lo derretía, pero fueron sus ojos, oh sus ojos. Esas grandes piscinas de interminable azul en los que se perdió por primera vez. Podía mirarlas por siempre y sentir que su vida valió cada segundo.

"…Me encantaría" respondió al final, ahuecando con su mano derecha la mejilla de Mavis, la pelinegra se derritió en el tacto. Sonriendo sin preocupaciones en el mundo.

"¿Lo prometes?" preguntó Mavis, ligeramente sonrojada por el contacto.

"Es una promesa y yo nunca rompo uno promesa".

Sin embargo, su momento mágico termino cuando una capa negra se alzó entre los dos, separándolos efectivamente y poniendo una distancia que cierto padre quería.

"¿D...De qué están hablando?" pregunto Drácula dándole la espalda al rubio, Mavis dio un brinco ante la falta de calor en su mejilla. Parpadeando, la joven le sonrió a su padre.

"Naruto accedió a quedarse a mi fiesta de cumpleaños ¿No te parece estupendo?" la radiante sonrisa de la joven fácilmente podría opacar a las vegas.

"Si… Maravilloso" respondió el conde, su risa nerviosa engañando a nadie, pero su hija estaba demasiada emocionada como para notarlo.

"Muy bien Naruto, déjame darte un Tour por el hotel" pero antes de que Mavis lograse tomar la mano de Naruto, su padre envolvió al rubio en su capa y lo alejo de ella.

"Pero mi cielo, acabas de regresar, además aun tienes que descansar" objeto el Drácula, llevando al maniatado Naruto en su capa, el rubio podría fácilmente usar el jutsu de sustitucion y salir de su prisión pero no quería que se interpretara como una amenaza.

"No te preocupes papá, estoy bien, ahora déjame…".

"No hay 'peros' mi ratita, descansa, el joven Naruto estará aquí cuando despiertes, además en unos momentos vendrá una criada a darte tu desayuno favorito…" Naruto ensanchó sus ojos, mirando a Mavis relamerse sus labios.

¿Acaso beberían sangre como lo marcan los libros y películas? ¿Esa linda joven en realidad mataría a una persona para robar su sangre? Naruto no lo sabía, y por el infierno que dejaría que alguien fuera…

"Lombri-cakes".

"¡Lombri-cakes!".

"¿Lombri-que?".

Naruto no logro tener una respuesta cuando de repente ya se encontraba de pie junto a Drácula fuera de la puerta de Mavis. El rubio realmente parpadeo ante la velocidad de vértigo.

"¿Qué hiciste?... ¿y quién es el mocoso?".

Naruto se sobresaltó ante la repentina y nueva voz, mirando a su alrededor antes de que lograse ver una cabeza reducida colgando en la perilla de la puerta de Mavis, alzo una ceja, pero no dijo nada, honestamente no era tan increíble como varias de las cosas que experimento en la cuarta guerra ninja.

"No es nadie, e hice lo mejor para ella" respondió Drácula con una voz totalmente diferente a la que usaba frente a Mavis.

"Aja, eso me dijo el que me redujo la cabeza".

El vampiro no perdió tiempo rellenando la boca de la cabeza reducida con servilletas, silenciándola y poniendo fin a la conversación. Él entonces posó su mirada en el rubio.

"Te vas".

"¿Que?".

"Ya me escuchaste humano ¡Te largas!" señaló Drácula antes de taparse la boca y mirar a todos lados, no podía dejar que alguien supiera un humano pisó el santuario reservado solo para monstruos que era su hotel.

"No comprendo, creí que me quedaría a la fiesta de Mavis…".

"Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi bebé" ordeno mientras comenzaba a jalar al rubio por el brazo, guiándolo por los grandes pasillos del hotel antes de mirar a una puerta. Asintiendo, el Conde Drácula entro con Naruto acuestas.

"Pero creí que estabas de acuerdo, se lo dijiste a Mavis" respondió Naruto mirando a Drácula palpar una de las paredes, casi como buscando algo.

"¡Por supuesto que no! No voy a permitir que un humano sea amigo de mi hija" respondió Drácula.

"¡SEÑOR TENEMOS AAAAAHHHHH!" dijo repentinamente una armadura vacía, poniéndose firme frente a Drácula para informar una situación de alto riesgo, sin embargo, fue rápidamente cortado cuando Naruto lo malinterpreto y creyó que la armadura cobró vida para atacarlo.

El señor de los no muertos tenía que darle crédito al chico, esa patada logró mandar por la ventana la armadura 1 kilómetro fuera de su hotel, una armadura de 100 kilos. Si no fuera por el olor a humano que desprendía, dudaba que alguien lo relacionara a la débil especie que tanto daño les había causado.

"Ups, lo siento" murmuro Naruto, mirando el casco de la armadura. La única pieza de blindaje que quedaba y eso solo porque se cayó al golpear el marco de la ventana.

"Señor, tenemos una situación" repitió la armadura, ignorando la falta total de su cuerpo.

"Ahora no, estoy ocupado" dijo antes de lograr pinchar el guijarro correcto en la pared, mirando aliviado como una sección de la piedra se hundía y marcaba el camino a un pasadizo secreto.

Una vez más, Naruto se vio siendo guiado contra su voluntad, el Conde iluminaba el oscuro camino con una antorcha en su mano desocupada, por lo que Naruto siendo curioso por naturaleza no pudo evitar preguntar.

"Entonces… ¿Eres un vampiro?" puede que dijera ser el Conde Drácula, pero se le hacia grosero suponer que se trataba del mismo de cuentos y leyendas.

El hombre de cabello negro suspiro, "Si." Respondió seco y cortante, no quería entablar conversación alguna con el joven. Lo único que quería era sacarlo de su hotel sin que nadie se enterara, luego inventaría una mentirilla blanca para Mavis.

Pero su propia curiosidad sacó lo mejor de él. Por lo que mirando por sobre el hombro entrecerró los ojos "¿Y tú quién eres? No recuerdo que a los humanos les crecieran brazos de metal e hicieran dragones de agua" preguntó sin detenerse.

Naruto se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza con una sonrisa, "Digamos que no soy exactamente de por aquí" no quería revelar que se trataba de un ninja de otra dimensión con un enorme zorro sellado en el vientre. Puede que sean monstruos reales, pero incluso eso para él sonaba un poco descabellado.

" **Si no hasta estúpido** ".

' _Eso no ayuda_ '.

El conde Drácula siempre fue uno de tener el control, conocer cada detalle, accion, movimiento ya sea de su hotel, hija, enemigos o lo que sea que gane su atención. Por lo que la respuesta del chico no lo dejo muy satisfecho.

Naruto fue sorprendido cuando se encontró golpeando su espalda contra la pared, una delgada mano enganchada alrededor de su cuello, cualquier rastro de diversión fue borrada de su rostro cuando vio los ojos fríos de Drácula

"Dime ahora ¿quien eres? ¿de dónde vienes? ¿como encontrastes este lugar?" exigió saber el conde.

Naruto podria facilmente volver la situación a su favor, romper el brazo que lo sostenía del cuello como una ramita. Nivelar todo el castillo con su forma de Biju, matar a cada monstruo en el hotel sin el uso del Rinnegan.

Pero afortunadamente para los monstruos en el hotel, Naruto nunca fue una persona violenta, eso y sabía Mavis lo odiaría.

' _¿De dónde vino eso?_ '.

Dejando ese pensamiento para otro momento, Naruto miro a Drácula, una solicitud silenciosa enviada por sus orbes azules; Dracula parecía comprender pues sus dedos dejaron libre su garganta un segundo después.

Dio un largo suspiro, una mueca en su rostro no por el dolor en su cuello; era como un piquete de mosquito comparado con un chidori atravesando su pecho… Dos veces. Fue lo incomodo que era relatar toda una larga historia a un vampiro. SU historia de vida. Por lo que aclarandose la garganta comenzó.

"Muy bien; Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 20 años. Hace aproximadamente 1 año atrás realice un jutsu o técnica ninja para saltar de mundos porque en mi casa todos realmente me odiaban, miraban en mi solo un arma por tener sellada en el vientre un Biju o bestia con cola. Este BIju llamado Kyubi fue el responsable de destruir mi hogar el día de mi nacimiento, por lo que todos terminaron culpando al recipiente, pero en realidad él estaba siendo controlado por alguien más, durante años luche contra el odio, la soledad y las injusticias que los civiles en mi pueblo natal impusieron en mí, a los 12 años era un niño soldado, rango genin o ninja bajo, con mis compañeros de equipo hize muchas misiones y mi amigo Sasuke Uchiha termino huyendo de casa por una venganza, lo alcanze con otros compañeros de mi aldea, pero nos separamos y yo me enfrente a él en un lugar llamado el valle del fin, me atravesó con un jutsu de rayo en el pecho..." en esto levanto la camisa mostrando la fea cicatriz en su pulmón derecho que antes estuvo cubierta por un genjutsu.

"... Al final perdí despues de recibir otro chidori, afortunadamente el Biju en mi estomago evitó que muriera, pase un tiempo entrenando con un sabio pervertido que resulto ser mi padrino, regrese a casa, me entere que habia una organización criminal rango S en busca de mi cabeza o más bien el Biju en mi estómago, luche contra todos los criminales, redimi algunos, el hombre responsable de asesinar a mis padre y liberar al zorro de las nueve colas o Kyubi en mi pueblo resultó ser el malo tras bambalinas, declaro la guerra porque los 5 líderes de los pueblos más importantes de mi mundo se negaron a entregar a los últimos dos contenedores de Bijus, luche en una guerra, me enteré que el malo realmente fue un ex estudiante de mi padre, me hice amigo del ser a base de chakra sellado en mi estómago, seguí peleando, luche contra un dios shinobi, mori… por unos minutos, luego luche contra una diosa, luego contra mi amigo Sasuke con el que perdí el brazo derecho. Luego de la guerra pase un año siendo ignorado por todos, la mujer que me juro amor eterno se iba a terminar casando con mi ex-mejor amigo por que los ancianos de su clan se lo ordenaron, todos mis antiguos compañeros de clase me dieron la espalda, el Biju en mi estómago me enseño un jutsu con el que en un año de práctica me transporte a este mundo donde planeo hacer mi vida y dejar la lucha atras."

"...".

"...".

"...¿Que?".

"¿Vez? Es por ese tipo de cosas que siempre digo que es complicado, soy pesimo contando mi vida" gritó Naruto con exasperación.

"No, no, lo entiendo… la mayor parte, lo que no entiendo es ¿porque estas aqui?" pregunto Drácula, podía creerle al chico, después de todo, él podía decir sí le estaban mintiendo, e increiblemente el chico rubio no dijo ni una sola mentira.

"¡Oh! Eso, bueno. Durante mi estancia en las hermosas montañas de Transilvania vi a lo lejos como una enorme llamarada de fuego se alzaba, por lo que temiendo un incendio forestal fui a sofocarlo; pero resultó ser una aldea de caníbales como dijo Mavis" dijo Naruto como si fuera lo más normal.

Dracula amplio sus ojos, todo esto fue su culpa, si no fuera por sus torpes empleados prendiéndose fuego, nada de esto habría ocurrido. Pero dejando sus culpas y una nota mental para desmembrar a los zombis que no terminaron hechos piezas por el dragón de agua, miro al rubio "No eres un humano ordinario, pero tampoco llegas a ser un monstruo" dijo con su clásico acento.

"En mi hogar era normal" respondió Naruto ahora con un poco de vergüenza.

Ahora esto fue un poco más complicado, ¿en que categoria caeria el chico rubio? ¿Es totalmente humano o es un monstruo? Ningun humano puede realizar proezas como las que hizo, y eso era solo la punta de Iceberg, quien sabe qué más podría hacer..

Durante un largo tiempo el Conde y Naruto continuaron su trayecto, uno pensando en las opciones, el otro imaginando ¿a qué sabrían los famosos lombri-cakes? Caminaron hasta que Drácula se detuvo abruptamente, dejando libre el brazo de Naruto para jalar una antorcha en la pared con lo cual una sección de la misma se hundió como en el pasadizo anterior, "Creo que es este" dijo, esperando ver la entrada al bosque tenebroso.

Pero para su completo shock se toparon con un cuarto de baño, un cuarto de baños ocupado; donde un esqueleto femenino tomaba su ducha, la huesuda mujer no los noto por un momento mientras frotaba su fémur con la esponja, pero no tardo en sentir la corriente de aire extra en el baño, al mirar hacia arriba; sus huecos ojos miraron al par con sorpresa antes de dar un grito y cubrirse con la cortina de baño.

"¡¿Que está pasando?!".

"Lo siento pasaje equivocado" trato de disculparse el conde antes de que un nuevo esqueleto, claramente masculino irrumpiera en el cuarto atraído por la voz de su esposa.

"¡Pero que demonios les pasa!" gritó el furico _hombre._

Dracula cerró rápidamente el pasaje pero no antes de que una esponja de baño se estrellara en su rostro.

El dúo continuó su camino, navegando entre pasillos interminables y oscuras secciones iluminadas tenuemente por la antorcha en manos de Drácula, Naruto honestamente no tenía intenciones de faltar a la fiesta de Mavis, después de todo lo prometio. Y el nunca falla a su palabra. Aunque algunas veces le hubiera gustado hacerlo.

"¿Es verdad la teoría del ajo?" pregunto Naruto.

"Si, provoca que se me inflame la garganta" contesto el vampiro sin voltear.

"¿Y lo de la estaca?".

"Por supuesto ¿A quien no mataria?".

"¿Si te muerdes la lengua, está se convierte en vampira?".

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que no" respondió el Conde mirando por sobre el hombro al rubio sin dejar de caminar.

Naruto por su parte se encogió de hombros, sus manos perdidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, "Era una duda" se disculpó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sin decir otra palabra, el rey del castillo se volvió a su tarea. Tener que encontrar el pasadizo correcto por el cual deshacerse del mocoso rubio y con suerte solo tendría que borrarle la memoria. Lo último que quería fue matarlo… aunque con lo que le contó dudaba seriamente lograse hacer este último.

Tras dos intentos más; los cuales incluyeron la interrupción de una pareja de pulgas en su luna de miel e irrumpir en la habitación de una mujer momia durante su cambio de vendajes -la cual en vez de molestarse le giño un ojo coquetamente al rubio mientras a Drácula lo enterraba en arena- lograron llegar a su cuarta oportunidad.

"Creo que es esta" dijo el vampiro, sonando su nariz en un intento de sacar la arena en sus pulmones, puede que no la viera, pero la sensación seguía persistente.

"Aja" respondió Naruto mirando una fotografía, quien diga que una mujer de más de 4000 años de antigüedad no podía ser sexy, no conocía los métodos de conservación del antiguo Egipto.

"¡Deja eso!" respondió Drácula arrancándole la foto de las manos al rubio. Arrugando el papel y tirándolo por detrás de su espalda.

"Si no te molesta que pregunte ¿Por qué tanto interés en sacarme? Este lugar es verdaderamente increíble… por cierto ¿Qué es este lugar?" pregunto Naruto, ya honestamente no sabía que pensar desde que veía esqueletos parlantes y momias.

Drácula se detuvo de presionar el guijarro en la pared, volteandose a ver al rubio a los ojos, azul se reunió con azul, los segundos parecieron una eternidad cuando los dos se quedaron cayados. La alegre actitud de Naruto completamente ida al ver la seriedad reflejada en los ojos del padre de Mavis.

"Esto es un santuario. Un lugar para los monstruos del mundo; libre de miedo a reunirse bajo la promesa de no ser encontrados y cazados por los humanos, una casa, un hogar temporal para descansar y salir de las sombras de la noche y pasar el tiempo con sus semejantes".

"…Básicamente un hotel, pero para monstruos" respondió Naruto una vez más dando una sonrisa.

"Si, eso lo define bien" respondió el Conde, sus hombros caídos y cara en una mueca ante la comparación sencilla del rubio. Bueno, si era un hotel. Pero fue más que eso, era un santuario y él quería que se tratase como tal.

"Entonces creo que yo estoy perturbando tu _santuario_ ¿verdad?" preguntó Naruto.

"¿Lo descubriste tú solo? o ¿acaso te ayudo ese amigo Kyubi?" pregunto el Drácula con sarcasmo.

Un humano cualquiera simplemente habría gritado y corrido por su vida, aterrado ante la posibilidad de encontrarse a solas con el señor de la noche. Quizás antes, Naruto sabía que la humanidad avanzó no sólo tecnológicamente sino culturalmente; de que otra manera las personas comunes lo podrian mirar a él normal.

"Lamento haberlo hecho, no fue mi intención molestarlo a usted o alguien más" dijo Naruto con una reverencia.

Drácula fue tomado por sorpresa ante el gesto. Pero su instinto le decía que fue solo un mero truco; después de todo ningún humano debe nunca conocer la existencia de los suyos. Incluso si ese humano fue uno superior a los normales.

"Guarda tus disculpas para quien te crea humano" resoplo, volviendo nuevamente su atención a la pared de piedra. Si su memoria no le fallaba y recordaba bien el mapa del arquitecto, detrás de esta pared se encontraba la salida de su hotel y la entrada al bosque tenebroso.

Jalo la base de la antorcha en la piedra, nuevamente retumbó la pared, lentamente abriéndose para dar paso al par. Drácula miraba al rubio con sus ojos entrecerrados, fue una sorpresa que el humano no tratase de atacarlo por la espalda como lo creía, pero eso ya no importaba, porque ante sus ojos se encontraba la salida de su hotel y por consiguiente el fin – de la memoria- del rubio.

"GRAAAAA."

 _ **¡PUM!**_

 _ **¡TRASH!**_

 _ **¡TUM!**_

"ARRRRGG".

Lamentablemente la memoria de Drácula nunca fue la más privilegiada; especialmente cuando solo vio la imagen del mapa subterráneo una vez y lo descarto para seguir jugando con su bebé.

Actualmente; rubio y pelinegro se encontraron mirando lo que algunos llamarían una zona de guerra. Mesas, sillas, vajilla y bebidas siendo tiradas y estrelladas contra el piso. Cuerpos verdosos de hombres, siendo tratados como menor muñecos de trapo, los responsables fueron tres monstruos cuyos nombres resuenan en la importancia del cine de horror en el mundo humano.

Frankenstein.

La momia.

El hombre lobo.

Los tres dominaban a golpes a tres hombres con piel verde y partes podridas, azotándolos contra las mesas, golpeándolos con los puños y en el caso del hombre lobo, usando lo que podrían llamarse sus hijos desde que eran peludos cachorros bípedos.

Drácula se exalto al ver tal desastre en su hotel, en su mente rememorando lo dicho por la armadura momentos antes; Los músicos para la fiesta de su hija estaban siendo molidos, ¿es que acaso no veían las dificultades de traer a Mozart, Beethoven y Bach? Se requirió mucha planificación y varias paladas de tierra para traer de la muerte a estos tres grandes de la música clásica.

"¿Drack?".

Desafortunadamente para Drácula, Frankenstein logro verlo dentro del pasillo antes de que lograse cerrar el pasadizo, Naruto a su lado; se había ocultado contra la pared, permitiendo a Drácula encargarse de sus amigos.

"Quédate aquí" ordenó Drácula a Naruto, el rubio no logro responder pues el Conde ya se había ido. Sin nada que hacer; Naruto miro el espectáculo frente a él. Drácula rápidamente tomo la situación bajo control, obligando a los monstruos de película a dejar en paz a los zombis.

Pero su atención fue llamada por una nueva presencia, una que trataba lentamente de escabullirse detrás de él. No sentía malas intenciones de la persona a pocos pasos a su espalda, sin mencionar que podía oler la fragancia a romero de la chica.

"Creí haber escuchado a tu papá decirte que descansaras Mavis" dijo Naruto girando en sus tobillos a su espalda.

Mavis desinflo sus mejillas de un resoplido, ella estaba lista para asustar a Naruto; seguro se sorprendería cuando se parara boca abajo frente a él. Pero parecía el rubio tenía más trucos de los que dejaba ver.

Regresando a su yo alegre, Mavis se dejó caer junto al rubio, recargándose contra la pared de piedra en una pose 'cool' con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho. Sin querer haciéndolos parecer más grandes, lo último que deseaba era su primer amigo joven pensara ella era una niña de papá.

"No soy tan débil como mi papá cree, Además quería ver si ya terminaste el tour" dijo Mavis, tratando de no mirar fijamente al rubio.

"Bueno, ya miré las catacumbas y conocí a otros huéspedes si te interesa saber" respondió el rubio.

Un pensamiento llego a la mente de Mavis, recordando una de las preguntas que quería hacerle a Naruto "Por cierto Naruto, ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres? No recuerdo a ninguno capaz de hacer crecer brazos y dirigir dragones de agua" preguntó Mavis. Ahora realmente mostrando interés, ella estaba tratando de aparentar que no le importaba, pero su curiosidad natural salió a flote.

Naruto se rasco la mejilla, ¿Qué clase de monstruo podría ser? No podía disfrazarse ahora que ya la pelinegra lo conocía, y no podía tampoco contarle que realmente era un humano, no sabía cómo ella reaccionaría.

" **Dile que eres un Kitsune** " llego la recomendación de Kurama.

' _Diablos no'_.

" **¿Qué? ¿Porque no? Los kitsune son demonios reales. Aunque no hemos visto a uno, pero tú podrías ser el primero, además ya tienes los bigotes** " respondió Kurama.

' _En primera; eso ya está muy usado, quiero que me vean más que como un zorro. Sin ofender Kurama_ ' dijo Naruto con todo el respeto que pudo reunir.

" **Mhe, has lo que quieras… pero un kitsune habría sido genial** "

Volviendo a la paciente Mavis, Naruto se llevó una mano a su mentón, considerando la respuesta que tendría que darle, probablemente la joven conocía a la gran mayoría de los monstruos al vivir en un castillo que se llena de ellos, tenía que encontrar a algo que no hubiera visto, que no tuviera conocimiento.

En su intensa concentración, noto que sostenía su mentón con la mano derecha, la mano derecha de metal dada por su camino Asura, sonriendo genuinamente como un zorro, Naruto pensó un comando. Al instante cuatro brazos extras brotaron de sus hombros, los cuatro miembros completamente hechos de metal. Su cuerpo se lleno de marcas con un genjutsu, similar a tatuajes tribales que vio en una de las estatuas de la india.

"Soy un Asura, un monstruo hindú" respondió Naruto cruzando sus brazos, un par de sus nuevos miembros en la cintura mientras que los dos restantes daban un pulgar arriba.

"¿Asura? Nunca escuche hablar de uno" dijo Mavis, sorprendida por los brazos extras. Acercándose más para ver los tatuajes en el cuerpo del rubio.

"Si, soy el ultimo de mi clase" respondió Naruto recargado contra la pared. Usando un par de sus brazos para sostenerse.

Pero repentinamente el peso de sus apéndices extras hizo crujir la piedra. Parpadearon un par de veces antes de voltear a ver a la pared en la que se recargaba el rubio donde varias grietas en forma de telas de araña comenzaron a aparecer; sin previo aviso la pared cedió, rompiendo la piedra al igual que llamando la atención de los monstruos fuera del túnel.

"Auch, no recordaba que los brazos fueran tan pesados-ttebayo" dijo Naruto.

Frotándose la cabeza, comenzó a levantarse de entre el polvo, al instante deseó haber ido con la idea de Kurama cuando todos los monstruos en el bar lo miraron fijamente.

"¿Y este quién es?" pregunto Frankenstein señalando al rubio.

Naruto rápidamente se recompuso, sacudiendo el polvo de su cuerpo con la ayuda de sus brazos extras antes de toser en su puño, "Ejem, soy Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" dijo presentando su mano derecha… una de ellas.

El Monstruo de Frankenstein alzo una ceja, mirando de arriba abajo al rubio. "¿Eres un monstruo?" pregunto, para él se miraba muy normal, incluso para los estándares de monstruos, el rubio frente a él solo tenía cuatro miembros extra y tatuajes.

"Naruto es un Asura, es un monstruo hindú" dijo Mavis apareciendo justo al lado de Naruto. "Naruto. Estos son mis tios, Frankenstein, Wayne y Murray ¡Oh! y ese de atras es Griffin" dijo Mavis señalando al gigante, el hombre lobo y la Momia respectivamente, los tres saludando amigablemente al rubio mientras que el hombre invisible sacudía sus gafas.

"Mavis ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" gritó Drácula, si fue de miedo o ira, Naruto no podía identificarlo.

La pelinegra se aclaró la garganta, ocultándose un poco detrás de Naruto, "Estaba aburrida en mi habitación, así que pensé en mostrarle el lugar a Naru" dijo ganando varias cejas alzadas de los presentes.

"¿Naru?" pregunto el rubio.

Mavis se sonrojo lindamente, jugando con sus dedos sin querer mirar al rubio a los ojos, "Si, ya sabes, Naru, Naruto, creí que sonaba bien ¿no te gusta?".

Naruto se sobresaltó, un poco sonrojado al recibir un apodo de Mavis, "¡No! No, me encanta, es muy bueno Mavis".

Los adolescentes se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, ignorantes de las miradas de los monstruos a su alrededor, fue cuando el hombre lobo tosió en su puño cuando logro sacar al par de lalalandia.

"Espera ¿como conoces al chico nuevo Mavis?" pregunto la momia señalando al rubio.

Mavis se mordió el labio, no quería revelar que lo conoció al ser salvada por él de una turba de humanos, lo último que deseaba era que más personas aparte de su padre se preocupen de algo sin importancia. Pero con cada segundo que dudaba, parecía ganar aún más atención de sus tíos.

"Bueno, yo… él y yo, es que…" trato de explicar, pero no lograba crear una historia creíble para su encuentro, sumado a que a ella nunca le gusto mentir y menos a su familia.

Pero afortunadamente ella no estaba sola "Lo que Mavis trata de decir es que nos conocimos fuera del hotel, nos topamos por casualidad mientras estaba perdido en los bosques y ella fue muy amable de ayudarme a llegar" respondió Naruto poniendo una mano, su verdadera mano en el hombro de Mavis.

"¡Es verdad! ¿Cómo te fue en el mundo humano?" pregunto Frank al recordar que su sobrina saldría del hotel por primera vez.

Mavis se encogió de hombros, "Bien" mintió, sonriendo al ver la mirada cómplice de Naruto.

Pero Drácula nuevamente interrumpió su interacción al meterse entre los dos adolescentes, tomando de los hombros a su hija y alejándola unos pasos de Naruto, "Mira mi niña, este año he traído de la muerte a tres de los mejores compositores de la historia para tocar en tu fiestota" trato de distraer Dracula.

Mavis miro a los zombis, un suspiro de aburrimiento saliendo de sus labios al tener nuevamente un entretenimiento aburrido para ambientar su fiesta, "Gracias papá" murmuro la vampiresa.

"¿Vez? A ella no le gusta, vamos Drac, déjanos tocar para ambientar la fiesta" fue la propuesta de Frankenstein, hasta un zombi podía ser capaz de notar la molestia de Mavis por la aburrida velada que sería su cumpleaños.

"Espera, ¿ustedes tocan?" pregunto Naruto, honestamente sorprendido. Al ver los asentimientos – y la sacudida de lentes- se animó "Increíble-ttebayo, ¿pueden tocar una canción?" Naruto no tuvo que decirlo dos veces, los monstruos ya se habían subido al escenario.

El hombre lobo en el teclado, la momia ajustaba su guitarra, Frankenstein tenía el bajo con un micrófono frente a su boca y el hombre invisible hizo girar sus baquetas desde la batería, cada uno listo y dispuesto para demostrar que serían mejor acompañamiento musical que esos viejos fósiles.

" _ **Hey. Hoy te veremos florecer**_ ".

" _ **Si parece que ayer que engullias mosquitos**_ ". Canto Murray.

" _ **Hoy comes ranas como nachos**_ " sonaron las voces de Wayne y Griffin.

" _ **Rellenas de ratoncitos**_ ".

" _ **Dime**_ …"

" _ **¿Dónde quedo el ayer?**_ " cantaron a coro los cuatro con su música lenta y suave deprimiendo el lúgubre lugar que era el bar del hotel, incluso unos clientes pidieron una segunda copa en un intento de ahogar el dolor.

"…".

"…".

"Eso es…un poco deprimente" dijo Naruto, no eran malos cantantes, de hecho, fueron mejores que muchos artistas actuales, pero sus notas suaves y voz lenta les servirían para ambientar un funeral en vez de una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Por el rabillo de su periferia logro notar la sonrisa forzada de Mavis, podía ver la resignación en sus ojos, y no necesitaba su detección de sentimientos para saber que ella estaba avergonzada.

Por lo que contra su mejor juicio, se subió al escenario "Ohm, ¿me permitiría tocar algo? No es que su canción fuera mala, es solo que quiero mostrar un poco más de…vida" preguntó al tío más grande de Mavis.

Confundidos al ser sacados todos del escenario, Los monstruos miraron a Naruto estirarse, otros clientes del bar se reunieron a ver al extraño chico. Mavis fue una de las más confundida, pues miraba a Naruto ajustar ahora la guitarra de Murray.

"Ok, hagamos esto" dijo lanzando el aparato musical al cielo, ante la horrorizada mirada de la momia, cruzando sus dedos frente a su pecho, Naruto murmuró un par de palabras que nadie logro escuchar.

 _ **¡PUF!**_

 _ **¡PUF!**_

 _ **¡PUF!**_

La guitarra cayó en la mano extendida de un nuevo Naruto, los ojos de los presentes casi saliéndose al ver las tres réplicas del mismo chico ocupar los puestos vacíos en los instrumentos, con excepción del piano.

"Muy bien antes de empezar, queremos dedicar la siguiente canción a una chica especial" dijo el Naruto original, mientras ajustaba el micrófono a su altura, sus ojos miraron por un breve segundo a Mavis quien se sonrojo.

"Así es, esto es por ti linda" dijo el de la batería, golpeando las baquetas juntas en una X.

"Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…".

La estruendosa música comenzó a tocar, rápidos dedos trabajaron con maestría la guitarra al ritmo de la batería, la destreza del bajo acompañando la lírica música, el rubio original golpeaba el suelo con su pie al ritmo con sus manos nunca dejando el micrófono.

" _ **Happy birthday to you**_ " canto el rubio con una voz rasposa, pero a la vez fuerte.

" _ **¡Happy birthday!**_ " corearon sus clones deteniendo un segundo la música.

" _ **Happy birthday to you**_ " volvió a cantar otra vez Naruto señalando a Mavis, varios monstruos bailando al son de la música mientras más y más se reunían frente al escenario.

" _ **¡Happy birthday!**_ ".

" _ **Happy birthday ¡hey Mavis! Happy birthday…**_ ".

"… _**¡TO YOU!**_ " gritaron los cuatro.

"Y que cumplas muchos más dulzura" dijo el Naruto baterista antes de que los clones explotaran en bocanadas de humo.

Los aplausos y gritos no se hicieron esperar, cada monstruo presente rugiendo de aprobación, algunos incluso jalaron al rubio para cargarlo en hombros mientras le decían lo genial que fue la canción, Franky ya tenía una idea de cómo lograrían ese estrambótico ritmo de Naruto con sus amigos en la fiesta de Mavis.

"Eso fue increíble chico" grito Murray junto al rubio una vez que lo bajaron al suelo.

"Estoy super impresionada" la emocionada voz de Mavis dijo a su izquierda.

Naruto comenzaba a sonrojarse de tanto aprecio a su alrededor, fue verdad que toco una buena canción pero sentía que estaban exagerando "Gracias".

"Se nota que eres divertido ¡Oye! Se me ocurre algo ¿Por qué no organizas la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mavis?" comentó el hombre invisible, recibiendo varios asentimientos y gritos de aprobación.

Pero de repente desde atrás de ellos, el Conde Drácula se alzó furioso, su capa ondeando dramáticamente mientras cavaba un hoyo en la cabeza del rubio con su mirada, "Por supuesto que no, ya tengo cubierto todo en la fiesta".

"Vamos Drac, el chico es bueno; te serviría una visión más fresca" dijo Frank, a él le ayudó mucho la ayuda del rubio con la música, por lo que un toque juvenil lograría hacer los 118 años de Mavis inolvidables.

"No, y es definitivo…" Drácula rugió.

Pero lamentablemente, al igual que Naruto antes que él. Se topó con los ojos de cachorro pateado de Mavis, esos orbes azules mirándolo con una intensidad tal que el rey de la noche casi se retorció de culpa, no podía mirar a otro lado, y cuando comenzó a temblar su labio inferior fue peor.

"Muy bien, puede ayudarme".

"¡WOW! Naruto nos preparara la mejor fiesta de todas"

"Muy bien Naru, sigueme. Te voy a mostrar el resto del hotel" dejo Mavis tomando la mano del chico.

Pero antes de ir más lejos, el Conde la jalo a Mavis a su lado, exitosamente separándola de Naruto "Pero Mavis, aún quedan muchos eventos que hacer antes de tu fiesta".

"Está bien. Naru, tu también vienes" dijo Mavis jalando al rubio, muchos de los huéspedes asintiendo en aprobación, sin notar como el Conde Drácula fruncía el ceño.

 **Final del primer capitulo.**

Y ese es el final del primer capítulo, con suerte publicare el siguiente el jueves; dependiendo de cómo sea recibida la historia. Gracias y buen día.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Hotel Transylvania, solo soy un escritor novato que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

"Mi nombre es Mavis" - personaje hablando.

' _Kurama, por el amor de dios_ ' - personaje pensando.

" **Este es un buen lugar para estirar las piernas** " - Biju/Demonio hablando.

' _ **Mejor no lo hago**_ ' - Biju/Demonio pensando.

 **Antes de ir a por el plato fuerte; Os dejo con los comentarios y respuestas a preguntas a este humilde escritor.**

 **Tiempo de Comentarios.**

 **ivaXter:** Gracias.

 **:** Me parecia cliche usar el Kitsune, gracias por el comentario.

 **otakugamer202** : No lo sé, creo que tres capítulos son suficientes para un fic basado en una película. Pero siempre existen las secuelas.

 **jacsonusumaki18** : Gracias, es lo que intento.

 **Breaker234 :** Y fue entretenida de escribir, requeri ver un par de veces extra la película pero afortunadamente siempre la repiten en el cable.

 **Plateus** : Agradezco que lo notaras, en lo personal no me gusta hacer menos a un personaje o como coloquialmente se le conoce, Bashing.

 **DarkKayser:** Lo mismo pienso, si miras mi perfil, notaras que escribo usualmente harem y aventura. Pero la idea me nació repentinamente y no dejo de darme vueltas por la cabeza hasta que lo plasme.

 **Jenko J. Jenkins 99** : Estas en lo correcto mi amable y querido lector, la apariencia de Naruto se basa en la del mítico personaje y buen padre Asura. No lo especifica para darle al lector la libertad, pero me descubristes.

 **xirons20 :** Te lo agradesco.

 **hyoma** : Concuerdo, no tiene sentido reemplazar a un personaje por otro. Mezclarlo sí -como mis historias- pero simplemente cambiarle el nombre no tiene sentido. Pero, no comprendo cuando dices que los capítulos tuvieran más, ¿acción? ¿duración?

 **Sombra-Solitaria:** Gracias, como dije antes, el Kitsune es bueno, pero se vuelve un poco viejo al usarse con cada historia.

 **Silber D. Wolf** : Es grato saber le gusto a un lector recurrente como usted señor Wolf.

 **rendelucifer:** Gracias por el comentario,sobre la petición para el fic, lo siento. Mis manos están tan acaparadas en diversos proyectos y temas que no puedo darme el lujo de aceptar una nueva; terminaria por abandonarla y es lo último que deseo.

 **kitsune berserk** ; Lo sé, me gusta como suena, Jajaja.

 **Gjr-Sama** : Gracias caballero, como con Wolf, es bueno saber que a los lectores de mis otras historias les gusto.

: No es que tenga ganas, la inspiración llega y se va como lo dije en el capítulo anterior. Pero afortunadamente pude lograr completar el capitulo.

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0** : Gracias, lo intento.

 **sin nombre** : Sí, no veo muchas historias con este cruce, y es lamentable que las pocas que existen las dejan abandonadas.

 **Workednut:** Es lo que intentó sin sacarlo del personaje.

 **dugartesaid30** : Gracias.

 **IzanagiOmega** : Muchas gracias, y sobre el zorro favorito de todos… No has visto nada aún.

 **Wow. 22 comentarios. Un exelente inicio. Espero el siguiente capítulo cumpla sus expectativas, un agradecimiento a los que ponen en favoritos y siguen la historia.**

 **Comienza**

* * *

[ **Unos minutos despues; Biblioteca del Hotel** ]

Cuando le dijeron seria parte de un divertido juego, Naruto esperaba participar en una carrera de obstáculos, una pelea, quizas un torneo de cartas, pero lamentablemente la definición de diversión del organizador estaba tan torcida que le sorprendía lograse distinguir entre el blanco y el negro.

¿Pero se quejó? No. Incluso cuando lo único que hacía era golpear un sello en una plantilla de papel, su molestia realmente se derivaría al organizador; quien lo había sentado lejos de Mavis, ahora estaba encadenado a su silla junto a la esposa de Frankenstein a su izquierda y una pequeña ancianita a la derecha.

"F-32" casi susurro la voz de una mujer mayor. La responsable de dictar los números elegidos en este juego llamado Bingo.

Suspirando, Naruto sello otro número, sus brazos extras aún estaban presentes, pero los tenía cruzados de forma que no molestaran a los demás. Su cabeza recargada sostenida por su prótesis Asura que estaba sobre la mesa, mientras tanto su mano izquierda sellaba los números con el sellito que le dieron… por lo menos era naranja.

Quitando la vista de la mesa pudo ver a Mavis sentada unas cuantas hileras alejada de él, ella se miraba tan aburrida como la mayoría de los presentes, pero a diferencia de ellos, la joven estaba obligada por el amor a su padre a estar aquí. Se decía que los premios otorgados fueron muy buenos, por eso todos aun participaban. Junto a ella estaba Drácula, sonriendo de oreja a oreja al ver su _Divertido_ juego ir como debe.

Mavis percibió la mirada de Naruto y le sonrió un poco avergonzada. No deseaba Naruto pensara ella era tan aburrida como su papá. Pero no tenía ninguna oportunidad -aparte de su corto tiempo juntos- para demostrarlo.

Al percibir como uno de los pares de brazos extras comenzó a moverse disimuladamente, Mavis entrecerró los ojos, notando como el rubio hacía señas con las manos de metal. Una de las ventajas de vivir en un castillo por 118 años con nada que hacer, fue que ella era muy inteligente, eso significaba que no tenía problemas en hablar diversos idiomas, ya sea frances, italiano, portugues, japones, español, ingles o en este particular caso; el lenguaje de señas.

"¿Puedes entenderme?" leyó el lenguaje de señas, una pequeña sonrisa adorno su lindo rostro. Disimuladamente miro a su padre, muy ocupado en controlar cualquier detalle de su juego para ponerle atención.

Le tomó un segundo repetir el alfabeto de señas en su cabeza antes de comenzar "Si. Lamento esto sea tan aburrido".

"D-13".

Sellando otro de los números en su planilla, Naruto sacudió su cabeza "No importa, no es tan malo. Aunque la señora a mi lado me asusta, creo que planea algo" hizo un gesto con la cabeza a la viejecita sentada a su derecha.

Mavis apenas fue capaz de contener su risa, disimuladamente miro a su padre, suspiro de alivio al notar que no se dio cuenta del pequeño desliz.

Calmando su risa, Mavis miro al rubio antes de lograr soltar una de las múltiples dudas que tenía sobre este extraño monstruo "¿Cuántos años tienes?".

Naruto hizo una mueca. Por alguna razón no sentía correcto mentirle a Mavis, pero por el otro, no podía simplemente revelar su edad, que pensaría si dijese que tenía 20 años. Quizás ella lo trataría como a un niño.

"120" respondió.

"A-17".

"¿Tu color favorito?" preguntó Naruto.

"Negro ¿y el tuyo?".

"Naranja".

"¿Comida preferida?".

"Ramen".

"¿Que es ramen?".

Estuvo a nada de gritar por Mavis no conocer la comida de los dioses ¡Ella tenía 118 años! ¿Como era posible la chica no conociera los deliciosos fideos? En su mente ya hacía planes para llevarla a comer a un restaurante donde vendían el mejor ramen localizado en japón… al menos de este mundo, ningún tazón podían llegar a compararse a los de Ichiraku.

"C-4".

Naruto y Mavis continuaron con su pequeña charla. Gustos, disgustos, aficiones, cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera. Los dos adolescentes fueron ignorados por la mayoría de los presentes, todos inmersos en sus juegos e incapaces de notar la conversación silenciosa.

En un raro momento que Naruto no tenía nada que se le viniera a la mente para preguntar, miro a la mesa. Fue cuando noto que solo le faltaba un solo número para ganar.

"K-9"

' _Tenía que ser el nueve_ ' pensó Naruto mientras levantaba la mano,

"BINGO" gritó lo más fuerte que podía.

"GRAAACK".

"Señora… ¿puede darme eso por favor?" pregunto Naruto de la manera más atenta y cortés posible, cada monstruo mirando a su mesa pues el grito del ganador los atrajo.

"Yo no fui" respondió la viejecilla con dificultad.

Usualmente Naruto no se molestaría, incluso aceptaría la competencia. Pero el hecho de que la mujer se negara a aceptar que trato de robar su boleta y tragársela fue suficiente para molestarle. Es decir, él aún mantenía sus enormes mandíbulas de cerrarse con dos de sus brazos mientras su mano normal se prensada de la muñeca de la vieja que sostenía su plantilla.

"Puedo verla ¡Todos pueden! Por favor" dijo Naruto.

La anciana Gremlin usualmente no aceptaría su derrota en una partida de Bingo. Pero su estrategia para deshacerse de la prueba de la victoria del rubio se vio truncada por los reflejos sobre humanos del mismo. Aparte sus mandíbulas comenzaban a doler.

Una vez el papel estuvo en su mano, Naruto dejo libre las mandíbulas de la vieja, era increíble lo grande que podía abrir su boca en comparación con su diminuto tamaño, pero no hizo alardes de preguntar. Naruto se levantó de su asiento, caminando con dirección a la anciana en la mesa principal.

Temblando por su avanzada edad, la mujer acerco la boleta entregada a su rostro, se ajustó los lentes mientras con ojo críptico determinaba la veracidad de la afirmación.

"Ganador" le dijo a Naruto antes de que volteara a una caja a su espalda. Rebuscando entre objetos encontró el premio correspondiente.

Naruto alzó una ceja al ver un boleto dorado siendo extendido por la mujer, encogiéndose de hombros, tomó el premio ofrecido, "Felicidades" murmuro cansadamente.

"Gracias".

"¿Que ganaste?" preguntó Mavis mirando por sobre el hombro.

"¡Wow! recuérdame ponerte una campanilla" bromeo Naruto, la velocidad de la chica fue para dejar a algunos ninjas de su casa en vergüenza, afortunadamente ella nunca la usaría para los fines fatales de su vida anterior.

"¿Campanilla? ¿Me quedaría bien?" pregunto la chica sin captar la broma.

"No, era solo una…" dijo Naruto, pero explicarle el término resultaba ser por demás frustrante, por lo que simplemente levanto el billete ganador, "…Olvídalo" en el fondo de su mente podía escuchar a cierto Bijuu de nueve colas rodar de risa en su paisaje mental.

Sin comprender lo dicho, Mavis se encogió de hombros. Prefirió centrar su atención al boleto en manos de su amigo. "¡Santa rabia!" tras el grito de Mavis, el rubio salió de su conversación con el zorro en su vientre para leer lo que gano.

"Valido para dos personas en el Spa Vip del hotel" leyó el rubio.

Mavis realmente se asombró del premio, El Spa de lujo del hotel fue reservado exclusivamente para grandes celebridades de la vida monstruosa, muy caro. Tanto que solo ha logrado ir una vez y por ser su cumpleaños. Las reservaciones fueron con años si no siglos de anticipación.

"¿Quieres ir?" pregunto Naruto, honestamente no era de los que se relajaban, ni cuando Jiraiya lo arrastraba a las aguas termales para su dichosa 'investigación'. Pero podía ver ese brillo de anhelo en los ojos de Mavis.

La pelinegra miro a Naruto como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza, "¿En serio?" pregunto, si esto era una broma fue una muy cruel.

Como respuesta se encogió de hombros "Es para dos personas. Pero si no quieres puedo romp…" dijo Naruto antes de sostener el boleto en horizontal, listo para rasgarlo por la mitad.

"¡NO! ...Ejem, es decir, claro. Me gustaría" dijo Mavis, tratando de no sonar emocionada. No solo podría ir nuevamente al Spa, si no que lo haría con su nuevo amigo.

"Ok, es una cita" dijo Naruto.

"…".

"…".

Los dos se quedaron callados, una vez Naruto registro lo que dijo sus mejillas al igual que las de Mavis lentamente se tiñeron de un color rojo. El vapor era casi capaz de verse salir de los oídos de Naruto.

"¡Q...Quiero decir! Una cita como amigos" dijo Naruto negando nerviosamente con las manos "Los amigos hacen eso, tiene citas de juego y salen juntos".

Asintiendo igual de nerviosa, Mavis respondió "D..De acuerdo… una cita...como amigos" susurro incierta, encontrando muy interesantes sus zapatos en estos momentos.

Pero su momento nuevamente se interrumpió por cierto Conde sobreprotector, "Vamos hija el bingo aún no termina" dijo Dracula tomando de los hombros a su hija para alejarla de Naruto.

* * *

[ **Momentos después; Gimnasio** ]

A Naruto se le estaba haciendo difícil mantenerse despierto, Luego de una hora de Bingo- donde el rubio suertudo ganó un par de cosas más- Drácula pasó a la siguiente fase de su programa, charadas.

Ambos equipos compiten para adivinar lo que un miembro del equipo decía sin usar palabras, sus armas siendo gestos con los que trataban de transmitir ya sea una cancion, pelicula, accion, etc.

Un largo bostezo salió de la boca de Naruto y varios de los espectadores, el Uzumaki miraba a ambos equipos desde su asiento en las gradas junto a Mavis… y Drácula. El vampiro se interpuso entre los dos, sentado deliberadamente en medio de ambos. Ni siquiera en el gran gimnasio que fungia de sede de los juegos los dejo estar cerca.

Mirando por detrás de Dracula, Naruto hizo contacto visual con Mavis, la chica estaba aburrida, sí los ojos somnolientos fue algún indicio. Incapaz de sentarse y ver como la pelinegra pasaba el día previo de su cumpleaños totalmente aburrida, se levantó discretamente, haciendo una seña a Mavis que lo había notado moverse para guardar silencio. Lentamente, Naruto se alejo de Dracula, caminando lejos del vampiro.

"Bonjour, monsieur Dracula".

El señor del castillo miro a la nueva voz, notando a Cuasimodo acercarse con su rata mascota en el hombro y una gargola lacayo de la cocina detrás de él. Ambos pasaron a Mavis mientras la gargola presentaba una bandeja de comida.

El jorobado monstruo jefe de Chef estuvo buscando a Drácula por horas sin éxito, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de presentarle a su amo sus delicias culinarias "Buenas tardes Monsieur, lamento molestarle en su tiempo de calidad con su hija, pero necesitamos su aprobación para el platillo que solicitó, vuala, dedos a la diabla"

"¡¿DEDOS A LA DIABLA?! ¡YO PEDÍ ESPECÍFICAMENTE SAPOS EN NOGADA!" gritó el conde levantándose en todo su intimidante esplendor.

Pero repentinamente, para alivio de Cuasimodo y la gargola temblorosa, la rata en el hombro del jorobado comenzó a olisquear el aire, mirando a todos lados antes de chillar en la oreja de su dueño.

"¿Que? ¿Un humano? No seas ridicula Esmeralda, no hay humanos en este hotel" alego el jorobado.

Dracula tragó audiblemente, mirando a su espalda comprobó si Mavis logro escuchar la conversación, afortunadamente ella estaba demasiado entretenida al igual que todos los clientes en el juego de charadas, ahora que lo pensaba; todos parecían demasiado ansiosos, inclusive emocionados.

Feliz de que su juego resultase, volvió su mirada a la cancha para ver al equipo responsable de entretener a sus clientes.

"Vamos Griffin, lo estas haciendo muy fácil-ttebayo".

En el medio de la cancha, el rubio de bigotes quien le había causado tantos problemas se quedo de pie con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, cuatro mesas de Pinpon rodeandolo por los puntos cardinales, sus brazos extras sosteniendo una raqueta en cada mano; las cuales se movían en borrones mientras se enfrentaba a cuatro retadores al mismo tiempo.

"No es justo, mi raqueta no sirve" se quejó el hombre invisible una vez se contó otro punto para el rubio.

"Vienes diciendo eso desde que comenzó el juego, es mi turno" gritó Murray tomando la raqueta después de usar su cadera para empujar Griffin.

"Muy bien, comenzare despacio" dijo Naruto usando una de sus manos normales para un saque, sin dejar de mirar a sus otros tres contrincantes que eran actualmente; un yeti a su espalda, a su izquierda Frank y Wayne frente a él.

Drácula se escandalizo al ver su juego ser reemplazado, furioso se volvió a Cuasimodo, "Arregla el menú" ordenó, caminando al rubio e ignorando como el jefe del Chef culpaba en todo al pobre lacayo de la cocina.

Naruto al ver a Dracula sonrió de oreja a oreja, "¡Hey Dracula! ¿Quieres intentar? acabo de sacar a Wayne".

"¡Oye! Eso no es..." pero el hombre lobo no pudo terminar su frase cuando una pelota extremadamente veloz fue golpeada por Naruto, rebotando en su lado y eliminandolo efectivamente.

Poniéndose de pie frente a frente con Naruto con solo la mesa de Ping pong separandolos, Dracula tomó instintivamente la raqueta ofrecida por su amigo, "Deja esto, estas arruinando todo" en su mente Naruto solo estaba perturbando la paz.

El rubio se burló, haciendo rebotar una nueva pelota blanca en su raqueta, "Vamos Drac, deja de ser un anciano".

Fue por instinto o quizás por sus años jugando en solitario secretamente que Drácula devolvió el golpe, haciendo rebotar el esférico de vuelta a Naruto con una velocidad a la que el rubio no estaba preparado.

"Punto para Papá" dijo Mavis apareciendo junto a un marcador con los nombres de 'Papá' y 'Naru' siendo el primero con un 1 y bajo el segundo un 0.

Dracula se sorprendió, sabía que era bueno con la raqueta, sonriendo con suficiencia, el pelinegro se volvió al sorprendido rubio; inclusive sus otros competidores dejaron de jugar al ver que alguien realmente anotó contra el rubio imbatible.

"Muy bien, deja esto y..." pero una pelota humeante lo silencio al pasar a centímetros de su rostro, claro después de rebotar en la mesa.

"Punto para Naru" gritó Mavis poniendo un cuadro con el número 1 sobre el puntaje del Naruto.

Dracula entrecerró los ojos al ver la sonrisa de confianza del rubio, Naruto hizo girar su paleta, tomándola con su otra mano mientras pasaba una nueva pelota al Conde, "Los perdedores sacan".

"Uuuuuuuhhhhh" fue el largo gritó que los presentes dieron, mientras miraban como reaccionaria el Conde.

En otro momento, Dracula habría tirado la pelota al suelo y ordenado que el juego de charadas continuase. Dejar que el jab verbal corriera como agua que lleva el río, no tenía nada que demostrar, él era el dueño del hotel, señor de la oscuridad, un hombre que inclusive sin ser visto en persona sabía que su mero nombre infundía miedo en los corazones de hombres y mujeres, adultos y niños por igual.

Pero esa maldita sonrisa ya le estaba cansando.

Dio un saque con una fuerza respetable, la pelota botó en el lado del rubio, pero dicho rubio fue capaz de devolverlo sin moverse del lugar en el que estaba de pie. Drácula hizo un revés, provocando que Naruto diera nuevamente un golpe a la pelota.

Mavis miraba con creciente fascinación como su padre y amigo competían, golpeando la esfera blanca de lado a lado. Naruto comenzó a usar dos raquetas en sus manos, obligando a Dracula a aumentar el ritmo, el pelinegro en un parpadeo le arrebato la raqueta en manos de su amigo Frank, igualando el juego.

"¿Que ocurre anciano? ¿nervioso?" pregunto Naruto regresando el tiro de Dracula.

Con un movimiento de su muñeca izquierda, el señor de la noche devolvió el golpe "Ni un poco, mocoso" dijo Dracula luciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

Ida y vuelta, la pelota se convirtió en un borrón, los monstruos eran incapaces de seguir la velocidad con la que se movía el proyectil en la cancha, solo capaces de escuchar el sonido del mismo rebotar en la madera de la mesa, y ese sonido crecía constantemente.

El sudor comenzó a rodar por la frente de Naruto, no esperaba Dracula fuera realmente un buen jugador. En lo personal, él era un aficionado al ping pong en el mejor de los casos, pero Dracula comenzaba a mostrar más confianza con cada segundo.

"¿No me digas que ya te cansaste?" pregunto burlonamente Dracula al notar el sudor en la frente de Naruto.

"Puedo hacer esto todo el dia" gritó Naruto golpeando la pelota con más fuerza.

Fue solo obstinada terquedad la que mantenía a Naruto de tirar la toalla, quizás mordió más de lo que podía mascar, Drácula probablemente llevaba años de jugar el juego mientras que él mismo solo lo hacía ocasionalmente en sus momentos de ocio.

Dracula nuevamente fue sorprendido cuando en un segundo, Naruto comenzó a usar todos sus brazos para jugar, golpeando en una secuencia más controlada y relajada, su ventaja ganada con esfuerzo viéndose lentamente disminuida por los miembros extras.

"Vamos papá..." Drácula se animo, el apoyo de su hija inspirando a presionar "...Tu puedes Naru" y su confianza rápidamente se desplomo cuando su hija sin descaro también apoyo a su contrincante.

Cansado de este juego -No por ser aburrido, de hecho se estaba divirtiendo como nunca- Dracula espero a un golpe de Naruto, cuando la pelota rebotó en su lado, miro en camara lenta el esférico, su mano derecha cargada con todo el poder que pudo reunir, este juego acabaría con su victoria se dijo.

 _ **¡Pom!**_

Pero contrario a su plan de anotar; la esfera exploto despues de que chocara contra su raqueta, pedazos lloviendo en el lado de Naruto quien miro perplejo el espectáculo al igual que el público.

"...".

"...".

"...".

"...".

"...Bien, parece que gane".

"¿Como que ganaste? ese punto es mio, los trozos cayeron de tu lado" gritó el molesto Dracula.

"Noooo, tu rompistes la pelota, automaticamente me hace el ganador" debatió Naruto.

"Por supuesto que no, yo gané" gritó Dracula.

"Obvio no, Soy el ganador".

"No, ¡YO GANE!".

"Sigue soñando". respondió el rubio mirando sus uñas en una pose de superioridad.

"¡YO TE MANDARE A SOÑAR!" gritó el furico Conde listo para lanzarse por sobre la mesa de Ping pong contra el despreocupado Naruto.

Pero fue rápidamente detenido cuando Mavis se prendó de él en un abrazo. Sorprendido, Dracula miro hacia abajo a su hija la cual tenía una enorme sonrisa con su rostro denotando admiración.

"Eres super papá, no sabía podías jugar tan bien al Ping pong. Una lastima que perdieras" dijo Mavis una vez separada de su padre.

"¿Tú también?" gritó el vampiro mirando a su hija con sí le hubiese encajado una estaca en el corazón.

Mavis parpadeo confundida, no comprendía porque su padre reflejaba tanto dolor "¿De que hablas papá? Las reglas del Ping pong determinan que sí la pelota se rompe; el responsable pierde automáticamente".

"¿Reglas?" pregunto Dracula.

Fue Frankenstein quien arrojó luz a su amigo "Mavis tiene razon Drac, aquí lo dice" respondió alzando un libro grueso con diversos deportes en la portada. Uno que venía incluido en cada mesa si alguien se dignara a ver por debajo de la cancha.

"Déjame ver eso" gritó arrebatando el libro.

"Veamos, bla, bla, bla, se jugaran partidos de, bla, bla, bla, dos o cuatro competidores. ¿Que rayos? ' En el improbable caso de destrucción de la pelota el responsable será descalificado'" gritó el furioso Conde mirando las letras con odio.

"Una vez resuelto esto; me gustaría decir que fue divertido. Pero me retiro invicto, se pueden quedar con las canchas" dijo Naruto dejando las raquetas en la mesa.

Dracula miro al rubio con ira, su primer partido _verdadero_ y lo termino perdiendo. Estaba apunto de pedir la revancha, cuando un pensamiento llego a su mente.

"Oye hija, ¿como sabias de la descalificación?" pregunto Dracula.

Mavis parpadeo sorprendida antes de sonrojarse levemente de verguenza, frotando su brazo mientras miraba al suelo, "Bueno, yo... Puede ser que juego un poco de Ping pong también" entre una de sus muchas aficiones, la hija de Dracula descubrió ser buena para el juego ¿una cosa hereditaria? Quizas.

Dracula parecía dolido, ¿Acaso su hija no tenía confianza en su padre? Fue un duro golpe para el señor de la noche ver que en realidad no sabía eso de su hija "¿Porque nunca me lo dijiste?".

"Bueno, no quería molestarte con algo tan insignificante, después de todo; tenías cosas más importantes que hacer".

Las palabras de su hija sonaban con un deje de tristeza, hasta este preciso instante se dio cuenta de cuanto el hotel lo estaba absorbiendo. Fue verdad que era un padre muy cariñoso cuando fue una bebé. Pero ¿cuando fue que se distanciaron tanto?

"Oye Mavis..." la pelinegra miro a Naruto el cual le tendió una raqueta "... Yo ya me canse, pero ¿que tal si le ganas al viejo por mi?".

Mavis tomó la pala de ping pong en sus manos, mirando al rubio antes de ver a su padre. Dracula se sorprendio gratamente del gesto, sonriendo agarró una raqueta dando su respuesta a la pregunta no formulada de su hija.

"Muy bien papá, preparate para perder" dijo Mavis, de un salto poniéndose en el lugar que alguna vez ocupó Naruto.

Dracula negando divertidamente ante el entusiasmo de su hija, rebotó una nueva pelota en la mesa "Ok mi ratoncita. Pero no te sientas mal cuando te gane" respondió Drácula dando un saque ligero para comenzar facil con su bebé.

Naruto desde la distancia sonrió ampliamente, Drácula era un buen hombre, muy sobre protector tal vez. Pero sin duda un exelente padre. Se quedo junto a los monstruos reunidos viendo el pacifico partido de padre e hija comenzar.

 **¡POM!**

Solo para temblar de miedo junto al resto de los huéspedes al ver a Mavis dar un revés el doble de fuerte que el mejor golpe de Drácula. La pelota le perfore un hoyo al cuello de la capa de Drácula, atravesando a un hombre de limo verde y terminando incrustada en la pared, justo en medio de un cráter en la pared.

"Punto para mi" gritó Mavis, saltando de lado a lado.

"..." Dracula sintió levemente su mejilla chamuscada del fuego que la pelota desprendió de la fricción en el aire.

"..." El hombre Limo comenzaba a recuperarse lentamente de su herida. Con los monstruos a su alrededor dando un paso atrás de la fuerte hija del señor de la noche.

" **Pobre de ti sí te la quieres coger sin hablarle bonito** ".

' _¡KURAMA!'._

* * *

[ **De noche; Piscina al aire libre** ]

La piscina del Gran hotel de Transilvania no tenía que envidiarle nada a una alberca olímpica. Su amplio espacio y enorme profundidad la hacían ideal para albergar a diversos tipos de monstruos marinos. Los clientes se podrían relajar sin temor a invadir el espacio privado de otros, claro que como todo en el hotel mantenía reglas y unas muy estrictas impuestas por el dueño.

Y hablando del diablo, Dracula estaba de pie al lado de la mesa de buffet; mirando a cada cliente de su hotel, cuidando que nadie rompiese las reglas de la piscina.

"Bonjour monsieur Dracula, ¿puedo ofrecerle una omelet?" pregunto Cuasimodo apareciendo junto al vampiro

"No, no, no. No tengo hambre" gruño el pelinegro.

En ese momento, el roedor mascota del jorobado salió de la manga de su dueño, arrastrándose hasta llegar a la nariz, olisqueando el aire la rata chirrio a su dueño.

"¿Que? ¿Volvistes a oler a un humano?" le pregunto el jorobado a su rata "¡Humano!".

Drácula se sobresalto, golpeando la rata de la nariz del jorobado "¡TENGO HAMBRE!".

La rata salió volando por el aire, terminando por caer en el cabello de la esposa de Frankenstein.

"Naruto ¿Realmente has visitado el Taj mahal?" preguntó Eunice con sorpresa. Sentada en una mesa redonda junto a Murray, Mavis y Naruto

Naruto vestía un short negro con llamas naranjas en los bordes de las piernas. Sus brazos Asura escondidos al decir que sería más cómodo caminar con solo dos brazos, parecía que los monstruos no se molestaron porque lo trataban como otro más de ellos, muy probablemente por su divertida idea del Ping pong.

Sobre su cuerpo era una bata -Idea de Dracula- de color azul la cual cubría la mayoría si no todos sus tatuajes y cuerpo.

"Eso es imposible, ningún monstruo a visitado el Taj" respondió Murray.

El rubio se frotó la cabeza con pena, acababa de terminar una de sus historias de aventura por este mundo. "Claro que lo hice-ttebayo, es un lugar genial".

"Super increíble" dijo la chica junto a Naruto quien no ea otra que Mavis.

Estaba sentada junto al rubio vistiendo un traje de baño de una pieza de color negro, ella mantenía sus manos en la barbilla casi hipnotizada por la divertida y genial historia, fue asombroso escuchar de primera mano sobre las maravillas del exterior, hasta que recordó su primera visita al mundo humano

"Pero ¿ellos no te atacaron?" pregunto un poco preocupada.

Naruto llevo una mano a su mentón, considerando lo dicho "Un guardia trato de agarrarme a macanazos, pero eso fue porque me tomé una selfie desde el brazo extendido de una estatua de oro" dijo Naruto antes de parpadear.

"¡Oh! Es verdad" dijo metiendo su mano al interior de su bata, sin que nadie lo notase aplicó chakra a un sello escondido entre los tatuajes de su cuerpo lo que provocó que en una pequeña bocanada de humo saliera un teléfono celular.

Intrigada al igual que los otros, Mavis vio como Naruto arrastraba su dedo en la pantalla del extraño aparato. Sonriendo para sí mismo, Naruto puso la pantalla en frente de los tres: La imagen que el telefono mostraba era la de Naruto con el brazo extendido, de pie en la palma de un Buda de oro, el rubio sonreía ampliamente con su mano derecha dando el signo de la paz.

"¿Que clase de brujeria es esta?" preguntó Mavis, sus ojos brillando de emoción por el simple y genial aparato, sorprendiendose más aún cuando de repente cambio de foto al deslizar su dedo por la pantalla.

"No es brujería, es un teléfono celular, es una invención humana. Se usa para tomar fotos, video, pero principalmente para hablar, honestamente también me sorprendí de lo avanzado que es" dijo Naruto. Aún no lograba comprenderlo del todo, pero leer el instructivo 100 veces _¡Tos!_ Clones de sombra _¡Tos!_ Le ayudó a comprender el aparato y varias cosas del mundo humano.

Mavis estaba fascinada de la tecnología humana, pasando por la galería de fotos, no pudo evitar reír de las diversas aventuras de Naruto. Mostrando diversos paisajes y eventos, en la nieve, bosques, el desierto. En cada una mostraba a Naruto realizando acciones que a ella le gustaría alguna vez hacer.

Pero su humor repentinamente murió al tiempo de detenerse en una foto en especifico; mostraba al dueño del celular vistiendo un traje raro mientras bailaba en un carnaval junto a dos hermosas mujeres de piel morena. Sus ojos se volvieron rejillas al par de chicas que sonreía coquetamente al rubio de bigotes.

Dracula gruño desde su posición al ver la cercanía de los jóvenes, rechinando los dientes se volvió al jorobado "Quiero 50 omelets".

Cuasimodo fue lanzado por Drácula, pero el jorobado no se molesto cuando cayó en los brazos de la gargola "Ya escuchaste inútil, rápido, rápido" gritó Cuasimodo al pobre ayudante de cosina mientras recibía una paliza de su jefe.

La mirada de muerte de Mavis fue interrumpida por una mano tomando el teléfono y lanzandolo al dueño.

"Mira hijita, te traje un bagel con tu favorito, Queso-grito" dijo Drácula apareciendo en medio del par de adolescentes.

"¡Santa rabia! Gracias papá" dijo Mavis antes de pasar de largo a Dracula y sentarse muy cerca de Naruto "Naru, tienes que probar, el Queso-gritó es delicioso" dijo Mavis mostrando el panecillo sin notar la cara de consternación de su padre.

Naruto se sorprendió ligeramente al ver el alimento levantarse y comenzar a gritarle en la cara, pero eso no evitó acercara su rostro a las manos de la sonrojada Mavis y le diera una mordida. Saboreando el postre, dejo que el bocadillo se moviera vivo en su boca.

"Es..." dijo pasando de lado a lado el postre "...Bastante bueno" dijo Naruto, sonriendo mientras levantaba un pulgar arriba para total alegría de Mavis.

No fue la primera vez que comia cosas raras. Grillos, pulpos vivos, gatos y lombrices durante su estancia en Asia le ayudó a reforzar su ya fuerte resistencia a las comidas extrañas..

"¡Sí! Es delicioso, ahora ¿que tal si me acompañas? Tengo unas ideas para la fiesta" dijo Drácula antes de llevarse a Naruto de la mesa. Mavis mirando con extrañeza la retirada de su amigo y padre, pero eso no evitó le diera una mordida a su postre griton.

Dejando de empujar a Naruto, el vampiro lo giro 180 grados antes de casi susurrarle en la cara "¿Que cres que estas haciendo? Sí descubren que eres un humano te van a convertir en popo de murciélago"" dijo Dracula sacudiendo los hombros de Naruto.

"Tranquilo, nadie sospecha nada, lo único raro aquí eres tú susurrando tan fuerte".

Tras las palabras del Asura, Dracula miro a su alrededor, notando las miradas confundidas de casi todos sus clientes centradas en él y Naruto. Sonriendo, camino lejos mientras empujaba a Naruto lejos de oídos indeseados.

"Acaba con esto. Vas a ir a la piscina y actua todo alegre, luego diras que te lastimaste la espalda y te vas a esconder por el resto de la noche" dijo Draula en un susurro, su voz no dejando lugar a contradecirlo.

Naruto refunfuño, pero podía ver el miedo de Dracula. Sí alguien se enterara que era un humano -aunque no fuera de la misma dimensión- probablemente armaría un alboroto.

"Bien" dijo Naruto antes de caminar lejos de Dracula, llegando a la piscina se retiró la bata del cuerpo. Como un imán llamo el interés de varias féminas al ver su torso esculpido, cada musculo bien trabajado, los tatuajes solo haciendo que se viera aún más rudo con su impresionante paquete de ocho.

Mavis que estaba sentada en el borde de la piscina no pudo evitar el creciente sonrojo en su rostro. Fue verdad que ella lo había visto sin camisa antes, pero la luz atenuada del fuego en esa aldea no le hacían justicia a este cuerpo cincelado por los dioses. ¡Podría rayar queso en esos abdominales!

' _Wow ¿Porque pense eso?_ ' se preguntó pero honestamente no le molestaba la idea.

Naruto comenzó a estirarse, quebrando sus articulaciones, al aplaudir sonoramente logró llamar la atención del resto de los monstruos, "Woho, ¡A nadar!..." dijo sonando falso mientras hacía como si fuera a zambullirse en la alberca, pero se detuvo a medio camino mientras se sostenía la espalda baja "...O no, mi espalda".

La vampira hija de Drácula se preocupo al ver a Naruto quejarse de dolor, estaba apunto de correr a su lado pero un monstruo de repente se subió a la espalda del rubio, "¡Estoy en su espalda!" gritó el monstruo emocionado.

"No, el dijo ¡O no, mi espalda!" trato de contradecir Dracula, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Un monstruo al lado de Mavis, le dio la espalda a la hija de Dracula, "Sube a mi espalda" dijo antes de que la chica siguiera la petición.

"Hagamoslo".

Naruto se encogió de hombros, entrando a la pisina con el monstruo en su espalda camino contra Mavis, "Lucha en hombros" gritaron al mismo tiempo muchos otros monstruos se fueron uniendo a la batalla naval. Terminando en dos equipos con Naruto y Mavis comandando.

"Vas a caer Naru" dijo la vampiresa al empujar al monstruo en la espalda de Naruto.

El rubio se plantó fuerte en el fondo de la piscina, sin usar chakra pues creia que seria injusto, ayudando a su compañero en la espalda a tener un mejor agarre de Mavis "Sigue soñando, Mavis".

Dracula se jalaba el cabello con ambas manos, su plan estropeandose mientras miraba a todos perder el control e ir en anarquía total. Sus reglas, todas y cada una de ellas rotas por cada huésped del hotel. Corriendo como locos, saltando y peleando. La gota que derramo el vaso fue ver a Frank tirarse desde lo alto del tentáculo de el Kraken.

Naruto ahora estaba junto a Mavis, los dos hace poco que terminaron su batalla con la victoria de la mujer, el rubio se la estaba pasando como nunca antes, estas personas, no, monstruos, fueron por mucho lo mejor que le había ocurrido en años. Y la responsable de todo esto estaba flotando justo junto a él.

Al pasar unos rebeldes y mojados mechones de su cabello negro hacia atrás, Mavis noto la mirada de Naruto, sus ojos azules mirando los de ella con una alegría casi tan grande como la suya.

Dracula miro a Naruto, el rubio estaba perdiendo su atención en mantener la ilusión en su cuerpo por la diversión, los tatuajes comenzaron a borrarse como tinta, dando paso a largas cicatrices de guerra tiñendo todo su torso. Una escandalizó a Drácula en particular, la que pasaba a ser similar a rayos saliendo por su pulmón

"Naruto, tus tatuajes, tus tatuajes" gritó Dracula tomando del hombro al rubio, lamentablemente para Dracula los instintos shinobis de Naruto se hicieron cargo de su cuerpo por reacción, el Uzumaki lo tomo por la muñeca antes de que con un fuerte tirón lanzara a Dracula dentro del agua.

Naruto noto sus brazos sin marcas, ampliando los ojos, concentró su chakra nuevamente para ocultar su cuerpo cicatrizado, afortunadamente nadie había logrado verlo y Mavis se distrajo lo suficiente para notarlo "Ups, mi error. Pero no creo que sea posible que Don gruñon se pueda oxidar más" dijo antes de encogerse de hombros. Muchos de los monstruos reunidos al igual que Mavis, comenzaron a reir por la broma.

De repente, Mavis vio a Naruto ser levantado por el mismo tentáculo que uso su tío Frank como trampolín, llevándolo a altas alturas en el cielo oscuro. Naruto desde el borde miraba hacia abajo, todos coreando para que saltara.

"No soy de los que se echan para atrás" dijo Naruto antes de imitar una técnica que vio de unos clavadistas profesionales, tomando impulso, cerró los ojos mientras se lanzaba al agua. En el aire comenzó a girar varias veces sin detenerse hasta que estaba seguro de casi llegar al la alberca. Extendió sus dedos para entrar como una flecha, pero al abrir los ojos se ampliaron al ver la piscina totalmente vacía. Ni una gota de agua con el Conde Drácula como responsable al quitar el tapón del fondo.

Antes de lograr hacer algo; como usar el jutsu firma de su padre. Naruto fue detenido a metros de impactar el suelo por una repentina oleada de magia azul despedida por Dracula. Naruto se quedo congelado, su brazo a medio camino de tocar su espalda en el sello dónde recordaba puso el kunai especial. Su mente sin embargo continuó trabajando, mirando como Drácula lo miraba con molestia.

Habría hecho una mueca sí lograse mover su cara, a Drácula le pareció buena idea amortiguar su caída con el hombre limo. Le envio una mirada de suplica al vampiro pero parecía Drácula lo hizo personal.

Su cuerpo se reinicio, cayendo sin poder evitarlo dentro del limoso ser, Naruto apenas logró contener la respiración antes de verse obligado a nadar en la babosa sustancia. No se perdió la mirada de furia de Dracula, pero en este momento eso era el menor de sus problemas.

" **¡JA! Le hicistes un oral a un hombre baba en la primera cita** ".

' _Kurama… solo callate_ '.

* * *

[ **Minutos después: Cementerio** ]

"Te pasaste, esta vez sí la regaste. Vas a terminar arruinando mi hotel".

"Vamos, tienes que admitir que fue divertido".

El par de voces resonando en el cementerio no pertenecían a otros que a cierto vampiro padre y un shinobi discutiendo mientras el primero lo traía colgando del cuello de la camisa al rubio. Naruto apenas logró ponerse la ropa nuevamente y Drácula ya lo tenía un pie fuera de su hotel.

Dejo caer a Naruto al suelo, quien cayó de pie, los dos se miraron mientras el pelinegro se veía ofendido por tal afirmación "¿Divertido? Eso no fue nada divertido, todos corriendo, gritando y saltando sin control; eso es lo opuesto a la diversión".

"¿Al menos sabes lo que es diversión?" pregunto Naruto, ajustando nuevamente su chaqueta negra.

"¡Yo invente la diversión!".

"Me compadezco" dijo Naruto cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho.

Drácula tenía suficiente, soporto durante todo el día la impertinencia de Naruto por el bien de su hija, pero fue demasiado lejos cuando lo catalogo como una persona aburrida. Puede que el ping pong fuera divertido, pero eso no le daba el derecho a tener la razon en todo.

"Mirame a los ojos" Naruto se quedo quieto, sus ojos mirando fijo las rojas pupilas de Drácula, "No recuerdas nada de este encuentro. No tienes memoria de este lugar o de los monstruos que lo habitan. Ahora vete y nunca vuelvas".

"¿Porque haria eso?" pregunto Naruto ladeando la cabeza.

"¿Que? ¿Como puedes evitar mi hipnosis? Te mire directo a los ojos" dijo Dracula, confundido al ver a Naruto no caer como tantos otros bajo sus ojos.

"¿Eh? O, ya veo, tratas de borrarme la memoria. Debe ser este ojo especial" al terminar su frase el ojo derecho de Naruto se transformo en el Rinnegan-sharingan,

"¿Que rayos es eso?" pregunto sorprendido el vampiro.

"Es una porqueria que le arranque a mi ex-amigo por tratarme de matar por cuarta vez, es bastante poderoso y puede ver a través de las ilusiones… pero sí quieres me lo quito".

El rostro de Drácula adquirió un tono verde enfermizo al presenciar a Naruto meter tres de sus dedos dentro de la cuenca, "Detente, eso es desagradable" dijo pero Naruto continuaba insertando sus dedos, con un fuerte tirón logró sacar el ojo. Un pequeño río de sangre brotando de su cuenca vacía. Dracula no lo soporto, se voltio y vómito su desayuno en una lápida.

" **Creo que te pasaste** " comentó el Biju conocido como Kurama.

Naruto que tenía los brazos aún cruzados sobre su pecho se encogió de hombros ' _Eso le pasa por tratar de hacerme romper una promesa_ ' ni en un millón de años el rubio se perdonaria faltar a la fiesta de cumplaños de Mavis.

Drácula se volvió a Naruto, limpiando los restos de su desayuno aún en la barbilla. Para un hombre que se alimenta de sangre; el vampiro demostró una intolerancia al gore. Pero las disculpas que estaba apunto de darle al rubio tuerto murieron en su garganta al verlo completamente curado.

"Sí te lo preguntas, este ojo también lanza iluciones… iluciones muy reales" dijo entrecerrando los ojos a Dracula.

"Suficiente, estoy cansado de ti, está es tu última advertencia. Nunca vuelvas a mi hotel, debes mantenerte alejado y nunca contarle a los humanos sobre este lugar ¡O te seguiré y te chupare la sangre hasta que quedes como unos flotis desinflados!".

Los ojos de Drácula lo decían todo, el vampiro hablaba en serio esta vez. Ahora mismo Naruto se preguntaba si realmente fue demasiado con ese Genjutsu.

"Parte ya" ordenó el señor de la noche, dando una mirada de hielo a Naruto, sin esperar respuesta, el vampiro se giró en sus talones y se transformó en su forma de murciélago, volando con dirección al castillo. Tenía muchas cosas que planear para la fiesta de su hija.

Naruto se quedo ahi. De pie en el cementerio, la neblina cubriendo la forma de retirada de Dracula. Una vez más se veia solo; completamente solo con la excepción de Kurama.

Podría irrumpir en el castillo y colarse a la fiesta. Pero algo en los ojos de Drácula le hacían detenerse. No el frío exterior, fue algo más profundo, un sentimiento imperceptible que el señor de la oscuridad logró ocultar casi a la perfección.

Miedo.

¿Por que? Naruto no lo sabía. Su mente se negaba a creer que Drácula le tuviese miedo, los humanos normales no reaccionaron con miedo a él y sus poderes -aunque claro, nunca hizo más que pequeños jutsus para ganar un poco de dinero y salvar algunas vidas- por lo que esa opción estaba completamente descartada.

Suspirando, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. La ilusión de su cuerpo cubierto de tatuajes aun presente, lo mejor sería evitar molestar a Drácula. Aunque le doliera, no podía simplemente hacer su voluntad en la vida de Mavis y su padre. Por lo que, girando en sus talones, comenzó a caminar entre las tumbas. Probablemente podría darle su regalo a la pelinegra en privado sin llamar la atención.

Su atención de repente fue ganada por un murciélago navegando el viento, arqueo una ceja cuando descendió a su dirección, dando un elegante giro en el aire; el murciélago se cubrió de una tenue niebla azul antes de revelar la forma de Mavis vestida nuevamente con su ropa normal.

"¿Vas a alguna parte?" pregunto la chica sentada en la lápida.

"Hey Mavis, ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Naruto, un poco nervioso de que Drácula lo viera, no por miedo a una pelea o reprimenda, pero temeroso de provocar un conflicto entre padre e hija.

Actuando despreocupadamente, la joven pataleo sus pies ritmicamente "No mucho, estaba aburrida" Incapaz de evitar su alegría de estar sola con el joven saliera a flote, la chica salto de la lápida, quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro del rubio, una sonrisa plasmada en su lindo rostro "Sígueme" dijo caminando lejos de él al interior de una cueva.

"Lo siento Mavis, pero no creo que sea lo mejor".

Mavis jugó su última carta "Será divertido" cantario.

"Ok" la promesa de diversión lo hizo, Naruto comenzó a caminar a Mavis, si el Conde no se enteraba no le haría daño, eso es lo que se dijo.

No fue un largo viaje, quizás treinta minutos en los que caminaron en la oscuridad, en ese tiempo Naruto había creado una improvisada antorcha con un palo y un jutsu de fuego. Mavis lo aprovecho para estar cerca de él con la excusa de compartir la luz. Llegando incluso a sostener su mano para guiarlo, por alguna razón, la iluminación de las llamas le daba a Mavis un tono hermoso en sus ojos… eso según Naruto.

La cabeza de la pelinegra se asomó por la chimenea, mirando a su alrededor a la aún presente oscuridad de la madrugada. Tras asegurar su camino dio un salto del conducto de humo dejando a Naruto salir después de apagar la antorcha y tirar el palo a un lado.

"Ya casi llegamos" dijo Mavis.

Naruto la siguió, caminando a lo alto del techo con la ayuda de un poco de chakra en la planta de los pies, sus ojos vagando de lado a lado mientras degustaba de la gran vista que ofrecía el tejado del hotel. Mavis se detuvo al fin cuando llegaron a la parte más alta, permitiéndole a Naruto disfrutar de la vista completa del paisaje en oscuras.

"Este en mi lugar favorito, siempre vengo aquí a pensar" dijo Mavis, sentándose en las tejas.

Naruto permaneció de pie, sus ojos en el horizonte reflejaban un brillo de nostalgia; recordaba alguna vez haber tenido un lugar como el de Mavis, la cabeza esculpida en piedra del cuarto Hokage en su caso, se quedaba horas mirando la aldea, pensando en su futuro y el cómo lograría que todos lo respetaran.

' _Fui muy ingenuo_ ' se reprendió. Sin embargo, se obligó a permanecer feliz, hoy era el día de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mavis, lo que lo hizo recordar algo muy importante.

"Es verdad, tengo algo para ti" la chica parpadeo confundida cuando Naruto de repente extendió un rollo del interior de su ropa, al abrirlo vio diversas letras ilegibles y lo que parecían ser dibujos muy complejos. Naruto se tomó un tiempo, pero logro encontrar el sello deseado, aplicando un poco de chakra en la palma la choco contra el papel.

 _ **¡PUFF!**_

Mavis tenía que preguntar el cómo Naruto lograba hacer todos esos trucos, incluso su padre no podía podía realizar proezas como aparecer cosas de la nada en bocanadas de humo. Pero lo dejo para luego cuando el rubio le extendió el brazo con un objeto envuelto.

"Feliz cumpleaños" dijo presentando su regalo.

La pelinegra tomo lo ofrecido, sus ojos recorriendo el regalo en papel de remolinos. Sonriendo un poco por la decoración; rasgo el papel con cuidado de no dañar el presente. Al retirar el último trozo miro en sus manos una bufanda de color negro, sus dedos degustaron la suavidad de la prenda solo comparable con la seda egipcia, era un poco larga pero perfecta para ella, y tenía en el borde un pequeño murciélago bordado en color púrpura.

Naruto se aclaró la garganta, ganando la atención de la confundida Mavis, un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas bigotudas, "Bueno, no es mucho, pero yo la hice, si no te gusta puedo comprarte..." pero Naruto fue interrumpido cuando Mavis lo abrazó de repente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su torso.

"Me encanta" dijo, su voz un poco amortiguada por su lugar en el pecho del rubio.

Naruto río alegre, agradeciendo mentalmente a Kurama por la idea y mostrarle el cómo su propia madre le hizo su bufanda roja favorita, estaba un poco ansioso de que tal vez no le gustaría su detalle, especialmente porque la hizo a base de clones de sombra.

Ambos mantuvieron el agradable silencio, Naruto había envuelto sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la joven. Ella alzó la mirada, sus ojos encontrando zafiro; lentamente, ambos comenzaron a cerrar la brecha, los ojos de Mavis cerrándose al igual que los de Naruto, a meros centímetros de chocar sus labios con los del rubio Mavis sintió un agudo dolor en los brazos.

"¡Auch!" Siseo Mavis retirando sus brazos de Naruto, el rubio de inmediato salió de su ensueño, mirando a la pelinegra con miedo de haberla lastimado.

" _ **Mocoso, es un vampiro, el sol la lastima**_ " señaló Kurama.

Naruto miró a su espalda, el amanecer podía verse en el horizonte, rápidamente la condujo a las sombras, recargandola contra una extensión del techo que daba una buena sombra.

"Lo siento, es solo que el sol lastima a los vampiros" comento, frotando sus doloridos brazos.

Esas palabras entristecieron a Naruto; la chica muy probablemente nunca ha visto un amanecer, era uno de los espectáculos más bellos del mundo, pensando, comenzó a planear en su cabeza, si usaba el ángulo del techo lograría dejarla ver el espectáculo.

" _ **Usa mi chakra**_ "

' _¿De qué hablas?_ ' le preguntó a su huésped.

" _ **Ya escuchaste, usa mi chakra, la primera capa lograría reflejar los rayos del sol como un bloqueador solar**_ " instruyó el Biju, una sonrisa enorme desde su lugar en el paisaje mental de Naruto.

' _Pero ella no tiene una red de chakra, no puede sostener una_ …'

" _ **Es verdad, pero existe otra manera. Si mantienes contacto fisico con ella; no debería haber problema**_ ".

Naruto casi podía sentir la burlona sonrisa del zorro en su estómago, la risa en su cabeza no ayudaba mucho. Volviendo a Mavis, la vio aun admirando la bufanda, en algún punto de su conversación con el zorro; la chica se la había puesto alrededor del cuello.

"Mavis, dame la mano" dijo Naruto extendiendo la mano.

La pelinegra miro la mano, estaba a punto de tomarla cuando noto como lentamente el sol comenzaba a subir en el cielo, ella retiro su mano con miedo, aun sintiendo las quemaduras de su accidente anterior.

"Mavis…" Naruto sonrió aun con su mano extendida "…Confía en mi".

Su razón le dictaba que no. No importa que, ella no debía acercarse al sol como tanto su padre le repitió, era de sentido común el que saldría lastimada. Pero su corazón le dijo todo lo contrario, le invito a tomar la mano de Naruto, dejarse guiar por él y confiar ciegamente. Lo conoció por un día quizás, pero algo en él hizo acallar las voces de la razón en su cabeza.

Tomando la mano ofrecida, Mavis se dejó guiar, salió de la seguridad de las sombras y sus ojos se cerraron en automático esperando el dolor, la agonía de sentir su piel quemada. En cambio; recibió una agradable sensación recorrer cada poro de su ser.

Abrió su ojo derecho, lo primero que vio fue el rostro sonriente de Naruto frente a ella. Naruto se retiró de enfrente, sin dejar de sostener su mano, Mavis vio muchas cosas en su largo tiempo de vida, 118 años te hacían una mujer muy experimentada en varios sentidos de la belleza. Pero el amanecer atravesando las montañas de Transilvania fue un espectáculo que se llevó por mucho cada alabanza.

Naruto se quedó de pie junto a ella, sus dedos entrelazados en la mano del otro. Una sensación agradable recorriendo su cuerpo al ver los ojos de Mavis iluminarse con el sol de la mañana, y no se debía a la capa de chakra rojo alrededor de la chica, fue un sentimiento que creía nunca volvería a sentir.

"Esto es lo más increíble que he visto".

El susurro de Mavis calentó el corazón de Naruto, sintiendo que ya era demasiado tarde. paso su brazo unido a Mavis por sobre la cabeza de la chica, envolviendo su otro brazo en su bien formada cintura; procedió a caminar de reversa a la oscuridad.

Naruto la liberó al asegurarse ella no corría peligro, su capa de chakra lentamente regresando a su dueño. Mavis estaba maravillada, extasiada con el comienzo del día de su cumpleaños..

"Naruto eso fue increíble, quiero decir es…" pero fue silenciada cuando de repente el grito agudo de Naruto sono atrás en su espalda.

"¿Naruto?" pregunto, pero lo único que vio fue una parte del techo roto a su espalda.

* * *

[ **Unos minutos antes; Sauna del Hotel** ]

El vapor flotaba en el aire cubriendo de una tenue neblina la habitación, el calor en el cuarto fue nivelado a las órdenes de los ocupantes, cinco amigos y un hombre baba relajándose en el sauna. Drácula, Frank, Murray, Wayne y Griffin los cinco compartiendo un momento de amistad.

"¿Acaso no les dije que se iban a divertir? ¿No es esto lo mejor?" comentó el vampiro, su mano jalando una cadena de hierro en el techo que desencadenó una explosión controlada de caliente vapor.

Wayne jadeaba con su lengua de fuera y su pelaje pegado al cuerpo por el sudor exudado respondió "Si, es una buena sudadita. Oye ¿cuando Naruto dejará de planear la fiesta? Se ve que es alivianado".

"Si, es buena bestia" comento Frankestein "Y fue lindo ver a Mavis riendo y coqueteando con él" comentó Frankenstein, esperaba que Drácula no cargara todo el trabajo de la fiesta al chico. Se sentiría culpable si el joven dejará de divertirse por planear la fiesta.

Pero el comentario no le cayó nada bien a Drácula, "¿Quien coquetea con quien? ¡Ja! Por favor, Mavis nunca se fijaria en un tipejo de su clase" comentó el Conde con desdén.

Fue el turno de Frank y los otros de ofenderse, no era secreto que los vampiros eran seres muy orgullosos, por lo que el hombre de diversos cadáveres creyó Drácula se refería a algún tonto tipo de superioridad "¿Disculpa? Acaso tener partes extras nos vuelve inferiores a usted 'Señor noble'" dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos en el aire.

Al ver su error, Drácula trato de arreglarlo, "No, no, no, Franky mi hermano, es solo que no creo que a Mavis le gusten los chicos con cabello rubio y de punta".

"¿Cómo dijiste?" preguntó el hombre invisible con un tono molesto.

"¿Y tú porque te ofendes?".

"¡YO TENGO CABELLO RUBIO Y DE PUNTA!" grito Griffin.

"¿Y cómo iba a saber eso?" grito el exasperado Conde. Viendo como su conversación parecía solo molestar a sus amigos, trato de rectificarse, "Vean, todo esto es simplemente ridículo, después de todo, Naruto ya se fue".

"Espera un momento ¿Se fue?" pregunto Murray.

"Sí, decidió que no le gustaba Mavis, ni ninguno de nosotros".

Los monstruos estuvieron a punto de comprar su mentira, incluso se vieron desilusionados; Frank no podía imaginarse cómo se sentiría Mavis por la noticia. Pero la farsa de Drácula cayó literalmente del cielo rompiendo el techo del sauna y cayendo sobre el vampiro.

Naruto se sobo el cráneo, parpadeando varias veces para despejar las motas negras. Durante toda la caída nunca se le ocurrió usar un jutsu o algo para salvar su vida. Especialmente por estar preocupado por Mavis, pero al alzar la vista la vio asomándose por el hoyo de su caída por lo que suspiro de alivio al ver que estaba bien.

Frankenstein se acercó a su amigo derribado, sus ojos entrecerrados y ceño fruncido, Drácula sonrió nerviosamente mientras seguía cargando al rubio "Parece que cambió de opinión" dijo el gigante

 **Fin del capitulo 2.**

* * *

 **Un nuevo capitulo y posteado el día dicho. Solo como un extra, les invito a visitar mi perfil de Tumblr, Silver d Hei postea contenido picante para sus seguidores. Espero poder verlos o leerlos ahí.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Hotel Transylvania, solo soy un escritor novato que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

"Mi nombre es Mavis" - personaje hablando.

' _Kurama, por el amor de dios_ ' - personaje pensando.

" **Este es un buen lugar para estirar las piernas** " - Biju/Demonio hablando.

' _ **Mejor no lo hago**_ ' - Biju/Demonio pensando.

 **Antes de ir a por el plato fuerte; Os dejo con los comentarios y respuestas a preguntas a este humilde escritor.**

 **Tiempo de Comentarios.**

 **Jenko J. Jenkins 99** : Si, realmente me gusta el buen padre de Asura. A ese hombre le deberían de dar el premio al padre del año. Y en cuanto a mis otras historias, pronto, pronto.

 **Breaker234** : Al principio pensaba en hacer a Naruto moler a golpes al jorobado, meter un poco de fanservice y continuar; pero me fui con lo actual.

 **Natuxhi** : Paciencia; esta historia solo abarca la primera película… por ahora.

 **dugartesaid30** : La historia se centra en el romance, por lo que lamento si te decepciono con la falta de peleas. En cuanto a que soy un buen autor…. Haces que me sonroje, no soy tan bueno.

 **Elchabon** : Gracias, intento hacer lo mejor.

 **dovah117** : Jaja, no juzgues un libro por su portada. Admito no es común, pero es algo que me gusta escribir; incluso si fuera solo para una persona.

 **Takumi Yousei** : Has fila, le pedí al jorobado 1 hace dos semanas y nunca me lo trajo T_T.

 **El solitario** : Es bueno ser de los pocos que se atreven a incursionar en algo, aunque originalmente lo hice solo porque quería una historia del par.

 **Breaker234** : Ah, intentando sacar spoilers, bueno pues tengo uno grande para ti… vas a lee el capítulo.

 **Kitsuneblue** : Fufufu, tal vez. Pero será más adelante.

Gracias por los favoritos y siguiendo. Me alegra que a mucha gente le guste lo que escribo. Pero sobre todo gracias por los comentarios; son combustible para este escritor.

* * *

[ **Salon** ]

De una patada Drácula abrió las grandes puertas del salón de eventos. Siendo arrastrado detrás de su espalda, un malhumorado rubio de bigotes que refunfuñaba con los brazos cruzados. El señor de la oscuridad parpadeo antes de darse cuenta de que todavía estaba usando la toalla del sauna alrededor de la cintura, liberando el cuello de la camisa de su víctima, el vampiro usó sus poderes, envolviendose en una niebla azul que trajo nuevamente su vestimenta pulcra y capa.

"¡No puedo creer que te quedaras!" dando unas respiraciones profundas en un intento de reinar en su temple; Drácula miró al otro lado del salón "¿Vez esas mesas y sillas?" preguntó señalando dichos objetos "Puedes pasar todo el día acomodandolas 'Planea fiestas'".

Naruto que se había levantado del suelo y sacudido el poco polvo residual de su caída anterior; miro las mesas incierto "Lo siento, pero tengo una cita…" al ver como de los ojos del vampiro brotaron llamas decidió cambiar su término para la cita con Mavis "…ción. Si, una citación de Mavis, ella quiere ir al Spa y como soy el ganador del boleto-".

"NO ME IMPORTA ¡A TRABAJAR!".

Naruto dio un largo suspiro, caminando a las mesas en el fondo "Genial, ahora se como se siente tu hija" no por eso le agrado, con suerte terminaría antes de que la reservación del Spa expirará.

El pelinegro exhaló una bocanada de aire, acomodando su despeinado cabello con sus manos permitió que el silencio lo relajara; silencio interrumpido abruptamente por Naruto que jalaba dos mesas por el suelo y cargaba otras dos con sus brazos extras antes de azotarlas contra el suelo.

"¡Basta! ¡Basta!" gritó materializandose en una neblina azul frente a Naruto "¡Al rincón! Estás castigado" gritó Drácula señalando la esquina.

"¿Castigado?" preguntó Naruto con un deje de burla "Luche en una guerra y tengo veinte años, debes estar bromeando".

Pero su queja cayó en oídos sordos cuando el vampiro uso nuevamente sus poderes, levantandolo del suelo y empujándolo contra la esquina mientras miraba a la pared; como guirnalda en el pastel su pulgar derecho entró en su boca como si se tratase de un bebé.

Una vez atendido el asunto; Drácula se giró a ver a las mesas "Ok" dijo aplaudiendo un par de veces, "Mesa 57,muévete a la posición 23" dijo el vampiro, sin notar como Naruto volvió su cabeza y amplió los ojos al ver la mesa flotar y volar a la posición determinada "17 a 48. 16 a 47. 19 a 50" continuó Drácula mientras tres mesas más volaron hacia sus posiciones.

Naruto logró liberarse del poder de Drácula con poco esfuerzo, corriendo a un lado de las mesas ya estacionadas, recordando el numero en especifico de una se monto encima. "39 arriba, por favor".

Al instante la mesa obedecio, sin embargo se quedo sin aliento al ver al rubio encima de ella, pero continuó obedeciendo las órdenes "Increíble" se rió Naruto, ahora comprendía porque el Tsuchikage le encantaba usar su elemento polvo para volar, fue genial.

Durante un tiempo voló en el aire, riendo por lo bajo para no alertar al vampiro; cosa imposible de hacer pues el surf sobre viento resultó demasiado vistoso para no ser apreciado por el vampiro.

Con su ceño fruncido el pelinegro atacó "31 a 19" sin previo aviso la nueva mesa golpeo la de Naruto provocando al rubio caer de cara en el suelo, Drácula se rió un poco antes de volver a su trabajo.

Regresando a sus pies, Naruto se montó en otra mesa, contandolas hasta lograr dar con el número, "24, arriba-ttebayo" dijo con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

Drácula término de ordenarle a una nueva mesa tomar el lugar que le correspondía, estaba apunto de hablar nuevamente, cuando de repente una nueva mesa pasó demasiado cerca de su cabeza que tuvo por instinto que moverse, al mirar a su atacante; vio al rubio problemático de pie sobre la mesa navegar por el aire.

En otras circunstancias Drácula se habría molestado por tal atentado. Pero al ver la sonrisa sin malicia de Naruto, hizo que sus labios se extendieron hacia arriba en una sonrisa propia.

Naruto miro a la posición anterior del vampiro, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar a nadie en el suelo. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de localizarlo, pero fue inútil.

"¿Buscas a alguien cabeza de púas?".

Los ojos de Naruto se ampliaron al mirar al frente dónde Drácula apareció de cabeza sentado sobre una mesa. El padre de Mavis tenía una sonrisa en su rostro ganado por la sorpresa de Naruto, pero el rubio se recupero rapido.

"Atrapame si puedes anciano".

"38 y 56 a mi lado" ordenó Drácula haciendo a dos mesas volar junto a él. Con renovada vitalidad, Drácula persiguió a Naruto por todo el salón, tenía que admitir el chico era bueno volando; cada estrategia para derribarlo la controlaba con una buena cantidad de fuerza, errático en sus movimientos a tal grado que lo volvieron impredecible. Fuertes carcajadas no tardaron en salir de ambos mientras la persecución se intensificó.

"Vamos Drácula, no he pasado de primera" gritó Naruto, esquivando fácilmente al saltar sobre la mesa entrante y aterrizar en la misma que usaba.

"Apenas estoy calentando motores".

El juego rápidamente se incrementó, más mesas volaban persiguiendo a Naruto, el rubio se vio obligado a cambiar tres veces de vehículo al no ver escape en los planes de Drac, pero aún así le faltaba atraparlo.

"27, 45, 65, 76, 48 bloquear el paso" dijo Drácula "¡Bloquear el paso!".

Literalmente una pared de mesas se alzó a meros metros frente a Naruto. Chasqueando su lengua, vio por encima del hombro como Drácula le seguía el paso, sin embargo su ceño se transformó en sonrisa al ver los espacios entre mesas.

"¡Buen intento!" gritó dando un saludo de dos dedos, usando solo fuerza física, dio un impresionante salto, girando como torbellino y entrando como flecha pasó entre el diminuto espacio de las mesas, su suerte le brindó la ayuda al encontrarse cayendo de pie tras una voltereta en una mesa errante.

Dracula al verlo no se detuvo, es más, incrementó la velocidad de su mesa contra la gran pared; olvidando que podía simplemente comandar a los muebles vivientes para moverse del camino. Las mesas lo notaron e incluso algunas comenzaron a rezar a alguna deidad por sus vidas.

Pero metros antes de colisionar; Drácula imito al rubio, usando su ligero cuerpo pasó entre las mesas sin dañarlas. El conde comenzó a reír incluso más mientras caía de pie sobre una de las mesas del otro lado de la pared, saltando una, dos, tres…¿Porque no sintió la cuarta?

Rápidamente se dio cuenta que no existía otro mueble para equilibrarse, la gravedad hizo su trabajo jalando a Drac al suelo, el vampiro estuvo apunto de convertirse en murciélago cuando repentinamente una de las tablas de madera salió a su rescate.

"Te tengo".

El responsable no era otro que el rubio de bigotes, ambos comenzaron a empujarse sobre la mesa, cada uno tratando de llevar la dirección del objeto móvil. Sus risas estruendosas retumbando en los pasillos del hotel una vez pasaron por las puertas del salón. Sin embargo su diversión terminó al momento de estrellarse contra una pobre armadura.

En el suelo, Drácula cayó en una pose un poco incomoda, pero eso no le importo como aún tenía plasmada una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. En un parpadeo el Conde se levantó del suelo tomando el casco de la armadura desecha mientras continuaba riendo.

"JAJAJA ¿Vistes eso? ¿y quién es este? ¿Sir-fragilón?" Drácula se carcajeo, recargándose contra la pared, "Uff. Tengo que admitirlo, eso fue divertido ¿verdad?" le preguntó al casco, pero no espero su respuesta mientras lo arrojaba por sobre encima del hombro.

"Naruto, la diversion de la que hablas jaja, es-" dijo el Conde antes de retirar la manta del cuerpo de Naruto; pero en vez de encontrar al rubio de bigotes se topó con un torso de armadura desmontado resultante de su anterior viaje.

"¿Naruto?" pregunto Drácula, mirado a su derecha e izquierda, no creía posible que el joven de mejillas marcadas se alejara tanto. Fue en ese momento cuando noto una serie de pequeñas huellas recorriendo el pasillo, sus agudos ojos reconociendo de inmediato las marcas dejadas por la única persona que haría tal cosa.

"¡Cuasimodo!" gruño el vampiro.

El rey de la noche emprendió la búsqueda de su loco cocinero, corriendo a una velocidad que dejaría a los maratonistas verdes de la envidia, dejando detrás de él una pequeña estela de polvo, navegando entre pasillos sin nadie que lo detuviera, pero se vio obligado a detenerse cuando a la vuelta del pasillo se topó a su pequeña hija caminando a su dirección, lo que lo obligó a frenar, evitando chocar contra la joven heredera.

"¿Papá?" preguntó Mavis.

"¡Mavis! ¿Qué haces despierta? El sol ya salio; podría matarte, mi ratoncita" dijo Drácula, perdiendo un poco el foco de encontrar al rubio.

"No podía dormir" respondió Mavis "¿Sabes dónde está Naruto?".

Drácula se jalo nerviosamente el cuello de su camisa "No, no he visto a..." pero se detuvo una vez su cerebro registró las palabras de Mavis "¿Por qué quieres saber?" preguntó el padre entrecerrando los ojos mientras sus cejas se fruncieron, llegando al límite de inclinarse por una respuesta "¿Te gusta?".

"¿Que?" Mavis se sorprendió por la pregunta, la mirada interrogativa de su padre no le hizo más fácil la situación mientras se ponía nerviosa y trataba de mentir "No, por favor. Es tan raro, completamente impredecible..." Mavis exhalo un suspiro soñador "No es como si fuera el hombre más divertido y guapo que he conocido" término la chica sonriendo con un sonrojo mientras pasaba un mechón de su cabello por detrás de la oreja izquierda.

La expresión facial de Drácula fue una oda a la incredulidad. Frente a él su hija prácticamente intentaba inutilmente cubrir su enamoramiento, "Disculpame un momento, mi niña" dijo nerviosamente a la joven antes de acercarse a la armadura estacionada más cerca en el pasillo.

"¿Tienen la ubicación de Cuasimodo?" pregunto Drácula con su voz de mando.

"Si señor" la armadura hizo un saludo militar "Está en el vestíbulo rumbo a la cocina".

Drácula asintió antes de dar una nueva orden "Detenlo a toda costa ¿Está claro?" al recibir un asentimiento de parte de su lacayo se giró a su hija.

* * *

[ **Vestíbulo** ]

La forma inconciente de Naruto era actualmente cargado en la espalda del jorobado, un mal cálculo en su plan de vuelo lo hizo chocar de cara a un borde de concreto que sobresalía del techo, Naruto penso rapido y mientras luchaba con Drácula por el control, empujo la cabeza del vampiro abajo, pero con su noble sacrificio llegó la inconsciencia.

Su henger aún estaba activado gracias al zorro gigante que vive en su interior. Kurama miraba a su contenedor desde su paisaje mental, los ojos azules del Uzumaki fueron reemplazados por espirales y una enorme y humeante bola salía de su frente.

" **¿Quien lo diria? Tu cabeza dura al final te salvó la vida** " halago el zorro al inconsciente rubio, con gusto se haría cargo del cuerpo del Uzumaki, liberarse de sus ataduras sería un juego de niños para el gran biju, noquear o matar al jorobado un pedazo de pastel.

Pero estaba demasiado aburrido, ¡Demonios! Sí que lo está. Naruto siendo meloso con la vampira solo lo podía entretener hasta cierto punto. La carrera de mesas voladoras parecía prometedor pero se acabó demasiado pronto.

Por lo que decidió dejar al Jorobado 'Atrapar' al humano. Solo para ver los planes del monstruo, pero al momento el peligro toque la puerta, Kurama dejaría de jugar.

" **Oh, parece que no me equivoque en cuanto al entretenimiento** " se dijo al ver a través de los sentidos de Naruto las diversas armaduras huecas bloqueando el paso a su secuestrador. Por lo menos este seria un buen entretenimiento hasta que fuera su turno de tomar el control del cuerpo de Naruto y lograse ver su programa de televisión favorito.

" **Me pregunto ¿José Daniel de la Ribeira por fin se declarara a María Antonieta Fernández de Salazar?** ".

...si, el zorro gigante tenía unos pasatiempos muy raros.

* * *

[ **Drácula y Mavis** ]

El dúo de padre e hija caminaron hasta llegar al interior de la vasta biblioteca del hotel, alguna vez sede del 'Emocionante' juego de Bingo, ahora se encontraba a oscuras con una tenue luz proveniente del fuego de antorchas y velas.

Al entrar Drácula trató de disuadir a Mavis sobre el amor, un tema que ningún padre, no importa la edad, le gusta tratar con sus hijos "Pero mi ratoncita, eres muy joven para enamorarte. Nadie se enamora a tu edad".

"Mamá tenía mi edad cuando se conocieron" debatió Mavis mirando a su padre con una sonrisa "Y tía Eunice dice que fue ella quien te beso primero porque tu estabas demasiado asustado para dar el primer paso".

"Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí" dijo Drácula ligeramente avergonzado, dejando escapar un suspiro miró a su hija "Olvidate de mamá y los besos".

"Papá" dijo la heredera ligeramente molesta "En algún momento me voy a casar" Drácula no lo sabía, pero al decir 'casar' Mavis pensó en cierto chico rubio de mejillas marcadas "No puedo estar aquí para siempre".

Tales palabras confundieron a Drácula "¿Que? ¿Por qué no?" le preguntó ligeramente temeroso de que su hija pensara nuevamente en dejar su hotel "Si apenas se te cayeron los colmillos de leche".

* * *

[ **Vestíbulo** ]

' _Uff, mi cabeza_ ' pensó Naruto una vez se despertó de la inconsciencia, sus ojos trabajaron para acostumbrarse a la luz. Trato de llevar una mano a su cabeza, pero pronto descubrió que no podía moverse, mirando abajo noto las gruesas sogas alrededor de su cuerpo.

" **¡Hey! Mocoso, ya despertaste** ".

' _¿Kurama? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Y quienes son esos sujetos?_ ' pregunto mentalmente el Uzumaki una vez vislumbro a diversas gárgolas persiguiendolo. Pero eran rápidamente despachadas por el jorobado que se columpiaba por el candelabro, del cual se dio cuenta estaba atado.

" **Bueno, es una larga historia… realmente no, fuistes secuestrado por el narizón después de caer inconsciente por un golpe** ".

' _Espera ¿Me noquee? Eso es ridículo, no puede ser que un golpe me_ - **PUM** ' pero lo que Naruto estaba apunto de decir fue acallado tras recibir un segundo golpe en la cabeza de parte de una gárgola que trato de tomar a Cuasimodo. El Jorobado previo el movimiento y se agacho; provocando al mesero halado de sólida roca chocar cabezas con el Uzumaki.

" _ **¡Suspiro!**_ **Como digas** " a veces su contenedor podía ser tan lento.

* * *

[ **Biblioteca** ]

Durante su corta plática, Drácula llegó a sentirse cada vez más nervioso si fuese posible, su hija parecía no entender de razones "¿Pero por qué el repentino interés?" expresó el padre, caminando detrás de su hija que se recargo en un pedestal "Cada vez que trataba de hablarte de amor, siempre decías '¡Ay Papá, es tan asqueroso!' y '¡Ew, no quiero saber de eso!' '" dijo tratando de hacer la voz de su hija.

Mavis miró al busto de mármol en el pedestal del que se recargo. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al imaginarse la cara de Naruto sustituyendo la piedra, con su mano derecha, trazó la mejilla del rostro como si fuera una de las mejillas bigotudas del Uzumaki.

"No lo se" un nuevo suspiro salió de su boca, ella honestamente no lo sabía. Fue un sentimiento nacido del corazón, casi mágico.

Pero antes de lograr tratar de hacer comprender a su padre de la agradable sensación que Naruto le provocaba, la puerta de la biblioteca fue abierta, dejando ver a una armadura sin aliento… sí es que eso fuera posible.

"¡Señor! Logró llegar a la cocina".

"¡¿QUE?!" gito Drácula, "¿Entonces para que te pago?" le gritó a la armadura antes de girarse nuevamente a Mavis "Lo siento cariño, papá tiene que irse".

Ni un segundo después el pelinegro salió disparado a gran velocidad dejando atrás a Mavis, la armadura siguió un segundo después a su jefe "Ni siquiera me paga" no sin antes volver e irse nuevamente.

* * *

[ **Cocina** ].

' _Mmm, algo huele realmente bien_ ' fue el primer pensamiento coherente de Naruto una vez se despertó de su letargo. No lograba identificar qué cocinaban, pero olía delicioso.

Pero todo agradable olor pasó a segundo plano por un punzante dolor, seguido de la sensación de estar dando vueltas lentamente. Confundido por la creciente incomodidad, Naruto abrió los ojos, solo para ampliarlos como platos al verse atado a una vara giratoria con una hoguera debajo de él.

"¿Qué demonios?" gritó Naruto, sin querer alertando al jorobado quien ya comenzaba a cortar verduras para su guiso.

" **Por fin te levantas** ".

' _Kurama, ¿Por qué no me has liberado aun?_ '.

" **Mhe, estaba a un minuto de hacerlo, pero luego olfatee ese delicioso aroma. Debes admitir que hueles delicioso rostizado** ".

' _Ja, ja_ ' dijo mentalmente Naruto con un gran tono de sarcasmo ' _Que gracioso_ '.

" **...** ".

'...'.

" **...** ".

' _Espera ¿Hablas en serio?_ '.

No logro obtener una respuesta de parte de su amigo, ya que la puerta de la cocina fue abierta de par en par por el dueño del hotel, Dracula se movio rapido, caminando al rubio con su ceño fruncido.

"¡Bonjour, Monsieur Drácula!" saludo Cuasimodo solo para ser ignorado.

"Cierra la boca" cuando llegó con Naruto, Drácula lo sacó del fuego, no fue un problema las ataduras, nada que sus garras no cortasen con un simple jalón "¿Estás bien?" preguntó el Conde honestamente preocupado.

"Bueno, estoy mejor que la primera vez que trataron de comerme" un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Naruto. Desde el bosque de la muerte, nunca volvió a ver a las serpientes de la misma manera.

Drácula dio un suspiro de alivio, poniendo una mano en la espalda del rubio lo encaminó a la puerta de salida: pero antes de dar más de dos pasos a la salida, Cuasimodo los abordó al caer frente al Conde por medio de una cadena.

"¿Ahora lo ayuda?" preguntó el jorobado de manera sospechosa "¿Que ocurre con usted y este humano?" dijo mientras entrecerró los ojos a Naruto.

"Él no es un humano ¡Es un monstruo!" le gritó Drácula, estaba tentado a usar sus poderes y dejar al jorobado en la anterior posición de Naruto.

' _Por primera vez en mi vida no me siento ofendido_ ' pensó Naruto, cuantas veces en su infancia fue catalogado como una aberración de la naturaleza por los aldeanos en su natal Konoha.

" **Amen** ".

Cuasimodo no estaba convencido. Es verdad que existen monstruos capaces de aparentar la apariencia humana, su jefe fue un claro ejemplo. Pero el rubio olía a humano, sutil, casi imperceptible, pero incapaz de evadir los sentidos de su rata mascota.

Una sonrisa se ensanchó en las facciones del jorobado, una que puso a Naruto incómodo. No por ser una amenaza, más porque al sonreir el enano dejó al descubierto sus amarillos dientes con un pedazo de lechuga entre ellos.

"Sí de verdad es un monstruo, ¿Porque no intenta asustar a Esmeralda?" preguntó el monstruo señalando a su fiel mascota sentada en un barril de madera a un lado.

"¿El ratón?" Drácula se burló, mirando a Naruto antes de hacerle una señal "No hay problema".

Sin ninguna opción aparte para salir del apuro, el Uzumaki se acercó a la rata, Cuasimodo y Drácula lo observaron con sus respectivas expectativas. El jorobado tenía plena confianza en que su rata mascota no iba a mostrar miedo alguno, pues a sido criada entre los monstruos más terroríficos de la historia.

Dracula por el contrario se encontraba expectante. Durante el corto periodo de tiempo que lo ha conocido, Naruto a logrado sorprenderlo, incluso hacerlo sentir ligeramente -muy- enfermo con sus poderes.

El rubio de mejillas marcadas suspiro, cerrando los ojos mientras pensaba en que hacer para asustar a la rata. No creía que un animal que convive con monstruos se asustaba fácilmente.

' _Bueno, ahí vamos_ '.

El aire repentinamente descendió varios grados, lo noto Drácula. Lo suficiente para ver su aliento salir de su boca. La cocina se llenó de una sensación horrible, espantosa, parecía que era el único que la notaba, Cuasimodo a su lado estaba demasiado centrado para dar algún interés a su alrededor.

' _¿Que tramas muchacho?_ ' pensó el Vampiro mirando a la espalda del Uzumaki. Fue en ese momento que sus ojos captaron cómo lentamente los brazos extras de Naruto crecían de sus hombros.

Esmeralda no se sentia comoda, el sudor resbalaba por su ser mojando su pelaje. Siendo ella el receptor de este… este instinto asesino, una sensación de muerte cruda y sin adulterar, miro a todos lados nerviosa, incapaz de mantener el contacto visual con los helados ojos del 'Humano'.

Repentinamente; el cabello rubio se transformó en blancas hebras indomables, las pupilas azules desaparecieron en un infinito y nauseabundo blanco, la camisa que usaba hasta hace poco explotó en una lluvia de trizas; mostrando su cuerpo que adquirió un tono levemente rojo mientras sus tatuajes parecían cobrar vida con lo brillantes que relucieron.

" **¡Inaceptable!** " rugió con voz demoníaca Naruto. Los cuatro apéndices extras explotaron de sus hombros, llamaradas de fuego rodearon su cuerpo, volviendo aún más terribles sus facciones de ojos blancos y gruesos bigotes, sumado a los recientemente formados caninos en su boca; dio la apariencia de un verdadero ser salido del averno.

"...".

"...".

 _¡Prruuuuifff!_

Seguido de la pequeña pero audible flatulencia, la rata cayó desmayada al suelo con las patas arriba. Todo su pelaje adquirió un tono blanco resultado del susto.

"Demasiado fácil" dijo Naruto tras desterrar nuevamente todos los brazos y regresar a su usual color rubio, trono sus dedos tras ponerse una nueva camisa recién salida de un sello en su abdomen. Miro al molesto Cuasimodo con una sonrisa "¿Satisfecho?".

"¡NO!" gritó Cuasimodo, nunca aceptaría que un humano lograse infundir tanto miedo, a su vez, los humanos no son otra cosa que bolsas de carne listos para ser degustados. "Se que eres un humano, apestas a uno" gritó, columpiándose de cadena en cadena proliferando sus acusaciones a viva voz.

"¡Un humano!" gritó haciendo a Naruto ponerse nervioso porque alguien -Mavis- escuchara, el Jorobado continuo columpiándose, tomando un cuchillo de una mesa cuando pasó por encima, sin inmutarse por su jefe se columpio con dirección al rubio "Humano ¡Monsieur Drácula ha traído a un humano al…!".

Sin embargo sus gritos fueron rápidamente silenciados al momento que Drácula lanzó sus poderes al enano entrante, congelando al Jorobado en el aire que sin el control de su cuerpo cayó al suelo como un montón de ladrillos.

Una vez arreglado el problema, Drácula camino a la puerta indicando al rubio que lo acompañara. Naruto estaba apunto de salir, cuando miro al jorobado consciente pero inmóvil, una sonrisa apareció en su cara. El Uzumaki camino al congelado Cuasimodo mientras en una bocanada de humo aparecía algo que puso a sudar al jorobado.

* * *

[ **Pasillo** ]

"Lamento la demora" dijo Naruto una vez salió de la cocina y se acercó a Drácula. Se tardó unos minutos pero nunca podría dejar pasar la oportunidad de bromear a alguien. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo; el rubio noto que el Conde se encontraba inusualmente callado, algo que le inquieto desde que antes de su accidente, el pelinegro parecía una persona completamente diferente.

"Hey...mmm...gracias por salvarme-ttebayo" rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza con una sonrisa el Uzumaki trató de aminorar la seriedad del ambiente "Por un momento creí que Kurama realmente me iba a dejar rostizar".

El vampiro no respondió de inmediato. Miró al rostro sonriente de Naruto, antes de suspirar por lo que sabía tenía que hacer "Hay algo que necesito mostrarte".

Aún preocupado por la lúgubre actitud, siguió a Drácula, navegando por los pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación en específico; al entrar, la oscuridad los recibió inundando la habitacion. Tenuemente iluminada con velas y con una pobre decoración. Pero lo que llamó la atención de Naruto fue el gran ataúd en medio del cuarto seguida de una pintura medio cubierta por una tela que no logro identificar por la oscuridad.

Problema solucionado por el Conde cuando se acercó lo suficiente para que la pintura fuera iluminada con la antorcha en su mano "Wow" dijo Naruto, la pintura mostraba a una linda mujer pelinegra de la edad de Drácula… o al menos la que aparentaba el vampiro "Es muy hermosa" dijo, por alguna razón algunos de los rasgos de la mujer le parecían familiares.

"Sí. Ella lo fue" dijo Drácula con una pequeña sonrisa, confundiendo a Naruto al ver la melancolía reflejada en sus ojos "Existe una imagen similar en un lugar llamado las runas de Lubov".

"¿Ruinas de Lubov?" murmuró el rubio, un interruptor se encendió en su cerebro, los ojos de Naruto se ampliaron "Claro" dijo con una sonrisa "Ya lo recuerdo, ella es Lady Lubov".

"¿La conoces?" pregunto Drácula honestamente sorprendido.

Naruto sin embargo negó, "No tanto como quisiera" le dijo al vampiro mientras caminaba más cerca de la pintura para una mejor inspección "Me quede en esas ruinas el primer mes que llegué a esta dimensión" dijo sin notar la sorpresa en la cara de Drácula.

"Después de hacer algo de dinero y aprender el idioma me fui. Pero debo admitir, incluso siendo solo ruinas; el lugar brinda un aura de amor y serenidad" dijo Naruto, él había escuchado algunas historias del lugar mientras sus clones recolectaban información y libros. Fue un duro mes para aprender pero nada que un abuso de los clones de sombras no solucionara.

Durante su corta estancia miro la misma pintura en una de las habitaciones. Pero a diferencia de ésta, la de las ruinas se encontraba en condiciones deplorables, un vestigio de un antiguo accidente, pensó; por las diversas marcas de fuego que estropearon tan hermosa muestra de arte.

Los ojos de Naruto se ampliaron como platos. Mirando al ataúd y luego a la pintura, los engranajes en su cabeza giraron tiempo extra. Una serpiente de miedo subió por su espalda, sus ojos se posaron en el vampiro, que se mantuvo en silencio.

"Existe una leyenda" dijo Drácula, "Una noche de luna llena; Lady Lubov se encontró con un solitario Conde por casualidad. Se dice que en el mundo no existían dos almas que se querían tanto. Finalmente se casaron y se establecieron en el castillo Lubov. Tuvieron un hijo. Pero entonces, ocurrió una horrible tragedia. Un incendio comenzó misteriosamente y mató a los dos".

"La leyenda está mal" La cortina que cubría el resto de la pintura fue removida por Drácula en un rápido movimiento; confirmando las sospechas de Naruto "Solo la esposa murio" la imagen completa fue la de una familia. Drácula, su esposa y su recién nacida bebé; cada pincelada captando el amor de los padres por el pequeño bulto en manos de la mujer.

"Y no fue un misterioso incendio lo que la mató" Drácula se giró a Naruto, sus ojos brillando de furia y dolor; pesar por el ser amado perdido. "Fue asesinada por los de tu clase ¡Ellos son los verdaderos monstruos!".

Ninguna palabra fue dicha en un corto tiempo, fue Drácula el que rompió el silencio "Construí este lugar para mi amada, para proteger a su hija. Como padre haces todo lo posible para mantener a tu familia a salvo. Incluso si tienes que romper su confianza".

El Uzumaki recordó al viejo Sandaime Hokage ¿Cuantas veces le pregunto al viejo por sus padres? Solo para recibir la misma mentira de que el viejo nunca los conoció. Fue en su pelea contra Nagato que Naruto se enteró que el viejo le mentía; solo para protegerlo de los enemigos que su padre ganó con los años.

"Y ahora, Mavis tiene sentimientos por ti".

"¿Eh?" parpadeando un par de veces como un búho, Naruto salió de su pasado para escuchar lo que el vampiro dijo "Espera ¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo haría? No soy nada especial" en su mente Mavis fue sin duda la mujer más hermosa y divertida que ha conocido. Claro, en las naciones elementales vivió unas pocas experiencias con varias mujeres que eran el sueño de cualquier hombre. Pero con cada una de ellas sintió siempre que no terminaba de encajar, de hacer click.

"No, está bien" dijo Drácula sonriendo ligeramente al nervioso niño "Eres un buen chico. Si el mundo fuera diferente, tal vez hubiera sido posible" dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Sabiendo a lo que se refería, Naruto trato de plantear su punto de vista "No es tan malo, quizás no se como era el mundo hace 100 años, pero he conocido a muchas personas alrededor del mundo" recordó la primera vez que uso chakra en público, en vez de miedo por lo desconocido, las personas se sintieron atraídas y emocionadas "Los humanos no son completamente malos, solo tienen miedo".

Drácula miro la honestidad en los ojos del rubio, una confianza inquebrantable que hacía al vampiro querer confiar. Pero el amor a su esposa e hija le hizo dudar "¿Estás seguro que sí salimos a la luz, todos nos aceptaran? ¿Todos?" enfatizó.

"¡ _ **MONSTRUO**_ _!_ ".

" _¡_ _ **Demonio**_ _!_ ".

" _ **¿Por qué no nos haces un favor y te mueres maldito mocoso?**_ ".

La confianza de Naruto flaqueo, cientos de voces inundaron su mente con mensajes de odio y muerte. El rencor del pueblo fue mayor a sus esfuerzos, casi todos le dieron la espalda solo dejó de ser útil; un puñado de personas fueron los únicos rayos de luz en su oscura estancia en Konoha, un limitado número de personas que le ayudaron y apoyaron en su búsqueda de la felicidad.

"No" dijo. No podría perdonarse exponer a Mavis a tal dolor. Verla llorar por querer agradar a personas demasiado arraigadas a su odio. Obligarla a dormir con un ojo abierto por miedo a que alguien trate entrar otra vez a tu casa y acabar lo que el Cuarto Hokage no pudo.

"No importa cuánto lo intentes, nunca te aceptarán" sí tenía que ser odiado por Mavis que así sea, pero no la dejaría experimentar el estar rodeada de personas y sentir la soledad.

"Será mejor que me vaya" dijo Naruto dándole la espalda a Drácula "Yo… Gracias por todo Drácula y no te preocupes; mantendré el hotel en secreto" dijo listo para irse sin que Mavis lo viera; no creía ser capaz de despedirse de la pelinegra.

"No, no, no, no, no" dijo Drácula poniendo una mano en el hombro de Naruto, sin saberlo evitando usará el jutsu firma de su padre para salir del hotel "No quiero arruinar su fiesta de cumpleaños. Te irás en silencio cuando todo acabe".

"Lo siento" dijo mirando a Drácula con una triste sonrisa "Lo último que quería era herir a Mavis".

El hombre de cabellera negra devolvió la sonrisa, pasando su brazo fraternalmente por los hombros del rubio "Para un Demonio de Ira como los Asuras, sí que puedes ser muy suave".

"Oh, cállate" dijo Naruto. Ambos comenzaron a reír, bromeando un poco mientras salían de la habitación. Naruto miro al ataúd que dejaban atrás, frunció el ceño contemplando la idea en su cabeza. Tendría que preguntarle a Kurama por los detalles, pero sí podía hacerlo quizás la vida de Mavis en el hotel podía ser más amena.

* * *

[ **Más tarde; habitación de Mavis** ]

Si existiera una máquina capaz de medir la emoción; habría explotado en cientos de pedazos al tratar de leer los niveles de la hija de Drácula. Mavis se encontraba en la novena nube; tras una corta, pero divertida estadía en el Spa del hotel junto a Naruto, la pelinegra se alistaba para la gran noche, hoy sería su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Mavis río, cayendo de espaldas a su cama. Junto a ella estaba la ropa que usaría para la fiesta; su conjunto usual, tal vez. Pero que mejoró al añadirle una capa negra con el interior morado oscuro.

Nunca se sintió más emocionada en su vida; como mariposas salvajes revoloteando en su estómago.

Se levantó; saltando del colchón a la mesa junto a su cama dónde dejó el presente de Naruto. La bufanda negra fue perfectamente doblada encima de la mesa. Mavis tomó la prenda entre sus manos, sonriendo ligeramente mientras acariciaba el murciélago bordado. Suspiro de manera soñadora al abrazarla contra su pecho; giró en sus talones, soñando despierta con diversos escenarios que su mente fabricaba de ella y Naruto teniendo una verdadera cita.

O por lo menos lo hizo hasta que al detenerse frente a su espejo de cuerpo completo vio su alegre reflejo.

Espera ¿su reflejo?

"Whaaa" gritó la pelinegra dando un paso atrás de sorpresa, esto provocó que tropezara y posteriormente cayera de trasero al suelo. Sobando su ligeramente magullada retaguardia, Mavis levantó su vista solo para notar que su reflejo había desaparecido misteriosamente. Parpadeo confundida incapaz de comprender lo que ocurrió.

"Mi bufanda" se dijo Mavis, la prenda había volado de sus manos terminando por quedar colgando en el espejo.

Negando con la cabeza se levanto, camino a tomar la querida prenda, pero grande fue su sorpresa que al tocar la tela su reflejo nuevamente apareció en el espejo.

Mavis no pudo evitar dar un paso preventivo hacia atrás, retirando su mano de la tela. Como por arte de magia su reflejo desapareció.

"¿Como?" intrigada, Mavis comenzó a jugar con la bufanda, apareciendo y desapareciendo. No podía concebir la idea de ver su propio reflejo. Conocía su propia apariencia por retratos y pinturas. Fue después de todo la maldición de los vampiros; junto a no ser capaces de caminar en el día. Fue la cruz que los de su familia les tocó cargar.

En ese momento la cabeza de Mavis recordó su tiempo con Naruto en el Spa. Fue breve, pero su querido amigo -enamorado secreto- le pidió prestada su bufanda por un momento, algo extraño pero no le presto importancia, por lo que sin dudarlo cumplio con la solicitud.

"¿Será otro de sus podere?" se preguntó en voz alta. Tendría sentido considerando las diversas sorpresas que Naruto ya había mostrado.

Con una sonrisa, escribió una nota mental para agradecerle esta nueva experiencia… y hacerle una broma por no haber avisado. Pero por el momento se tenía que preparar, alistarse para lo que sería la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de su vida.

* * *

[ **Medianoche; Fiesta de cumpleaños de Mavis** ]

La música retumbaba en el gran salón de fiestas; luces de colores iluminaron el cuarto. Monstruos de todos tipos y tamaños bailaban al son de la música de los amigos de Drácula; quienes tocaban una versión mejorada de su canción original.

Alegría, emoción y diversión. Cada buena vibra rodeaba a los monstruos que festejaban el día de nacimiento de Mavis.

Un poco lejos del escenario, Naruto se quedo de pie con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. El Uzumaki dejó atrás su ropa casual en pos de usar algo más formal, pantalones y saco negros con una camisa de manga larga de color blanco; un par de botones desabotonados que dejaba al descubierto ligeramente su torso tatuado.

Se sentía un poco débil. bueno, muy débil. Tras la divertida cita de amigos que tuvo con Mavis habló con el zorro de nueve colas. Le planteó su plan para darle un último regalo de despedida a Mavis y a Drácula, está de más decir que el zorro gigante le pareció un plan por demás arriesgado. Tal acción pondría en peligro la vida de su contenedor.

Pero sabiendo que Naruto es el tipo de persona terca, incapaz de pensar en sí antes que en los demás, el zorro terminó por ayudarle.

Ahora Naruto se arrepiente un poco de lo que hizo, no mucho realmente. Sabía que con el nuevo regalo; Mavis lograría tener lo que él siempre deseó, una familia.

' _No puedo creer que sea tan agotador' pensó Naruto_.

" **Considerando que fue tu primera vez utilizando un jutsu de tal magnitud, me sorprende que estés de pie. Incluso sacrificando cuatro de mis colas de chakra, la presión ejercida en el usuario es fatal** " indicó el Biju, bostezando sonoramente al final.

' _Gracias de nuevo, Kurama. Sin ti probablemente habría perdido la mitad de mi tiempo de vida_ '

" _ **¡Bostezo!**_ **Lo se, soy increible. Por cierto. ¿Realmente piensas dejar a la mocosa? Es decir, realmente parece que le gustas, y por lo que veo a ti también te gusta** ".

La conversación se quedo estancada, Naruto incapaz de responder a la pregunta de su amigo de tanto tiempo y el zorro impaciente por la respuesta. Durante su vida encerrado, al nueve colas le podría haber importado poco la vida de alguno de sus contenedores. Pero el rubio de bigotes fue el primero en ganarse su respeto, por lo que viendo a Naruto dispuesto a renunciar a alguien que lo hacía verdaderamente feliz no pudo evitar cuestionar su decisión.

' _Es lo mejor, Kurama. Ella es un vampiro y yo un simple humano_ ' pensó el rubio sin notar como el zorro rodaba los ojos. Si claro, 'Normal' ' _¿Que pasara si se llega a enterar? ¿Como reaccionaria si sabe que le mentí?_ ' sin mencionar ser parte de la raza que le quitó la oportunidad de vivir feliz con su madre.

" **Te lo tomas muy apecho...** " la voz del zorro salió agotada, casi entrecortada ". **..Maldita sea, me estoy oxidando** " como podía ser posible que el perder cuatro colas de chakra, él, el bijuu más poderoso de todos se sintiera tan agotado. Culpaba a Naruto por no tener una buena pelea. no importaba cuanto entrenaba y dominaba los secretos del rinnegan.

' _Quizas deberias descansar, Kurama_ '.

" **Olvidalo, alguien tiene que cuidarte para que no lo arruines** ".

' _Vamos, sí es por lo de la piscina, admito me distraje por un segundo. Pero no volverá a pasa_ r' dijo Naruto, desde que ocurrió el incidente de casi dejar caer su ilusión sobre su cuerpo, el zorro de nueve colas se encargó de mantenerla arriba.

" _ **¡Suspiro!**_ **Está bien, pero no lo arruines mocoso. Y recuerda; pelea por esa hembra, secuestrarla si es necesario. Te toca ser feliz, maldita sea** ".

Naruto de inmediato sintió la ilusión caer por un breve segundo, demasiado rápido como para ser notado con las luces altas y música fuerte se envolvió en su genjutsu. Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la pelinegra apareciera, bailar un par de canciones y luego desaparecer entre la multitud. Con suerte y Mavis se olvidaría de él.

No le gustaba para nada el plan. Se sintió mal, incorrecto. Pero su corazón no soportaría otra traición, y si llegase a ver esa mirada de odio que casi todo el mundo en Konoha le daba en el rostro de Mavis. Naruto no podría enfrentarlo.

Sus pensamientos, sin embargo; pasaron al olvido al notar una niebla azul acercándose, viajando entre el gentío con la única misión de llegar al rubio estático. Quien al ver la neblina no pudo evitar sonreír.

Y en un movimiento, el cuerpo de Mavis se presentó en todo su esplendor. Sus grandes ojos azules brillando de emoción, su tersa y pálida piel adquiriendo un brillo coqueto que con el maquillaje ligero y el delineador, le hacía parecer aún más hermosa en opinión de Naruto.

"Whoa" dijo Naruto mirando de arriba a abajo a la pelinegra, deteniéndose un momento al notar su bufanda en la estrecha cintura de Mavis siendo usada como un cinturón, "Te ves hermosa-ttebayo".

Dando una risita en un fallido intento para ocultar el sonrojo provocado por el cumplido, Mavis se pasó un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja "Gracias" dijo mirando al rubio vestido tan elegante "Y gracias por la fiesta".

"De nada" respondió Naruto antes de recordar algo "Oh, es verdad" aplaudiendo un par de veces al aire, el rubio invocó una serie de luces similares a luciérnagas de diversos colores, pero en realidad eran parte de un genjutsu que solo Mavis era capaz de ver.

La pelinegra miró a su alrededor, sus ojos adquiriendo un brillo de curiosidad al notar cómo el mundo a su alrededor se oscurecía. Se volteo a ver a Naruto pero no lo encontró; haciendo que sintiera un poco de miedo de estar sola. Sin embargo, el mundo a su alrededor se distorciono en diversos paisajes que aparecieron a su alrededor, viajes que no duraban más que segundos, de grandes llanuras de arena y pirámides a lo que se podría llamar una jungla de concreto, pero fue la playa con el sol del atardecer besando las olas lo que se llevó las palmas.

Al final, el mundo de Mavis volvió a explotar en cientos de fuegos artificiales, miles de colores brillaron frente a la pelinegra que sin poder decir palabra alguna se quedo maravillada del espectáculo de luces.

"Es… increíble" murmuró Mavis una vez regresó al mundo real, encontrándose que no se movió de su lugar de pie.

La pelinegra salió de su ensueño al sacudir su cabeza, su amigo nuevamente sin saberlo la inspiró a querer explorar el mundo. Incluso si el espectáculo que Naruto fabricó le dio una buena idea del mundo de afuera del hotel, ella quería explorarlo por ella misma… con Naruto a su lado.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mirando a su espalda noto a Naruto con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos y una siempre presente sonrisa en su rostro. Queriendo vengarse de la sorpresa de su bufanda; Mavis cruzó en x los brazos frente a su pecho, dejándose caer de espaldas. La acción alarmó a Naruto, quien se puso justo detrás de Mavis para atraparla.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando la vampira explotó en niebla en sus brazos con excepción de su capa. Aunque confundido, Naruto no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo mucho; la niebla de alguna forma tomó un par de puntas de la capa y lo jalo rumbo a la pista de baile. Mavis reapareció con su capa puesta antes de comenzar a bailar con Naruto dando su mejor esfuerzo en alegrar a la Vampira.

Bailaron no saben por cuánto tiempo, el mundo a su alrededor no existía para el par de amigos, Naruto trataba de imitar los pasos de una película que miro hace meses. Mavis solo se guiaba por instinto, dejando a la música tomar su cuerpo.

Naruto dejó de bailar un segundo después de notar la mirada penetrante de Mavis, los ojos azules relucían con un brillo que Naruto jamás había visto antes "¿Mavis?" pregunto sin obtener respuesta verbal. La hija de Drácula dio un paso al frente, y luego otro, acercándose de manera lenta al bigotudo rubio.

Sin previo aviso, Mavis reclamo los labios de Naruto, siendo ella un poco más baja que él, se vio en la necesidad de ponerse de puntillas, pero eso no importo cuando ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica recorrer sus cuerpos. Fue similar a recorrer un desierto durante días y por fin tener un trago de preciada agua, sentir que encontraste esa parte de de ti que no sabías que faltaba.

Ambos, Naruto y Mavis cerraron sus ojos, instintivamente el rubio llevo sus manos a las caderas de la pelinegra acercandola a su ser, fue una sensación de otro mundo, brotaron chispas se podría decir. Fue un beso casto, lento y suave, sin intentos de invadir la boca del otro. Pero como cualquier depredador, sintieron hambre, una necesidad de más, pero cualquier intento de ir más lejos fue cortada por Drácula que apareció entre ambos en una explosión de niebla; empujando a Naruto lejos de su hija.

"¿Como pudistes?" cuestionó el vampiro, su rostro uno de traición y furia "Después de que compartir mi dolor contigo".

"¡Drácula! Perdon, yo no quería..." trato de decir Naruto pero fue repentinamente interrumpido por Mavis.

"Ya, papá. Fue solo un beso" dijo desde atrás del sobreprotector padre. Drácula podría ser demasiado exagerado con algunas cosas.

"¡No tienes permiso de besar a nadie!" le reprendió Drácula a su hija, Mavis sin encambio se sintió ofendida por tal afirmación.

"Oye, no necesito tu permiso, ya no tengo 83 años. Puedo elegir quien me gusta y salir a explorar el mundo" debatió Mavis, un poco enojada por el maltrato de su padre al chico que le gusta.

"¿Qué?" gritó Drácula "¡Pero sí ya lo vistes! Y no te gusto".

"Bueno, tal vez deba darle otra oportunidad" dijo Mavis, con Naruto junto a ella se sentía bien en tratar una segunda incursión al mundo humano "Ir otra vez al pueblo, solo necesito aprender, ya sabes, viajar como Naru".

Naruto quedo confundido, el Conde se desesperaba más y más por evitar el pueblo; él mismo no quería regresar a ese lugar lleno de caníbales… sí es que quedaba algo.

"¡No! No puedes volver a esa aldea" Drácula trató de disuadir a su hija pero Mavis parecía ganar una voluntad férrea.

"Quizá pueda hacerles ver que podemos ser amigos".

"¡No, eso es imposible!" gritó Drácula trayendo lentamente la atención a la acalorada discusión.

"No puedes estar seguro, todo está en cómo te presentes".

"¡No hará ninguna diferencia!".

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Mavis mientras comenzaba a enojarse por los argumentos de su padre.

"Porque simplemente no lo hará".

"¿Por qué no?".

Incapaz de soportar más la presión, de sentir culpa y miedo por la seguridad de su hija; el Conde explotó en un gritó más fuerte que la música. "¡Porque la aldea en realidad no existe!".

Los amigos de Drácula pararon la música, cada monstruo en el salon se quedo estático en su lugar, Naruto se sorprendió de lo dicho; seguro que existía porque fue donde conoció a Mavis. Parecía ser que había más de lo que se miraba a simple vista.

"¿Qué?" murmuró Mavis "¿Que quieres decir conque 'no existe'?" preguntó mientras entornaba los ojos a su padre.

Uno a uno, los amigos de Drácula llegaron a con el trío queriendo una explicación, pero fue Frankenstein quien formuló la pregunta "¿Que hiciste?".

Dándoles la espalda, Drácula se cruzó de brazos "Hice lo que tenía que hacer" dijo tratando de alejarse.

Pero Mavis no permitiría tal acción "¿Que hicistes?" exigió saber "¿Qué es lo que tenías que hacer?" al no ver respuesta de su padre, se comenzó a impacientar "¡DIME!" gritó, sintiendo una mano en su hombro, miró al dueño para ver qué se trataba de Naruto. Aunque pequeño el gesto, logró apaciguar ligeramente su creciente furia.

Sabiendo que no se librará, Drácula dio un largo suspiro; aún sin tener el valor de ver a su hija confesó "Yo… yo construí el pueblo, el personal lo armo" varios jadeos se escuchaban pero al vampiro mayor no le importo "Los zombies se disfrazaron de pueblerinos" Drácula vio cómo su hija se alejaba de él con una mirada perdida, su cerebro tratando de comprender la traición.

"Por favor, mi niña" le rogó Drácula, caminando detrás de Mavis "Sí realmente salieras y llegarás a lastimarte, no podría vivir conmigo mismo".

"¿Pero sí puedes vivir con esto?" le exigió a su padre mientras sus ojos reflejaban nada más que dolor, "¿Mintiendome? ¿Engañandome? Teniéndome aquí para siempre sabiendo mi sueño era salir".

"Mavis" dijo Naruto poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Mavis, obligándola a mirarlo "Se que lo que hizo Drácula fue malo" el rubio le dio una mirada al vampiro, pero solo un segundo antes de volver a la pelinegra "Pero sé que él no tenía malas intenciones".

"¿Tu lo sabías?" preguntó Mavis.

"¡No! Claro que no" le dijo el rubio, pero ahora comprendía porque los zombies trataban de evitarlo a todo momento.

"¡Huano!".

Pero cualquier comentario que Naruto podría haber dicho para defender al pelinegro fue cortado por la repentina aparición de Cuasimodo, el jorobado era empujado por un carro de comida.

Varias risas salieron de los monstruos alrededor, El jorobado estaba vestido con un traje de princesa de color rosa muy grande para su tamaño, con tiara incluida, y maquillaje, sin mencionar que tenía uno de sus dedos de la mano derecha hurgandose su gran nariz .

Naruto silvo inocentemente al recibir la mirada de Drácula, pero rayos, no podían ver una perfecta oportunidad para bromear a alguien y desaprovecharla. Su tiempo de diversión sin embargo fue corto, cuando el jorobado se sobrepuso a la humillación.

"¡HUANO!" gritó mirando a Naruto.

"¿Guano?" preguntó Murray en un intento de descubrir lo que musitaba el cocinero.

Suspirando de alivio, Naruto estaba apunto de lanzar fuera de la fiesta al congelado monstruo, pero fue detenido por una mosca humanoide que se posó junto al jorobado "Esperen, hablo congelates" la mosca prestó atención a lo que Cuasimodo gritaba, y con calma se giró al público "Dice que Drácula ha traído a un humano al hotel".

Los monstruos jadearon de miedo, una pareja casada de gremlins se abrazó con miedo, temerosos de los humanos que los condenaron a la oscuridad. Naruto trago saliva, mirando a Mavis parecer perturbada de tal afirmación.

Cuasimodo musito una frases más, antes de que con calma nuevamente la mosca lo transmitiese "Él dice 'El rubio es un humano' con un acento francés muy marcado" habló señalando al Uzumaki.

"Je, Naruto no es un humano" defendió Frankenstein, "Es un Asura" muchos de los presentes asintieron de acuerdo, el gigante construido de varios hombres se volvió a Cuasimodo "Él nos miente".

"Sí" gritó de acuerdo Griffin "¿Y porque está hurgándose la nariz?" la momia quería preguntar el ¿por que estaba vestido de princesa? Fue una duda que plagó la mente de muchos, sin embargo nadie quería atreverse a cuestionar los gustos de cada quien.

Nuevamente con muy dificiles gestos faciales Cuasimodo contestó "Él dice 'Es una larga historia'".

Ya cansado de esto, Naruto no quería hacer nada más que romperle la nariz al jorobado, pero sus sensibles oídos captaron un sonido procedente por encima de su cabeza, Confundido, miró al techo solo para ampliar los ojos en horror al ver como la rata de Cuasimodo roia el último eslabón de la cuerda que sostenía la esfera disco.

El tiempo parecía detenerse, en un rápido movimiento el rubio empujo lejos a Mavis y Drácula que eran los más cercanos al impacto, al caer, ambos voltearon a su atacante solo para verlo siendo aplastado por la esfera brillante.

"NARUTO" gritó Mavis horrorizada, lista para lanzarse al rescate de su enamoramiento.

Pero no fue necesario cuando la esfera se partió en dos, revelando al Uzumaki completamente ileso, solo por su camisa blanca que al moverse para partir la esfera entrante, dejó expuesto su torso.

"'He aquí al humano' él dice" tradujo la mosca.

Naruto no comprendió de inmediato, los monstruos comenzaron a gritar y señalar al Uzumaki, confundido, miró abajo para notar que su camisa estaba rota, mostrando su verdadera piel llena de cicatrices, su ilusión completamente expuesta.

Pánico y miedo fueron los sentimientos que predominaban la sala, los gritos le recordaban a Naruto su antigua casa, el como sin pensarlo dos veces la gente lo comenzaba a juzgar. Entre todas las personas corriendo, Naruto pudo vislumbrar a la única que realmente le importaba caminando tortuosamente lento a él.

"¿Es verdad?" preguntó Mavis, mirando a los ojos a Naruto, casi suplicando una respuesta "¿Eres un humano?".

Sintió que su corazón se detenía, suspirando,"Si" Naruto dijo, bajó la mirada al suelo, incapaz de cumplir con los acusadores ojos de Mavis "Lo siento".

Pero Naruto abrió los ojos al sentir un par de delgados brazos envolviendo su torso. Miro abajo y su corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo "No me importa" dijo Mavis lo abrazo más fuerte, enterrando su rostro en su pecho semidesnudo "Aún así quiero estar contigo".

No había palabras que lograsen expresar lo que Naruto experimentaba actualmente, frente a él, justo al alcance de sus brazos. Fue la primera mujer que realmente no le importo lo que los demás dijesen, que fue su decisión estar con él. Dándole la espalda a todo con tal de no dejarlo ir.

' _Asi que asi se siente_ ' pensó. Ahora comprendía el amor incondicional. Sus brazos lentamente comenzaron a cerrarse alrededor de ella, dispuesto a aceptar este regalo, abrazar esta confesión con todos los sentimientos que podía juntar. Besarla, abrazarla, simplemente amarla con desesperación; ese fue su plan, se lo merecía, se dijo.

Pero cometió el gran error de mirar arriba, sus ojos captaron a Drácula, el señor de la noche le se veía derrotado. Ahora podía entender lo que a Drácula más le temía. Perder a su hija, perder a la hija de la mujer que llegó a amar con todo su corazón.

' _Lo siento_ ' pensó, respirando una última vez el suave aroma de Mavis antes de hacer algo que estaba seguro se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida.

"¿En serio?" Mavis parpadeo confundida al sentir el tono frío de Naruto, al lograr contacto visual se asustó un poco pues los hermosos y cálidos ojos azules se habían convertido en témpanos de hielo.

"¿Naru?" pregunto, pero en vez de honrarla con una respuesta, fue empujada fuera.

"Alejate de mi, monstruo" los ojos de Mavis se llenaron de incredulidad, Naruto metió sus manos en los bolsillos, dándole una desagradable sonrisa de superioridad.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Mavis. No podía comprender el repentino cambio de su enamoramiento, viéndolo reír cruelmente mientras le daba la espalda.

"Solo... es gracioso" dijo sin dignarse a ver la cara confundida de Mavis "¿Piensas realmente que un humano como yo podría enamorarse de un monstruo? Ja, por favor".

"P..pero yo creí. Pense que habiamos hecho-" trato de explicar Mavis; decirle el sentimiento que ella creía tener por él, pero Naruto no se lo permitió, la interrumpió con una cruel risa mientras comenzó a caminar lejos de ella.

"Eras solo un juego para mi" el corazón de la vampírica chica se entrujo, "Y tengo que admitir, ya me aburrió" sin decir otra palabra se dirigió a la puerta. Cada monstruo que se le cruzaba se alejaba con miedo del humano, incapaces de ver el esfuerzo en sus sombríos ojos para detener las lágrimas.

Drácula se acercó a su hija, el miedo se calmó ligeramente al ver al humano salir del salon. Tentativamente el pelinegro puso una mano en el hombro de su hija para reconfortarla, pero no esperaba que Mavis golpeara la mano en su hombro mientras se giraba con pequeñas lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos.

"¡Todo esto es tu culpa!".

No quería, estar en el salon, la pelinegra se transformó en un murciélago antes de volar lejos de la fiesta. Uno a uno, los monstruos comenzaron a dejar el salon de fiestas, gritando su molestia y la promesa de no volver nunca. No importaba para nada en el vampiro, quien sin nadie a su alrededor se quedo completamente solo.

* * *

[ **En una cierta habitación** ]

Oscuridad.

Sombras fue lo único que pudo ver al abrir sus ojos desde sabe cuánto tiempo. Se sentía cansada, agotada de hecho. Cada músculo en su cuerpo protestaba en dolor, su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, su sangre quemaba sus venas como… ¡Como el fuego!

"¡MAVIS!" gritó la mujer alarmada, con esfuerzo tratando de levantarse fuera del ataúd que sin saberlo fue su lugar de descanso por más de cien años. Sin embargo su cuerpo estaba débil, incapaz de moverse demasiado rápido para comprobar a su amada hija

Ella respiró pesadamente, los recuerdos la invadieron de repente, su última visión antes de que la oscuridad la reclamase fue la de su hogar en llamas, asaltada por humanos asustados. Había muerto, de eso estaba segura, no sabía cómo pero antes de cerrar sus ojos y soltar su último suspiro de vida sintió un agonizante dolor en su corazón.

Pero eso no importaba, ella tenía que levantarse, asegurarse que su hija, su primogénita, el resultado del amor de su amado y ella estuviera a salvo. Antes de lograr moverse sin embargo, noto una pequeña mesa de noche junto al ataúd en el que estaba.

Sus ojos brillaron al notar una copa de líquido rojo hasta el borde descansando en la mesa. Junto a la copa se encontraba una hoja doblada por la mitad. Ella no quería, pero sabía necesitaba la sangre, la garganta le ardía, por mucho tiempo se negó a beber la sangre de un ser humano, ella no quería ser como los monstruos de antaño, aquellos que ganaron con creces el miedo y odio de los humanos.

Temblorosa como se encontraba, sus manos rodearon la base de la copa teniendo cuidado de no derramar ni una sola gota; el aroma de lejos era seductor, pero teniendo la copa a escasos centímetros fue embriagante. No quería, pero lo necesitaba, por Mavis.

Echó la cabeza atrás dejando que el vital líquido entrara por su boca, la tibia sangre viajó por su garganta como un mar que calma un incendio. La textura, el sabor, cada pequeño detalle fue registrado en su memoria, en su vida probó tan exquisita sangre: al terminar su copa en increíbles 10 segundos, la mujer la lanzó al suelo rompiendo el cristal mientras se levantaba.

Se sentía tan viva, quien quiera fuera el dueño de la sangre fue por mucho un espécimen saludable, perfectamente alimentado y que mantenía su cuerpo como un templo. Su lengua alcanzó una pequeña gota en la comisura de su boca, delicioso.

Sacudió sin embargo su cabeza, no era tiempo de perderse en sus impulsos primarios. Como una Condesa, una mujer perteneciente a la más alta estirpe de las familias nobles vampiricas, ella tenía el control suficiente para no caer en un frenesí de sed.

La luna atravesando la ventana le llamó la atención, el astro rey de la noche iluminaba tenuemente la habitación, permitiéndole ver más allá del ataúd en que despertó; cortinas roídas, polvo y muy poca decoración. Se preguntó ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Como llego? y lo más importante ¿Como es posible que siga viva?

La atención de la mujer fue nuevamente ganada por la mesa de noche, con su renovada fuerza no fue problema saltar fuera del ataúd y caer de pie. Tomó la nota; inspeccionando el papel, lo único que encontró en el exterior fue un pequeño remolino rojo usado como sello, curiosa, abrió el papel por la mitad; leyendo con calma su contenido.

 _Estimada señora Drácula_ _Martha._

 _Necesito mantenga la calma por lo que en esta carta está escrito… Usted murió. Hace aproximadamente más de 100 años, las cosas han cambiado desde entonces, y puede que se encuentre confundida-ttebayo._

 _Actualmente está en transilvania, en un hotel construidos para monstruos, o como Drácula prefiere llamarlo su 'santuario'. Construido bajo las órdenes de Drácula para mantener a salvo a su hija Mavis. En este hotel se encuentra su hija y su marido._

 _Usando poderes más allá de la comprensión he logrado regresarle la vida. No se pregunte como, ni yo mismo lo se. Kurama_ _Un amigo mio me dijo que era demasiado cabezotas para comprender la complejidad de lo que hice, me duele admitir que tiene un poco de razón._

 _El día de hoy es el cumpleaños número 118 de su hija… en realidad la fiesta. Creo que cumplio años ayer, Pero estoy divagando. Antes de tener que irme para siempre le pido solo un favor. Haga feliz a Mavis._

 _Se que es su madre y no debería estar pidiendo esto. Pero ella es realmente especial para mi. Ella es tierna, fuerte, graciosa, divertida. Creo que lo heredó de usted porque Drácula es todo lo contrario._

 _Mavis es como nadie que he conocido, es única. Y me preocupa tanto, que me veo obligado a dejarla. Por su seguridad y la de su familia, es egoísta de mi parte; pero sí eso la mantiene a salvo no me arrepiento._

 _Ps. Destruya la carta una vez termine de leerla._

Martha miró el papel en sus manos, casi podía percibir los sentimientos en cada palabra. Fue la carta de alguien enamorado. Ella no había vivido -y luego renacido- por tanto tiempo por nada. Fue un hombre sin duda, y uno que estaba dispuesto a todo por su hija.

"Mi bebé" susurró la mujer, antes de hacer lo contrario a lo que estipulaba la carta y guardarla. Miro a la ventana, la luna comenzaba a ocultarse, pronto amanecería. Desterrando a la mujer a las sombras e incapaz de salir del castillo en que se encontraba.

* * *

Drácula camino por los pasillos de su hotel, su semblante triste e impotente. Su hija, su amada hija ahora más que probablemente lo odiaba. Y tenía razón de hacerlo. Sus mentiras y engaños solo trajeron dolor y pena, traicionó la confianza de su hija; por miedo a perderla al igual que lo hizo con su madre.

Paro frente a una puerta en específico, se llenó de valor y golpeó la puerta un par de veces "Mavis, cariño ¿estás ahí?" preguntó, pero el silencio le respondió, tocó nuevamente ahora rogando por su hija, pero nadie le contestó.

Giro la perilla y entro, mirando la vacía habitación, varias cosas estaban tiradas; ropa, peluches, parecía un torbellino arrasó con el cuarto, pero lo que le provocó miedo, fue ver el espejo de cuerpo entero de su hija roto, telas de araña se extendieron desde un punto en específico, dando a entender que la chica lo golpeó, algunas gotas de sangre había caído sobre una bufanda negra tirada.

"¡¿Mavis?!" gritó el padre con urgencia, busco en el baño, bajo la cama, por todo el cuarto hasta que una brisa le sopló en la nuca, dando la vuelta vio la ventana abierta de par en par con el amanecer golpeando las altas montañas de transilvania

El miedo inundó su ser, en una rápida transformación salió por la ventana convertido en un murciélago, gritando el nombre de su hija a todo pulmón. "¡Mavis! ¿Dónde estás, Mavis?" desesperadamente miró a su alrededor. Sin embargo, su miedo pronto se convirtió en alivio al ver a su hija sentada en el techo del hotel, sus piernas abrazadas contra su pecho, con su cabeza descansando en sus rodillas.

Drácula voló junto a su hija, transformándose en humano y caer de pie junto a su hija, los oídos del vampiro recogieron los sollozos de su hija. Se sentó junto a ella en un incómodo silencio que era solo llenado por el lamento de Mavis.

"Papá" fue Mavis quien rompió el silencio aún sin levantar su cabeza "¿Puedo pedirte un favor?".

"Sí, claro mi ratoncita, cualquier cosa" dijo Drácula en un intento de dar el primer pasó a ganar el perdón de su hija.

Mavis levantó su cabeza, lágrimas secas y nuevas adornaban sus mejillas. Sus ojos azules hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar miraron al frente con el brillo natural de la mujer muerto "¿Puedes _¡Sniff!_ Puedes borrar mis recuerdos?" preguntó aún sin querer ver a su padre.

La solicitud alarmó a Drácula, su rostro reflejando sorpresa, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza "No, no, no, no, no haré eso. Hay muchas cosas que quiero que recuerdes".

Lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar de los ojos de Mavis y dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus rodillas nuevamente "Tenías razón, papá" Drácula miró a su hija, notando los dientes apretados en un intento de no dejar salir los jadeos de dolor que su roto corazón deseaba expresar "Los humanos nos odian".

"Cariño, hay muchos monstruos que serían un buen partido" trato de consolar Drácula "Aún eres joven, tienes muchas cosas por..." pero su discurso se interrumpió una vez noto el libro sostenido en las manos de su hija.

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué estás leyendo?" preguntó Drácula, obteniendo el libro entregado por su hija, sus ojos se abrieron al notar la caligrafía de la única mujer que amo en el mundo.

" _El verdadero amor, por Mamá._

 _Para tu cumpleaños número 118._

 _Dos murciélagos una noche de fulgor.  
Sintieron un click. A primera vista el amor.  
Supieron entonces que serían marido y mujer.  
Pues el click solo ocurre en la vida una vez._

 _Tu click llegara, mi amor.  
Atesoralo.  
Con amor, mamá"_

"Pensé haberlo sentido".

Drácula miró sorprendido a su hija "¿Tu y Naruto?".

Mavis se acurruco en una temblorosa bola a la mención del rubio, amargas lágrimas descendieron de sus ojos "Supongo que era solo yo" dijo, mirando al próximo amanecer sin ningún tipo de alegría "Pero deverias estar feliz, papá" dijo atrayendo otra vez la atención del consternado hombre "Ya no hay razón para que me vaya. No tengo sueños. Ahora...ahora soy como tu".

Dando un último vistazo al horizonte, Mavis se levantó, transformándose en murciélago antes de salir volando a su habitación. Sin notar como un pedazo de plastico se le habia caido.

Algo que noto Drácula, el pelinegro miró el objeto y sus ojos se fijaron en el plástico que con el viento comenzó a ser arrastrado al borde del techo. Drácula se adelantó, tomando la postal en su mano. Al verla más de cerca, noto que fue era la misma postal que su hija sacó de su baúl de recuerdos.

"Martha ¿Que he hecho?" preguntó al cielo, estaba tan concentrado en su pena que no escucho el como alguien estornudo justo del otro lado del techo.

* * *

[ **Vestíbulo** ]

Caos, asi se podia definir el vestíbulo del prestigioso hotel. Una conglomeración de monstruos de todo tipo y tamaño, cada uno gritando por pagar sus cuestas, entregar sus llaves y nunca más regresar, entre ellos se encontraban el hombre lobo y su esposa, así como el hombre invisible. "¡Disculpe!" Pero de entre todos los monstruos, uno se abrió pasó entre el gentío con dos enormes cajas de cartón; fue Murray quien al llegar azotó el par de cajas en el mostrador.

"Tengo un par de monstruos para envio expres" dijo ya todos sabiendo que los que estaban en la caja se trataban de Frankenstein y su esposa.

Pero antes de que los zombies lograsen tratar de calmar a los monstruos un murciélago muy conocido voló por el lobby hasta la recepción, flotando detrás de la barra "Por favor, amigos. Deténganse".

"¡Muy tarde, rata de dos alas!" gritó la momia señalando al vampiro transformado. Ganando muchos gritos de afirmación.

Dejando caer su transformación al aterrizar detrás de la barra; Drácula se enfrentó a sus amigos "Por favor, se los ruego ¡Necesito que me ayuden a encontrar a Naruto!".

"¿Al humano?" gritó Wayne realmente asustado "Él pudo Matarnos".

"¡Toco mi guitarra!" gritó la momia.

Las quejas no solo vinieron de los amigos de Drácula; uno a uno, los monstruos reunidos gritaron sus protestas, como los humanos son malos, listos para asesinarlos a la menor provocación; en ese instante Drácula se dio cuenta que él fue quien realmente había sembrado las dudas. Pidiendo silencio, los monstruos acallaron sus gritos.

"Se que mentí" dijo con su rostro lleno de arrepentimiento "Me equivoqué. Pero deben admitir; Naruto no era un mal chico" luego miró al suelo, recordando los alegres momentos que compartió con el rubio de bigotes, "La verdad es que ya no se si los humanos son malos" la declaración ganó varios jadeos de sorpresa.

Sabiendo que su amigo estaba en la caja encima de la barra, Drácula se acercó "Franky, mi hermano. Por favor háblame" le rogó a la caja.

"No va a hablar contigo" la amortiguada voz de Eunice le interrumpió desde la otra caja "Primero dices que los humanos son malos, ahora son bueno. ¿Qué sigue?" preguntó retóricamente "¿Arriba es abajo? ¿El frío es caliente? ¿Los Gremlins no apestan?" dijo la esposa de Frankenstein sin notar como un gremlin se en verdad se ofendió.

Repentinamente la caja de Franky se abrió; echando fuera al cachorro de lobo sentado encima. Usando su brazo levantó su cabeza de entre la espuma.

"En realidad me agrada Naruto" hablo con honestidad "Monstruo o no, cuenta las mejores historias".

Drácula dio un suspiro "Creo que hicieron Click" dijo refiriéndose al rubio de bigotes y su hija.

"¡¿Hicieron Click?!" preguntaron sorprendidos Wayne y su esposa.

"Pero yo interferir" Drácula dijo con una mirada abatida.

Frankenstein parecía apunto de llorar "Tú haces Click una vez en la vida" no pudo controlarse más; derramando varoniles lágrimas. Las cuales provocó una capa de electricidad rodeara su cabeza.

"Y ahora haces cortocircuito" reprendió Eunice al salir de su caja.

"¡No me importa!" lloró el gigante.

Griffin también conocido como el hombre invisible miró a sus amigos "Bueno, ¿Que estamos esperando? Vamos a buscar a Naruto" la afirmación ganó los asentimientos de los amigos de Drácula; dicho vampiro no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad, agradeciendo sus amigos emprendieran esta búsqueda con él m

Ni un segundo más tarde; Drácula, Wayne, Murray, Griffin y Franky saltaron por encima del gentío de monstruos; corriendo y en caso de Frankenstein; saltando en su torso a tomar la carroza más rápida. Sin notar como una hermosa mujer de cabello negro estaba recargada en la oscuridad contra uno de los pilares que dejaron atrás al pasar tan rápido.

Martha miró la espalda en retirada de su marido; la luz del día no tardaba en salir, y aún así su amado fue a por lo que él sabía a Mavis le faltaba.

' _Así que Naruto'_ pensó Martha. Tenía pensado ir directo a con su hija, después de todo este humano de nombre extranjero fue tan amable de escribir el número de habitación.

Pero al escuchar los gritos de su esposo clamando por el nombre de su hija, Martha decidió seguirlo.

' _No puedo dejar a Dracky todo el trabajo_ ' fue el pensamiento de la pelinegra, su ser explotó en niebla que rápidamente salió a buscar una habitación en específico. Debía ponerse al día con alguien muy especial para ella.

* * *

[ **Caminos de Transilvania** ]

Rugía el motor, la carroza elegida fue capaz de llevar a todos los monstruos cómodamente; Griffin tras el volante conducía lo más rápido posible siguiendo las huellas de Naruto según el plan de Drácula.

Se adentraron al bosque, no fue difícil de seguir desde que algunos de los árboles alrededor parecían haber sido arrancados de golpe y otros cortados por la mitad. La suerte no les sonrió para siempre; el rastro se acabó abruptamente. Causando a Griffin a frenar.

"Muy bien, debe haberse caído algo de él por alguna parte, busca" dijo Drácula.

La señorita fortuna parecía sonreírles; Drácula encontró por pura suerte los restos tirados de la camisa que Naruto usó la noche anterior, parecía el Uzumaki tras desahogarse con la naturaleza se cambió de ropa.

Tomando la camisa rasgada Drácula sonrió "Muy bien, Wayne. Haz tu magia" dijo el Vampiro presentando la prenda frente a su amigo peludo.

"¿Que? ¿Yo?" pregunto incrédulo el hombre lobo "¿Quieres que rastree su olor?" pregunto antes de sacudir su cabeza "No, mis días de rastreador se terminaron. ¿Sabes cuántos pañales ha cambiado? ¿Cuantos número 2 han destruido esto?" preguntó nuevamente señalando su nariz con tristeza.

"Pero…" dijo Wayne antes de regresar de ánimo con una sonrisa. Usando dos dedos silvo en silencio. Al principio confundió a los monstruos, pero su fe fue recompensada al escuchar aullidos. A lo lejos miraron a los hijos del hombre lobo correr a ellos. Siendo los niños que son ignoraron las órdenes de su padre mientras se dedicaban a pelear entre sí y vandalizar la carroza.

"¡Sentados!" ordenó Wayne so para que ninguno de los cachorros le hicieran caso. El hombre lobo tomó la camisa presentando a sus hijos. "Huelan" pero nuevamente ninguno le escucho. Un par de sus cachorros se alejaron del grupo, corriendo a la espalda de su padre antes de olfatear el trasero "¡No a mi! La camiseta".

"¿Alguno de tus hijos aún te respeta?" pregunto Drácula, no impresionado del salvaje desplante de los cachorros.

"Dame un segundo" dijo Wayne, tomando una pose meditativa antes de chasquear los dedos "Oh, cierto. ¡Winnie! Al frente y al centro".

Como por arte de magia los revoltosos cachorros se congelaron en su lugar, dando espacio suficiente para que la única hija de Wayne caminara entre ellos; cuando la niña estuvo lo suficientemente lejos reanudaron su pelea.

Winnie camino a la camisa, escupiendo de su boca el chupete antes de dar una larga inhalación a la prenda "Se fue por la carretera antes de que una mujer le ofreciera llevarlo" olisqueo la prenda nuevamente "Mustang del 86. La bujía del tercer cilindro necesita ser reemplazada pero por lo demás está bien" olio otra vez la prenda "Condujo por la ciudad hasta el aeropuerto. Vuelo 497, sale a las 8 de la mañana".

"¡Eso es en 15 minutos!" gritó el Vampiro con urgencia.

"Asiento 23A" informó Winnie al olfatear de nuevo la camisa "Pidió Ramen para la cena, pero no tenían; así que no tomo nada".

El señor de la noche se inclinó a la pequeña loba para darle unas tiernas palmaditas a su cabeza peluda "Muchas gracias, linda" le dijo antes de que el pelinegro se girara a ver a los revoltosos cachorros con una mirada severa "Ahora todos ustedes ¡Vuelvan con su madre!".

Drácula y Wayne se subieron otra vez a la carroza, Griffin siguiendo al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Drácula; tenían poco tiempo antes que el rubio se fuera para siempre.

* * *

[ **Aeropuerto. 7:47 am** ]

Como cualquier día; el aeropuerto estaba lleno de personas yendo y viniendo, abordando aviones o saliendo de ellos. Otros se detuvieron a comprar comida o recuerdos para algún familiar. Este no fue el caso para Naruto Uzumaki quien con su cabeza gacha miraba al suelo con un par de orbes casi muertos.

Sentado en el área de abordaje, el Uzumaki rubio se quedo en silencio, imperturbable por los gritos de niños o estruendosos anuncios.

" **Cometistes un error** "

"Cállate" murmuró Naruto.

" **Di lo que quieras; pero sabes que es verdad** " reprendió el Biju.

"Te dije que te callaras" dijo más fuerte, sin notar cómo atraía la atención de algunos transeúntes.

" **Eres un cobarde** " cuando su contenedor no lo digno con una respuesta, Kurama continuo " **Siempre haces lo mismo. Huyes de tus problemas. Cuando casi toda esa maldita aldea se volvió contra ti; escapastes. Y ahora que encuentras un buen lugar, a una buena mujer, corres** " el Biju gruño azotando sus colas contra el suelo del paisaje mental del rubio; intencionalmente provocando un dolor de cabeza.

' _¿Y qué quieres que haga?_ ' preguntó mentalmente Naruto mientras alzaba su cabeza. Gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas marcadas, la última vez que sintió tanta tristeza en su vida fue cuando se enteró de la muerte de Jiraiya ' _Ella tiene una vida, ese hotel es su mundo, estará a salvo. Y con el tiempo podrá ser feliz con su familia; no tengo nada que ver con ellos_ '.

" **Estar encadenado a un solo lugar no es una vida** "

' _¿Y tú qué sabes de eso?_ ' pregunto Naruto. Antes de abrir los ojos en realización. Entendiendo a que se refiere el zorro ' _Kurama perdón no quería decirlo_ '.

" **...** ".

"¿Kurama?" preguntó en voz alta pero el zorro no le respondió. Golpeando su rostro contra las palmas de sus manos Naruto se quedo sentado en solitario, ¿Como no pudo comprender a su más fiel amigo? El zorro seguro entendía a Mavis. Pero en su caso fue peor; estuvo solo, siendo usado como una simple batería por sus anteriores carceleros hasta que se hicieron amigos.

" _Pasajeros del vuelo 497 con destino a italia, favor de abordar por la puerta 9_ " la voz a través del megáfono informo. Naruto revisó su boleto notando que era su vuelo.

Con un suspiro se levantó. No tenía caso seguir en Transilvania; este lugar le trajo mucha diversión y amor. Pero también fue el lugar que lo perdió. Casi arrastrando los pies se fue a abordar su vuelo.

* * *

[ **Ciudad** ]

Drácula y su grupo por fin arribaron a la ciudad de Transilvania. Después de un movido viaje que incluye barrancos, caídas y muchas ovejas; los monstruos por fin avistaron la entrada a la ciudad "Miren, un humano" dijo Griffin descendiendo ligeramente la velocidad cuando notaron a dicho humano caminar a un costado del camino.

El hombre se giró a los recién llegados; revelando tener orejas puntiagudas falsas junto a una igualmente falsa barba y capa barata en sus hombros, el hombre les sonrió nomas notar su vestimenta "¡Bienvenidos a Transilvania!" justo al término de su frase el hombre aulló al cielo imitando a un hombre lobo.

Los cinco se volvieron a ver al camino; dejando atrás al hombre "Eso fue raro" fue Frankenstein quien rompió el silencio.

A metros de entrar a la ciudad los monstruos fueron nuevamente sorprendidos por una pancarta colgada en la entrada "¿Festival de monstruos?" leyó Wayne muy confundido "¿Que es un festival de monstruos?".

Los carteles no se detuvieron en la entrada, por toda la ciudad las pancartas daban su apoyo y amor por los monstruos con mensajes de ' _Quiero a mi momia_ ' y ' _Drácula para presidente_ ' "¿Sabían que vendríamos?" pregunto el confundido Murray. Repentinamente se vieron en la necesidad de frenar por la cantidad de humanos vestidos de monstruos bloqueando el camino.

Un niño humano les saludo en los brazos de su madre, una mujer vestida de momia camino cercas del carruaje, al ver a Murray le sonrió y guiñó un ojo; emocionando a la momia. El resto de los presentes miraron a una enorme sombra; notando el gran globo diseñado en Frankenstein.

"¿Ellos nos quieren?" preguntó el gigante mirando a su globo "¿De verdad?"

Drácula bajo la ventanilla del copiloto al notar a un hombre vestido como él caminando a su lado "Disculpe ¿Conoce la ruta más rápida al aeropuerto?" preguntó deteniendo al falso Drácula.

"Si, compañero Drácula" respondió el hombre con un falso acento marcado "Solo hay un camino Bla,bla-bla" señaló a una calle bloqueada por el gentío.

"Pero el camino está bloqueado" respondió Drácula "Nunca llegaremos a tiempo".

"Debieron salir una hora antes. Bla, bla-bla" les dijo el desconocido antes de irse.

Drácula sacó la cabeza de la ventanilla con una mirada entre ofendida y enojada "Yo no digo 'Bla, bla-bla'" gritó agitando el puño, regreso un segundo después a su asiento para dar un largo suspiro "Iremos a pie".

Así lo hicieron, salieron de la carroza con dirección al gentío. Caminaron por un poco trayecto hasta notar un montón de humo saliendo de Drácula. Al verlo Franky inspeccionó a su alrededor, noto una tienda junto a ellos y no tardó en ver lo que buscaba.

Drácula se sorprendió levemente al sentir algo aterrizar en su cabeza, alzó su mirada para notar un gran sombrero cubriendo su persona del sol "Esto te protegerá" dijo Frankenstein a su lado.

"Bla, bla-bla" escupió Drácula, el vampiro estaba ya de por sí molesto y la humillación parecía no acabar.

El grupo continuó caminando demasiado lento para el agrado de Drácula, siendo mayormente confundidos por otros turistas "Imagínese si ese tipo supiera que habló con el verdadero Drácula" dijo Franky "Hubiera salido corriendo despavorido".

Murray ganó una mirada de sorpresa, teniendo una idea por el comentario de su amigo "¡Esperen un momento! Eso es" dijo deteniéndose frente al resto de sus amigos "Tenemos que asustarlos, pero para hacerlo necesitamos mostrarles que somos reales".

"Eso podría funcionar" aportó Drácula. El miedo podría lograr hacer a los humanos correr y despejar el paso lo suficiente para usar su carroza.

Frankenstein parecía confundido "¿Hablas de asustarlos?" preguntó el monstruo "No hemos asustado a nadie durante siglos, no se siquiera si aún puedo" intento rugir, pero lo único que salía fueron lamentables intentos, después de intentarlo otra vez se dio por vencido "No, no tengo nada".

Griffin suspiro, sacando de sabe dónde una caja de fósforos "Vamos a acelerar el proceso' dijo antes de dar vida al fuego, poniendo la llama frente al rostro de su amigo más grande.

El efecto fue inmediato, los ojos de Frankenstein reflejaron el fuego, ensanchandose como platos. Un rugido de terror salió de su boca llamando la atención de los locales. Golpeó con su pie el suelo, rompiendo el hormigón fácilmente mientras rugía a los humanos "¡Fuego! ¡Fuego!" gritó mientras con sus grandes manos escalaba el globo diseñado a su imagen ganando la total atención de los humanos, El gigante se detuvo una vez llego al hombro del globo, rugió como nunca antes provocando que todos se cubrieran los oídos.

Los monstruos esperaban muchas cosas, varios escenarios cruzaron sus mentes, unos mejores que otros. Pero jamás se esperaron que luego del pequeño silencio; los humanos comenzaran a vitorear y animar a su amigo, aplaudiendo como fanáticos a una celebridad.

El amor y aprecio de los humanos confundió a Franky "¿Que no ven que trato de asustarlos? ¡El verdadero Frankenstein!" les gritó.

"¡Lo sabemos! ¡Te amamos!" gritó un desconocido entre la gente, trayendo una nueva serie de aplausos.

"¿Me firmarias mi antorcha?" una mujer gritó alzando el objeto.

La sorpresa fue escrita en el rostro de Franky. Estos humanos no les temían, todo lo contrario, sus miradas llenas de admiración y aprecio. El hombre compuesto por varios cadáveres negó, tenía que concentrarse "Antes que nada. Entre ustedes está el verdadero Drácula".

Un hombre que bebía de una taza parado junto al vampiro lo miró sospechosamente "Pruébalo" ni un momento después los ojos de Drácula brillaron en rojo; hipnotizando al hombre para romper su taza contra la cabeza "Continúa" dijo el hombre satisfecho con su respuesta.

"¡La hija de Drácula está enamorada!" gritó Frankenstein llamando la atención nuevamente "Tiene que llegar al aeropuerto ¡Pero no puede atravesar el gentío".

"¿Por qué no vuela?" preguntó un extraño antes de recibir una palmada en su nuca.

"El sol, Idiota" dijo el que lo golpeó "Es un vampiro".

Frankenstein señaló al agresor con una sonrisa "Así es. Gracias, monstruo nerd" miró a su alrededor, contemplando a los humanos "Gente, sí realmente son nuestros amigos, por favor abran espacio".

El extraño vestido de Drácula con quien hablaron antes hablo "Ya escucharon, todos los Drácula alineados. Bla, bla-bla" dijo, la multitud se dividió con los humanos vestidos del señor de la noche alineados hombro con hombro por todo el camino al aeropuerto "Todos los demás; levanten las capas. Protegan al hermano. Bla, bla-bla".

Cada persona de pie detrás de un Drácula tomó la capa de su compañero, alzando la tela; bloqueando el sol y formando un largo camino de sombras.

Drácula quedo conmovido, estos humanos no estaban llenos de odio a como fueron en el pasado, se quedo quieto mirando esta obra, este gesto de amistad. Salió de sus pensamientos sin embargo, al sentir la mano de su amigo Frankenstein tocando su hombro "Todo es por ti, amigo".

Los humanos comenzaron a animar al vampiro, gritando sus buenos deseos a Drácula. Asintiendo a sus amigos, sus ojos se llenaron de una determinación férrea. El señor de la noche despegó como un cohete, corriendo bajo las sombras proveídas por las capas, corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Sus oídos capaces de escuchar los gritos de aliento, la sonrisa en su rostro creciendo con cada rostro que se topaba; mostrando nada más que respeto y admiración.

Fue un corto circuito por la ciudad; llegando al borde del pueblo dónde se incursionó en los frondosos bosques. Después de atravesar la oscuridad natural de los árboles; salió a la luz, notando un único avión a punto de despegar, uso su mejor vista en un intento de localizar a Naruto. Pero en cada ventanilla no podía ver al muchacho.

"No hay otra opción" se dijo, probablemente el Uzumaki estaba en un asiento del otro lado o en el pasillo. Tragando sus dudas el vampiro corrió bajo la implacable luz solar; de inmediato aullando de dolor por quemaduras en su piel. Justo cuando se acercaba a la valla que separaba el aeropuerto se convirtió en murciélago; volando tras el avión. Fue duro, y muy doloroso; dejando detrás de él una estela de cenizas. Pero se obligó a soportarlo, por su hija lo hizo, su esfuerzo se vio recompensado al lograr posicionarse bajo la sombra de la aeronave.

Se transformó nuevamente, sosteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas de la base de la rueda del avión. "Auch, auch, auch" gimió de dolor, abrazando el metal con su cuerpo mostrando diversas quemaduras menores "Tengo que hacerlo" se animó el vampiro, antes de que repentinamente el mecanismo del avión comenzara a guardar la rueda al superar el límite de altura.

La acción obligó a Drácula a soltarse, retomó su forma de murciélago en el aire, volando lo más fuerte y rápido que pudo, Drácula se acercó a las ventanillas, recordando el asiento que la hija menor de su amigo peludo le indico. Al llegar sus ojos se ampliaron de miedo al notar la etiqueta del asiento 23A. Le trajo miedo al ver la etiqueta desde que el asiento estaba vacío.

"No puede ser" se dijo Drácula, ¿Se había equivocado de vuelo? Sus esfuerzos y los de sus amigos fueron en vano, su cabeza chocó contra la ventana. Nunca se perdonaría, su hija jamas lo perdonaria. El amor de su vida probablemente se avergonzaría de él.

"¡¿QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ-TTEBAYO?!".

Los ojos de Drácula se ampliaron, su cabeza se levantó y fue recompensado por la vista de un rubio de bigotes completamente de pie horizontalmente en el avion, las fuertes rafagas de viento revolvian sus ya rebeldes cabellos.

"Naruto, muchacho ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó el vampiro sorprendido, pero no por eso menos alegre.

Naruto tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado "Bueno… me gusta viajar así" dijo cruzándose de brazos. Pero los ojos entrecerrados de Drácula le decía que no le creía nada "Está bien, lo admito. No aborde el avión" gritó alzando los brazos exasperadamente.

"¿Como? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Drácula.

Naruto bajó los brazos con un suspiro, mirando al vampiro con una mezcla de culpa y vergüenza "Lo siento. Realmente lo siento. Pero no puedo dejar a Mavis" los ojos de Drácula se iluminaron "Se que dije que lo haría, te respeto Drácula. Pero no voy a dejarla" gritó suficientemente fuerte para vencer el ruido del viento.

"Naruto. Yo-".

"No, espera" dijo Naruto callando a Drácula "Durante toda mi vida estuve solo, odiado y dejado de lado como una paria. Muy pocas personas realmente se preocuparon por mi. Y cuando fue demasiado, cuando el odio del pueblo me superó: escape. Escape porque no quería ver ese odio, vivir una vida llena de desprecio dónde las pocas personas preciadas para mi eran odiados por simplemente ser mis amigos." gritó Naruto.

"Pero no más" sus ojos mostraron determinación, una que había muerto hace mucho tiempo; renacida de las cenizas por el fuego llamado Mavis "Yo voy a cuidar a Mavis, no me importa quien o que se interponga, peleare con toda mi fuerza y sí tengo que conquistar el mundo lo haré para que ella esté a salvo y feliz".

"...".

"...".

"...".

"...Kami, me escucho como Obito" dijo Naruto con una mirada preocupada una vez registró lo que dijo. La emoción le ganó.

Una verdadera sonrisa apareció en el rostro del murcielago "Mi querido muchacho, cometí un terrible error" dijo sorprendiendo a Naruto, el vampiro se arrastró como pudo hasta estar perfectamente bajo la sombra del rubio. Quien se dio cuenta de las cenizas, por lo que acunó al murciélago herido cerca de él

"Trataba de mantener a mi bebé, porque sabía que siempre la protegería. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que los niños necesitan descubrir cosas por sí mismos" Naruto trato de interrumpir, pero Drácula le ganó "Deben tropezar y caer, reír y llorar. Pero así es la vida".

Naruto sonrió, incapaz de interrumpir al murciélago "La verdad es que tú y Mavis son el uno para el otro, hicieron Click. Si ella tiene que confiar en alguien más, estoy agradecido de que seas tú, Naruto".

"...".

"...".

"Para un vampiro de cientos de años, aún puedes ser muy blando".

"¡Oh! Cállate" dijo el vampiro, pero no tardó mucho en unirse en reír con el rubio "Por cierto ¿Cómo llegastes aquí?" preguntó Drácula, ya de por sí fue raro encontrarse hablando encima de un avión en movimiento.

Naruto se rasco la mejilla, "Bueno, luego de no abordar el avión salí a caminar fuera del aeropuerto" riendo Naruto miro a otro lado "Fue por pura casualidad que te vi volando tras el avión".

Sacudiendo su cabeza ante el hecho de que podría haber muerto por nada, el vampiro miró al rubio "Muy bien, no importa. Es hora de que te lleve con Mavis" dijo el murciélago saliendo del dominio del rubio.

"No, Drácula yo puedo-" pero antes de poder sugerir lanzar un kunai al bosque y usar el jutsu firma de su padre, Drácula lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa, gruño un poco por el sol; pero se dijo el dolor lo valía.

"No, no, no. Yo los separe y seré yo quien los junte" advirtió antes de jalar a Naruto fuera del avión. El Uzumaki gritó al aire mientras Drácula volaba con su cuerpo desprendiendo ceniza detrás, el vampiro también tenía que hacer una parada al pueblo antes de regresar a su hogar a comprar el complemento perfecto para el regalo de cumpleañosd de su hija.

* * *

[ **Habitación de mavis** ]

El cuarto de la hija de Drácula estaba extrañamente limpia. Dicha joven estaba apacible, sentada en el borde de la cama mientras sus manos sostenían la bufanda que Naruto le había regalado.

Lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas; pero contrario a lo que todos creían, estas fueron lágrimas de felicidad, su boca formaba una sonrisa de amor.

¿Que había pasado? ¿Como de una espiral de dolor? La hija de Drácula sonreía con tristeza al mundo. Fácil, fue por la otra mujer que actualmente se quedo sentada junto a ella. Abrazando a la niña con la ternura que solo una madre puede dar.

"Él hizo todo esto por mí" murmuró acariciando tiernamente la suave tela "Entonces… ¿porque se fue?" preguntó Mavis a la mujer que la abrazaba.

Martha sostuvo a su hija más cerca de ella, queriendo nada más que estar para siempre con su hija. Pero como madre tenía que dar su consejo tan necesario "Amor, Mavis. Lo hizo por amor".

Justo después que Drácula se fuera, Martha fue a ver a su hija. La pelinegra adulta estaba nerviosa. No podía moverse de la puerta ¿Y quien no? Estaba a punto de reencontrarse con su hija después de estar muerta por más de 100 años.

Ella se había perdido gran parte de la vida de su hija; su primer colmillito, los primeros pasos, el primer vuelo. Tantos cumpleaños y fiestas. No dudaba de Drácula para educarla, pero existen cosas que solo una madre puede hacer.

Cuando se armó de valor suficiente, sacudió sus dudas. Este chico Naruto le dio una segunda oportunidad para estar con su familia, de ser la mare que Mavis merecía. Abrió la puerta, entrando con paso firme, lo primero que vio fue el desastre que llenaba la habitación. Como madre no pudo evitar comenzar a limpiar, entre dientes regañando a Drácula por esto. Pero siempre sonriendo; antes de morir, Mavis fue tan solo un bebé. Su único desastre consistiendo en sus pañales sucios, pero al verse siendo capaz de levantar el desorden de su hija como una madre, le llenó de un sentimiento agradable en su pecho… claro, estaba usando sus poderes, poniendo cada objeto en su lugar, pero el sentimiento fue el mismo.

Fue cuando pasó. Una niña. No, una mujer de corto cabello negro y maquillaje corrido de tanto llorar salió del baño con la intención de echar fuera a la mujer de la limpieza. Ella no estaba de humor para nada, pero sus gritos se atragantaron al ver a una hermosa mujer tomar el papel de las usuales brujas de limpieza.

Se quedaron en silencio. Mirando a la otra con sentimientos encontrados; incredulidad por parte de Mavis, desde que se pellizco varias veces en un intento de salir de este hermoso sueño; porque frente a ella, de pie su madre que solo conocía por fotos la miraba con unos ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Martha no lo soporto, se abalanzó a su hija en un fuerte abrazo. Llorando de felicidad en su hombro; Mavis no aguanto mucho, lloro. Lloro fuerte, abrazo con fuerza a la mujer que le dio la vida, rogando para que este no fuera un cruel sueño.

No saben por cuánto tiempo estuvieron abrazadas, y a Mavis no le importó; incluso cuando la mujer la guió a sentarse en la cama, ambas; madre e hija se abrazaron por lo que parecía una eternidad

Mavis se quedo sin lágrimas para llorar. Gimoteando en el seno de su madre por consuelo. Martha le comprendía, perder a la persona que decidistes amar fue casi como enterrar una parte de tu corazón, no podía imaginar el dolor que su marido pasó tras su prematura muerte.

"¿Amor?" preguntó Mavis, levantando sus ojos de la bufanda a su madre.

Martha le sonrió, dejando de abrazar a su hija en pos de rebuscar en uno de sus bolsillos, al presentar la carta que alguna vez le dio la bienvenida nuevamente a la vida. Mavis agarro el objeto ofrecido; leyó cada párrafo ahí escrito.

"Él te ama, hija" arrullo su madre "Te ama tanto que prefirió irse a sabiendas que te quedarías a salvo en el hotel. Él vio por tu seguridad" Mavis la miró sorprendida, sí Naruto no la hubiese abandonado probablemente se iría al mundo exterior. Pero ¿Quién le aseguraba los demás humanos eran bueno? Claro, ella tenía la fe de ser aceptada, pero en el caso de no serlo.

Pero aún así no tenía el derecho. Ella debía tener la última palabra, ser la que decida salir o no del hotel. Mavis se enamoró, y perdidamente del Uzumaki. Pero sus hirientes palabras le lastimaron a tal grado que su confianza había disminuido. Ahora que conocía la verdad; que Naruto no la dejo por odio o un simple juego, y realmente la amaba tanto como ella a él, se encontró terriblemente sola con un vacío que incluso su madre no podía llenar.

Martha beso la frente de su hija, sacándola de sus pensamientos con el dulce beso. Se levantó, acariciando la mejilla de su hija sin dejar caer su maternal sonrisa, "Iré por un poco de té" Martha no quería decirle a su primogénita que su padre fue a por el rubio. No deseaba ilusionarla con promesas que quizás su amado no podía cumplir.

Mavis se sintió recia a dejar a su madre salir, por primera vez en su vida -que ella recuerda- tenía la oportunidad de pasar tiempo de madre e hija. Pero su tristeza y melancolía le impidieron ver lo que tenía al frente "No, mamá..." se sintió raro pero al mismo tiempo tan bien pronunciar esa palabra "... No es necesario".

Martha sin embargo, negó "Claro que lo es, mi hija pasa por un momento difícil y como madre te voy a apoyar" la pelinegra mayor limpio una solitaria lágrima de su mejilla "Volveré".

Apretando la mano de su madre por última vez, Mavis la dejo ir. Martha camino a la puerta con paso elegante, volteando a ver a su hija con una sonrisa antes de entrar por el pasillo a la puerta de salida. Desde la cama, la hija de Drácula escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, dejándola sola en la habitación.

Mavis miro al suelo, uno pensaría estaría más feliz de tener a su madre. Lo estaba, realmente se sentía eufórica, pero el fragmento que su madre lleno en su corazón fue pequeño a comparación del que dejo el Uzumaki. Se sintió mal, pero tenía que admitirlo, quizás con el tiempo podría olvidarlo, dejar a Naruto atrás como un mal sueño.

"¿A quien trato de engañar?" se preguntó hundiendo su cara en las manos.

Se sentía tan confundida ¿Que se supone debe de hacer?.

El corto silencio en su habitación fue repentinamente interrumpido por un repentino objeto atravesando la ventana abierta de su habitación, volando hasta estrellarse contra su tocador. Mavis se levantó de su cama, espantando un poco de polvo alzado por el choque repentino con su mano, fue capaz de ver la silueta de su padre alzándose entre el desastre.

"¿Papá?" preguntó antes de toser un par de veces.

"Estoy bien" respondió Drácula, el humo y polvo comenzó a calmarse, revelando al vampiro con algunas quemaduras en su cuerpo y ropa "Solo me broncee un poco" aún sintiendo el ardor en su cuerpo, se sobrepuso para caminar a su hija. La tomó de las manos, mirando a sus ojos azules "Cariño, Siempre pensé que lo peor que podria pasar seria verte partir. Pero lo peor es verte infeliz".

"Mavis. Quiero que vivas tu vida".

Fue sorprendida, su padre le daba su bendición para salir del hotel. Vivir su vida, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Suspiro, apartando la vista de su padre mientras se cruzaba de brazos "No se como podre hacerlo" murmuró.

Drácula sonrió misteriosamente, jugando a tomar una pose de pensamiento miró a su hija "Sabes, mami ya te dio su regalo de cumpleaños" los ojos de Mavis se ampliaron, estaba apunto de decirle a su padre sobre el regreso de su esposa, pero Drácula la interrumpió "¿Me dejas darte el mio?".

Antes de poder hablar, Drácula se movió a los restos del tocador. Hurgando entre el desastre levantó una gran mochila rosa con negro, el bolso literalmente tenía el tamaño de una persona.

"¿Para qué necesito eso?" preguntó confundida.

Drácula sonrió aún más amplio "Oh, pero viene con un buen accesorio" dijo dándole la vuelta a la mochila, esperando el jadeo de su hija, el Conde cerró los ojos.

"Oh… es linda" respondió Mavis, mirando a todos lados por el accesorio extra.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el vampiro abriendo los ojos, notando que sostenía una simple mochila vacía. lanzó el artículo de viaje a la cama y se volvió a los restos destruidos de su choque anterior, con desesperación sacando tabla tras tabla de madera.

"¿Que ocurre papá?" preguntó Mavis.

Drácula comenzó a hiperventilar, quito cada resto de basura y no encontró al rubio por ninguna parte, Estuvo apunto de salir volando por la ventana a buscarlo cuando repentinamente la atención de padre e hija fue llamada a la ventana por la que entró el vampiro.

"Yo te llevo...decias" dando un gemido de dolor, Naruto se asomo por la ventana sorprendiendo a Mavis y a su padre "No te pasara nada, decias" un río de sangre comenzó a brotar de la frente de Naruto, quien miraba a Drácula con ojos llenos de furia, fue por puro reflejo que endureció su cabeza con Chakra o no dudaba hubiera caído inconsciente por tercera vez.

"¿Naruto?" preguntó Mavis, caminando más cerca del Uzumaki, Naruto detuvo a Mavis de avanzar más al alzar una mano, ella aceptó desde que estaba demasiado cerca de la luz solar. El rubio saltó dentro del cuarto, limpio la sangre de su frente ya que su factor curativo dado por su amigo Kyubi remendó su herida.

"¿Por qué has vuelto?" preguntó la pelinegra una vez Naruto se acercó a las sombras. el rubio miró con ternura a los grandes ojos de Mavis, tentativamente tomo sus manos, Mavis se crispó, pero no hizo un intento de alejarse.

"Porque" dijo Naruto "Tu eres mi Click".

Los ojos de Mavis se llenaron de sorpresa "¿Soy tu Click?" preguntó aún impactada "Pero creí...tu dijistes que solo era un juego" dijo mirando al suelo con algunas lágrimas amenazando con salir.

"Se que suena egoísta, pero no quería que te lastimaran" la pelinegra alzó su mirada pues Naruto dejo una de sus manos libres para con el pulgar y el dedo índice alzar su barbilla, haciéndole ver sus ojos azules "Durante toda mi vida, han existido personas importantes para mi. Pero tú, sí algo te llegara a pasar, no creo que podría seguir viviendo".

Las mejillas de Mavis se tiñeron de un saludable rosa, "Además temía que tu padre me chupara la sangre si no me iba" dijo rápidamente Naruto, una pequeña mentira desde que fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a cada shinobi en su casa.

Mavis se giró a ver a su padre con una mirada acusadora "¡Papá!"

Drácula se rió nerviosamente, acariciando paternalmente los hombros de Naruto "Jejeje, yo nunca- bueno sí lo habría hecho" confesó antes de soltar al rubio e ir con su hija, quien le recibió con otro gritó "Me equivoque" dijo en su defensa. Poniéndose de pie frente a su única hija, metió la mano al interior de su bolsillos, sacó la postal de antes, y se la entregó.

"¿Lo dices en serio, papá?" preguntó Mavis esperanzada.

Drácula le sonrió a su hija, orgulloso de la mujer en la que se convirtió, como padre no podía enseñarle más a su niña, fue tiempo para que ella extendiera las alas y dejará el nido "Ve a buscar tu propio paraíso".

Mavis no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazar a su padre, sonriendo con pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad rodando por sus mejillas, Naruto a un lado sonrió a la escena, a sabiendas que no solo cambió su vida, sino la de Drácula y Mavis.

Aunque Naruto no podía quitarse la sensación de estar olvidaba algo.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose alertó al trío de vampiros y humano. Los tres se giraron al pasillo donde una mujer con cabello negro y rasgos delicados entraba sosteniendo una bandeja con una tetera y un par de tazas encima "Mavis, hija. Ya regrese" dijo Martha, pero quedo estática al ver al nuevo par de personas en la habitación de su hija.

"..." Mavis miró entre su padre y madre, sonriendo por lo bajo por la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Drácula.

"..." la mandíbula del señor de la noche se abría y cerraba en un intento de articular palabras.

"...Ah, ya me acorde" se dijo Naruto "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" gritó Naruto alegremente mientras se ponía frente a Drácula, sacando de sabe donde un puñado de confeti que lanzó al aire al tiempo de que presentaba teatralmente a Martha, la mujer se rió un poco pero no dijo nada.

El vampiro no hizo seña de responder, incluso cuando el Uzumaki hizo un par de veces más la presentación "Vamos, di algo Drácula. Se me acaba el confeti" dijo Naruto realmente preocupado.

"...M-Martha" Drácula susurro, alegrando a los presentes de que el padre de Mavis saliera del shock. Alegría que acabó rápidamente cuando dicho vampiro cayó de espaldas al suelo. Los tres se acercaron rápidamente con Martha dejando la bandeja de té en la cama de su hija. Cuando llegaron vieron que el vampiro había caído inconsciente, pero parecía feliz sí la enorme sonrisa en su rostro acompañada de un par de lágrimas fuera algún indicio.

"Bueno, no esperaba esto" dijo honestamente Naruto.

"Drácula no soporta muy bien las emociones fuertes" comentó Martha acariciando la mejilla de su marido con una sonrisa "Recuerdo que casi se desmayó la primera vez que lo bese".

"Je, es bueno saberlo" comentó Naruto, sí la mujer decía que era normal, entonces confiaria en ella "Oh, por cierto. Soy Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto" dijo presentando su mano a la madre de la chica que se enamoró.

Martha se levantó del suelo junto a su marido, sonriéndole al Uzumaki quien se vio sorprendido cuando la mujer golpeó fuera su mano "A los amigos les estrechamos la mano" extendió sus brazos invitando a dar un abrazo.

"A la familia se le abraza".

' _Familia_ ' pensó Naruto, mirando entre Mavis, Drácula -aún inconsciente- y Martha. Sonrió, sabiendo que había encontrado un lugar que podría llamar hogar.

"Mucho gusto" dijo antes de abrazar educadamente a la mujer, pero fue sorprendido y casi suelta un grito ahogado pues la mujer lo acercó con un atronador abrazo rompe huesos.

"No. Gracias a ti" susurro Martha al oído de Naruto, pequeñas lágrimas asomando en sus ojos cerrados "Por favor, cuida a mi hija" por el tono Naruto podría casi jurar que no fue una petición, más una orden. Y lo confirmo cuando ella lo dejó libre y le dio una mirada, esa mirada que decía que hablaba en serio y por su seguridad era mejor cumplir la promesa.

Libre de cualquier atadura, Naruto se giro a Mavis, la pelinegra le regreso la mirada, expectante, alegre pero anciosa. El rubio se puso frente a ella, siendo más baja, tuvo que alzar su vista para verlo a los ojos "Eh...Mavis" dijo un poco nervioso Naruto, rascando su mejilla derecha con un sonrojo "¿Quisieras intentar ese beso otra vez?".

Mavis igualó en calor el sonrojo de Naruto, pero no pudo evitar reír nerviosa, pasando un mechón de su cabello por detrás de la oreja "Creo que podríamos" afirmó Mavis.

Lentamente, ambos. Hombre -ninja/interdimensional- y mujer -Monstruo/vampiro- se inclinaron a los labios del otro, cerrando sus ojos al ritmo del otro, sus alientos capaces de ser percibidos por su respectivo amante, Martha miraba la escena entre ellos con su corazón latiendo de alegría.

Pero justo cuando estaban a escasos centímetros, los instintos maternales de Martha se hicieron cargo de su cuerpo en automático, sus ojos se pusieron rojos como la sangre mientras les gritó a ambos. El escándalo duró apenas un par de segundos antes de que Martha retomara el control de su cuerpo, se avergonzo a la vista del par de shockeados adolescentes quienes le miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa y en caso del rubio de gracia.

"P-perdón, es solo. Soy su madre y me exalte" se rió Martha, miró a su esposo aún inconsciente y fue a recogerlo, sin problemas poniéndolo por encima de su hombro, "Ustedes continúen" les insto mientras salía de la habitación, dándole una mirada al rubio antes de entrar por el pasillo que conecta la salida, la intención fue clara, y Naruto supo lo que quería decir.

Mi hija llega pura al altar.

El cómo lo supo Naruto, fue un misterio. Algo en esos ojos le decía que no jugaba y no quería tentar su suerte con la mujer. Con Martha y Drácula fuera de la habitación, Naruto y Mavis se tomaron de las manos, se inclinó y Mavis se estiró alcanzando los labios del otro.

* * *

[ **Esa misma noche** ]

La noche cayo en el hotel transilvania, la manta de oscuridad cubría cada montaña con solo la luna y las estrellas iluminando el cielo. En la piscina del gran hotel, se había montado rápidamente una nueva fiesta de cumpleaños para Mavis. Dicha joven estaba sentada junto a Naruto en el techo del hotel mientras los monstruos huéspedes del Hotel disfrutaban la improvisada fiesta en la piscina.

Mavis miraba desde su posición con una sonrisa presente en su rostro; como su madre interactuaba con sus diversos tíos, fue una sorpresa para todo el mundo ver a Martha viva. La esposa del Conde y madre de Mavis no podía estar más feliz de estar viva nuevamente, rodeada de su familia y amigos, festejando el cumpleaños de su primogénita.

"Entonces…¿Eres un ninja? ¿Vistes de negro y lanzas bolas de humo?".

"Sí a la primera, usualmente uso naranja y ahora que lo pienso, se me acabaron las bolas de humo" dijo Naruto sentado en las tejas junto a Mavis.

El rubio le había contado toda su vida a Mavis, desde el primer recuerdo hasta su razón para huir de su casa, incluso le presentó al zorro gigante sellado en su interior al arrastrar la conciencia de Mavis a su paisaje mental para una mejor comprensión de su vida. No esperaba la chica pelinegra se llevara tan bien con el zorro, lo que le sorprendió aún más a él y a su amigo peludo fue ver a Mavis agradeciendo a Kurama el estar con Naruto y haberlo protegido.

"¿El naranja no es un color muy vistoso?" preguntó Mavis inclinando su cabeza ligeramente, si los ninjas del mundo de Naruto se parecen en algo a los que había leído de su mundo, preferirían usar colores más oscuros para camuflarse en la oscuridad.

"Quizás, pero a ti te queda bien" dijo levantando el cuello de su chaqueta que actualmente Mavis usaba por el frío junto a la bufanda, era la misma que Ero-sennin le regaló al término de su entrenamiento, a está edad le quedaba pequeña considerando que dio un estirón final, pero a la pelinegra le quedaba perfecto.

"Gracias" dijo Mavis con un sonrojo espolvoreando sus mejillas. La chica dio un pequeño salto más cerca de Naruto, para que hombros estuvieran juntos mientras contemplaban la luna.

"¿Y has decidido ya?".

La pregunta de Naruto confundió a Mavis, la pelinegra miro al rubio, "¿Decidir?" preguntó interrogante, recibiendo un asentimiento del joven.

"A dónde quieres ir primero" dijo sorprendiendo a Mavis, "El mundo es muy grande" pero al ver la mirada cabizbaja de Mavis, Naruto se preocupo de haber dicho algo incorrecto "¿Mavis?".

"Es solo…¿Que pasa con mi mamá?" la niña se sentía culpable de irse a explorar el mundo y dejar atrás a su madre, aún sí es su sueño, la idea de abandonar el hogar ahora que estaba por fin completo le resultaba egoísta.

Una cálida sensación en su mano la sacó de sus pensamientos, mirando a su miembro derecho vio a Naruto entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos, al alzar la los ojos vio la misma sonrisa confiada y ojos llenos de afecto que la había hipnotizado la primera vez que los vio.

"Te entiendo" dijo Naruto "Tener a tu madre de vuelta debe ser todo un giro" Mavis vio un poco de dolor reflejado en los ojos de Naruto, ella ya conocía la historia del rubio, como quedo huérfano el mismo dia que nacio, asesinados por el zorro sellado en su interior "Así que no importa lo que decidas, quedarte o ir por el mundo, yo estaré a tu lado en cada paso".

Una sonrisa llegó al rostro de Mavis, sorprendió a Naruto, robando un tierno beso de sus labios "Lo pensaré, gracias".

Naruto le regreso la sonrisa, rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza nerviosamente "No hay problema, ademas..." mirando abajo a la fiesta, el último Uzumaki se rió entre dientes con Mavis "Creo que puedo pedir un trabajo de medio tiempo en este hotel".

Por toda la pisina, al menos dos docenas de clones de sombras atendían a los clientes, desde meseros, cocineros y masajistas. En ese preciso momento cada clon en la piscina se volvió a ver al original sentado junto a Mavis con sus ojos llenos de furia.

' _Jefe suertudo_ ' pensaron al unísono, sólo podían rezar para que su tortura no se prolongará demasiado, pero con el regreso de la madre de Mavis, solo el tiempo lo diria.

 **Fin del capitulo 3.**

* * *

 **Y se acabó… por ahora.**

 **no quería decir nada, pero tengo pensado continuar la historia; abarcar por lo menos la secuela. este a sido por mucho uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito. les agradezco sus comentarios, el seguir la historia y los favoritos.**

 **Y para mis seguidores pervertidos -el 90% o incluso más- Lujuria en la hoja regresara, no doy fechas, pero el capitulo tendra todo lo que les gusta, lujuria, amor, pelirrojas. Así que no se desanimen.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Descarga de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto ni de Hotel Transylvania, solo soy un escritor novato que desea compartir sus historias con el buen público.**

 **Bueno, a sido un largo tiempo. Muchos de ustedes me preguntaban si seguiría escribiendo, o sí ya había muerto. Pero Silver D Hei sigue presente; voy a ser sincero con ustedes -para las personas que se dignan en leer estas notas- tengo muchas cosas pasando por mi vida y la inspiración no llega tan fácil como lo hacía antes. Sin embargo. Trataré de actualizar, tengo una historia en mente orientada en el lemon puro.**

 **Pero tendrán que esperar, por el momento; disfruten de este capítulo de Amor en un click. Y gracias por su larga espera.**

* * *

"¡Martha!".

Drácula nunca fue uno para perder el control, cualquier monstruo o humano que a vivido tanto como él sabría que una mente tranquila, serena y concentrada tiende a superar cualquier desafío. Sin embargo, incluso con todos sus siglos de vida no pudo evitar gritar el nombre de su esposa _muerta_ al despertar. Un grito que aunque corto, retumbó en cada rincón de la vacía habitación. Una capa de sudor frío le empapaba el cuerpo, corriendo por su frente como finas gotas de agua, su respiración acelerada no lo impidió buscar frenéticamente alrededor de la habitación por alguna prueba, el más mínimo indicio de que lo visto antes era una realidad y no la simple alucinación de su mente agotada.

Una vez reinó en su temple -con calma en esta ocasión- miró a su alrededor, sus agudos ojos peinando cada centímetro sin problema por la oscuridad, todo estaba como lo recordaba, los mismos muebles, las mismas gruesas cortinas púrpura cubriendo las ventanas del sol, el mismo helado sentimiento de soledad; su lecho marital vacío como cada vez que despertaba desde hace ya más de 100 años.

¿Acaso se trató de una simple alucinación? ¿El haber estado expuesto a los rayos mortales del sol conllevo tan cruel ilusión? Tal vez fue en realidad un sueño, sí, eso parece más lógico. Fue presa de un hermoso y cruel sueño alimentado por su deseo de cumplir la última voluntad nunca dicha de su amada esposa.

Más que probable cayó inconsciente antes de lograr siquiera entrar a la alcoba de su hija, lo que dejó a su rubio compañero en la necesidad de terminar con la tarea por sí mismo. Y él que ya había pensado en un buen discurso con la finalidad de impulsar a su ratita a cumplir sus sueños. A tal punto que logró convencer a su acompañante para seguir su juego y sostenerse de la flamante nueva mochila de viaje que compro de paso en esa amable villa.

"Martha" susurro Drácula, mirando a las sabanas que cubrían la mitad inferior de su cuerpo con una mirada perdida en sus ojos azules. Al recostarse contra la cabecera de la cama; permitió a la adrenalina salir de su cuerpo. Tal parece estuvo fuera por un par de horas si el reloj en la pared era algún indicio, aún era pasada la mañana, su hija y Naruto lo debieron haber traído puesto sus heridas no eran nada que un poco de descanso no curaría.

¿Cuántas veces fue víctima de ese sueño? Un sueño donde su querida hija conocía a su amada madre. No lo sabía, fueron frecuentes y muy vividos durante los primeros años de la partida de su esposa; mientras Mavis aún era un infante soño con despertar un día y descubrir que todo fue de hecho una horrible pesadilla. Siempre era igual, él entrando a la habitación de su hija en el viejo castillo Lubov; solo para ver a su amada Martha sentada en su mecedora, arrullando al pequeño bulto en sus brazos con hermosas canciones llenas del amor que solo una madre podía brindar.

Esta quizás se llevó el premio a la más extraña de todas sus felices alucinaciones, fue la primera vez en soñar a su esposa en el presente, y aún más extraño; Naruto estaba en el sueño también. Claro, quería al muchacho, el joven rubio no solo había logrado cambiar totalmente su errónea impresión de los humanos actuales, se convirtió en alguien a quien orgullosamente llamaría amigo. Sin mencionar era el click de su hija; aquel hombre destinado a unir su vida por la eternidad. Pero de eso a soñar con el rubio; fue raro.

"Debí aceptar la ayuda del muchacho" se reprendió Drácula con un poco de humor, sí seguía arriesgando su vida a tal grado no lograría vivir lo suficiente para entregar a su hija en el altar o aún más importante, ver a sus nietos continuar con la gran línea de sangre de los Drácula.

… ¿Que? El vampiro ya se había hecho a la idea de que Naruto se casaría con su hija, no lo terminaba de digerir, eso es verdad y probablemente el par de tortolitos esperarían uno o dos años; pero fue obvio que estaba destinado a ser el uno para el otro.

Soltando un largo suspiro, Drácula medio salió de la cama, sentándose en el borde de la misma mientras terminaba de prepararse; necesitaba mentalizarse, a partir de hoy su hija pasaría mucho tiempo con su enamorado. Sin duda saldrá del hotel para viajar alrededor del mundo entero en compañía del rubio de mejillas marcadas. No se preocupo, el mundo es muy diferente del que conoció un siglo atrás y con Naruto acompañándola era imposible le pasara algún percance en su búsqueda de aventura.

Por lo que decidido a explotar al máximo el poco tiempo restante con los adolescentes, salió esta vez por completo de la cama, no tenía sentido seguir de perezoso acostado o meditando, es tiempo de presentar su nueva visión del mundo a su hija, tanto como confía en Naruto, quería ser él quien alentara a su bebé a explorar el vasto y hermoso mundo exterior.

Cerrando con llave la puerta de su habitación, Drácula comenzó a hacer planes mientras caminaba por los vacíos pasillos del hotel rumbo a la habitación de su hija, su mente vagando en diversas actividades que él y Naruto podrían compartir antes de partir de viaje con su querida Mavis. Primeramente tendría que enseñarle las reglas básicas de etiqueta, seguido de una visita a la sastrería del hotel, pasando por modales en la mesa y costumbres vampíricas Volumen I y II.

No conocía demasiado al rubio, no tanto como le gustaría, pero podía decir será un tanto difícil inculcar un poco de modales, pero confiaba en que Naruto lo verá desde su perspectiva, como padre no puede decidir de quien su hija se va enamorar y casar, pero lo que sí puede hacer es evitar que el rubio de bigotes avergüence a su niña por sus pésimos modales al comer.

¡En serio! Quien es capaz de comer un plato de fideos en menos de 50 segundos. Suprimió el estremecimiento al recordar la horrible escena del rubio devorando el plato de ramen. Se arrepintió de inmediato de no haberle dado esos 15 minutos a Naruto para almorzar cuando le preguntó, quién diría el rubio sacaría un plato de humeantes fideos de un tatuaje en su antebrazo mientras lo arrastraba del sauna al salón de eventos. Procediendo a comer o mejor dicho; atragantarse con la comida. El vampiro tenía mucho trabajo por delante y mientras más rápido comience mejor.

Drácula no tardó mucho en llegar a su destino, después de todo su habitacion se localiza no muy lejos de su propia recámara, desde que a su muñequita de voodoo le comenzó a pegar la _adultez_ ; Mavis trato de ser más independiente y madura.

Pero antes de poder tomar el pomo de la puerta, las sensibles orejas de Drácula captaron los murmullos de una conversación. Incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo, el vampiro pegó la oreja a la puerta de la habitación de su hija, quizá podría escuchar algún detalle sobre el próximo viaje del par, o algún dato importante de su hija o yerno, en su mente seguía presente el sentimiento de aprensión al enterarse de que a su hija le gustaba el ping pong.

No obstante, nada lo preparó para el tipo de conversación que el par ostentaba.

"Wow… Es enorme".

Los ojos de Drácula se ampliaron como platos al escuchar la voz de su hija soltar un jadeo de sorpresa.

"¿Es tu primera vez viendo una?" se escuchó la voz de Naruto amortiguada por la madera.

La mente del padre de la vampira estaba corriendo a mil por hora al tratar de encontrar contexto de la conversación, pero se espanto al escuchar la pregunta del rubio, estaba a punto de derribar la puerta y gritarle al chico por ofender la inocencia de su niña, cuando las palabras siguientes de su hija lo congelaron.

"Obvio no" dijo Mavis, sin saberlo horrorizando hasta la médula a su padre "Es solo que nunca había visto una tan grande".

"¿Quieres sostenerla?".

"¿Puedo?".

"Claro-ttebayo. Pero ten cuidado".

El vampiro se sostuvo el pecho, su mano justo sobre su corazón, puede que quisiera nietos pero no tan pronto. Pero por algún motivo fuera de él no pudo entrar e interrumpir la conversación

"No solo es grande, también es pesada, apenas y puedo rodearla con las manos".

"Tranquila, no todos pueden manejarla bien a la primera" dijo Naruto "Sakura-chan una vez trato, pero incluso con su fuerza solo logró sacudirla un par de veces".

Eso fue el colmo, la gota que derramó el vaso para Drácula. Nadie se atrevería a denigrar a su hija y compararla con otras. No, claro que no, no a su pequeña niña. Por lo que con una furia monumental; Drácula pateó la puerta abierta, corriendo en un parpadeo el pequeño corredor a la alcoba de su hija.

Pero su grito de furia lentamente murió en su garganta al encontrar al dúo sentados en la cama, Naruto mirando a él con una ceja alzada, y su hija saltando de sorpresa con ambas manos firmemente envueltas alrededor de...

"¿Una espada?".

Sí, efectivamente, Mavis tenía en sus manos la que quizás sería la espada más grande que Drácula a visto en su vida. El pedazo de acero era gigantesco, en forma de cuchillo de carnicero con un círculo cortado en la parte superior y un semicírculo cerca de la manija.

"Papá, despertaste" gritó la joven vampira, entregando el arma al rubio el cual la tomó con una sola mano antes de sellar nuevamente la espada de Zabuza en un pergamino que estaba sobre la cama a su derecha "No lo vas a creer papá, pero Naruto es un super ninja de otra dimensión" gritó su excitada hija.

"Bueno, no creo que me llamaría _Super_ " dijo Naruto con un tono ligeramente avergonzado. Claro, comparado con los shinobis de este mundo, un ninja proveniente de las naciones elementales sería considerado superior.

Drácula parpadeo al rápido intento de su hija por ponerlo al tanto sobre las cosas que había descubierto, de lo cual la mayor parte ya conocía, al parecer el Uzumaki le contó una versión extendida del resumen que a él le dio, pues su hija se enfocó en hablar sobre la aldea y su estilo de vida.

"Tranquila Mavis, o le provocaras otro desmayo a tu padre".

Nuevamente, Drácula se quedo congelado. Sin embargo, contrario a su anterior estado de shock esta vez se vio en tal condición por la repentina voz a su espalda. Una voz inconfundible, rebosante de amor y cariño.

Una espiral de miedo se encesto en su estómago, miedo de caer nuevamente en las garras de un bello sueño el cual se burlaría de su impotencia por cumplir un anhelado deseo. Pero contra todo sentido, en contra de cada advertencia de su razón por decirle que detrás de él no se encontraba el amor de su vida se dio la vuelta.

Y fue recompensado.

Las más hermosas hebras de exquisito cobrizo enmarcaron su rostro en forma de corazón, la pálida piel de la mujer resplandecía con luz propia. Un elegante vestido negro cubría su figura curvilínea con solo el mínimo de escote en V, dejando a la vista una gargantilla negra alrededor del fino cuello. Pero fueron sus ojos, aquellos orbes de indigo le devolvió la mirada con el mismo sentimiento de amor.

"M..Martha" una palabra, apenas un susurro, lentamente Drácula camino a la mujer, el mundo a su alrededor perdiendo importancia. Sus ojos fijos a los de ella, teniendo miedo de que se evaporara al mínimo toque por lo que su mano se quedo a medio camino de su rostro, a escasos centímetros de tocar la inmaculada piel de su eterna amante. Distancia que Martha no perdió la oportunidad de cerrar con un pequeño paso, los ojos de la mujer lentamente se cerraron al tiempo que una amorosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro ante el tembloroso toque de su marido.

Mavis no podía evitar sentir su corazón llenarse de alegría, a un costado de Naruto, ambos de pie sonreían al reencuentro -por segunda ocasión- de los padres de la primera. Mavis vio de reojo a su click, una sonrisa tan característica de él plasmada en su rostro bigotudo. Incapaz de evitarlo; la mano de la hija de Martha se deslizó encontrando su camino con la de su novio.

Naruto no perdió ni un segundo en profundizar el toque, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la pelinegra.

"T..tú..." la voz de Drácula reflejaba a la perfección su semblante incrédulo y temeroso "Realmente eres tú" poco a poco, el miedo dio paso al realización de que este no se trataba de otro sueño, ahora con sus dos manos acunando el rostro de su amada.

Martha por su parte dejó a su amado quererla. No podía culpar la incredulidad inicial de su marido. Cuando un vampiro muere lo hace para siempre, o eso pensó ella. Jamás, ni en un millón de años habría pensado que un joven de otra dimensión saltaría a la primera oportunidad de traerla de vuelta al mundo de los vivos tan solo para darle otra oportunidad de vivir con su hija.

Tomando las manos de Drácula entre las suyas, la madre de Mavis miró a su marido a los ojos, cada palabra incapaz de decir fueron transmitidas por aquel sencillo acto. Ese era el poder de un fuerte lazo de amor, lograr conocer a tu pareja a tal grado que no necesitas decir nada para que el otro lo entienda; la máxima muestra de amor.

En ese momento, los ojos de Drácula fueron incapaces de mantener el contacto con los de su esposa, lentamente se apartó, dándole la espalda a los sorprendidos miembros de su familia, tanto Naruto como Mavis compartieron el mismo pensamiento, ¿Porque Drácula no parecía feliz? Es más, incluso se veía un tanto contrariado.

"Lo siento".

Tan repentina disculpa tomó a todos con la guardia baja, Martha la más sorprendida, estuvo a punto de extender su mano al hombro de su marido y preguntar cuando le golpeo la realización.

Para ella, todo había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Para cuando los abrió nuevamente el mundo pasó por una transformación total; tecnología, cultura y por sobre todo en la mentalidad de los humanos a los de su estirpe. En su afán de reencontrarse con su hija y lograr recuperar el tiempo perdido descuido a quien fuera la persona a la que su muerte le afectó más.

"Cariño..." trato de hablar la vampiresa, pero sus palabras murieron en su garganta al ver los ojos llenos de culpa.

"Cuando aceptastes ser mi esposa, jure amarte y protegerte por el resto de mi vida..." unas cuantas lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas del pelinegro, incapaz de sostener nuevamente la mirada a su esposa "...Pero te falle".

"No pasa noche alguna en que no recuerde mi más grande fracaso" con sus hombros hundidos y su vista en el suelo frente a su amada, Drácula confesó aquel pensamiento que lo carcomía desde la trágica partida de Martha.

"Debí haber sido yo el que muriera aquella noche".

 _ **¡SLAM!**_

Una intensa sensación de ardor inundó la mejilla derecha de Drácula, su pómulo se teñía lentamente de rojo. Mirando al responsable, sus ojos se llenaron de horror al ver a su eterna esposa derramar pesadas lágrimas y tratando de sofocar inútilmente un sollozos.

"Nunca… _Snif…_ jamás vuelvas a decir tal estupidez".

Drácula se vio repentinamente envuelto en los brazos de Martha en un fuerte abrazo. Aún en shock, el padre de Mavis no pudo sino mantenerse quieto; permitiendo a la pelinegra desahogarse. Podía sentir la humedad en su pecho y escuchar el llanto de su esposa, inconscientemente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de se ella.

No podía decir nada, ninguna palabra que corrigiera su abrupto impulso de estupidez, tampoco podía empezar a describir el profundo dolor provocado de ver a su esposa derramar lágrimas por su culpa. Solo atinó a abrazarla, tomar a su tan añorada amada entre sus brazos con toda la fuerza de su corazón.

Pasaron diez minutos antes de que su llanto se atenuará a leves sollozos, pero no se atrevió a dejarla ir, aun la abrazaba con miedo a perderla si la llegara a soltar. Pero no podía postergar lo inevitable; debía saberlo. Así que se volvió a ver a su esposa la cual estaba secando las pocas lágrimas que se negaban a parar con el dorso de su mano.

"¿Cómo?... Es que quiero saber..." trato de expresarse el vampiro, pero no encontraba la forma de preguntar sin sonar grosero y no quería parecer mal agradecido con este hermoso regalo.

"¿Cómo es que estoy viva?" intuyo Martha, una pequeña sonrisa asomándose al ver la confusión escrita en el rostro de su esposo.

"Puedes agradecerle a tu querido amigo" dijo al señalar con su cabeza al rubio de bigotes.

Drácula giró su cabeza a Naruto tan rápido que los otros tres ocupantes de la recamara se sorprendieron de que no se quebrara el cuello "Naruto muchacho, tú…".

El rubio se rascó la nuca con el brazo que no estaba siendo abrazado por Mavis. Una sonrisa un tanto triste en su bigotudo rostro.

"Cuando me contaste tu pasado, me recordaste cuando era un niño en Konoha, en aquel entonces no tenía a nadie, la gente me odiaba y no sabía porque."

Mavis abrazo más fuerte el brazo del rubio, ella ya habia visto ese triste capítulo de la vida de su click cuando conoció a la razón del odio de su pueblo natal y cuando dicha razón le enseñó sin el consentimiento de Naruto un resumen de su vida.

Se necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no pedirle a Naruto que la llevará a su hogar y que la dejara mostrarles a esos desgraciados mal agradecido como un monstruo de verdad es.

Naruto sintió las emociones de Mavis, podía sentir su amor desbordando en un intento de expulsar sus propios sentimientos negativos, una verdadera sonrisa cruzó su rostro; quizás no fue tan malo que Kurama le mostrará a Mavis sus recuerdos, el zorro ayudó mucho a unir y solidificar su relación.

" **Lo sé, todo lo que hago es perfecto"** hablo el Biju nada modesto " **Y no te preocupes Gaki: me asegure de no mostrar nada gráfico, lo último que queremos es que sepa de tus pequeños deslices, no se vaya a enojar… o a antojar** ".

Naruto estaba apunto de gritarle al zorro pervertido sellado en él cuando la voz de Kurama lo interrumpió " **Por cierto. Drácula aún espera tu respuesta"**.

Poniendo su atención en la pareja de vampiros, Naruto vio la curiosidad plasmada en los rostros tanto de Drácula como de Martha.

" _¡Tos!_... Como decía" tocio en su puño el rubio con las mejillas un poco rojas de vergüenza "Sé cómo se siente ser odiado por algo por lo que no tienes control, que te teman solo porque no te conocen".

En ese momento Naruto se giró a ver a Mavis, sus ojos azules bloqueados por zafiros, un sin fin de sentimientos podía ser visto por la vampira en ese par de profundas piscinas tan similares a los de ella "Tenía miedo de que te tratarán como Konoha me trató a mi" mirando al suelo, los ojos del rubio reflejaron un atisbo de tristeza, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los tres vampiros "Si algo te llegara a pasar...".

"Naru..." el rubio al escuchar su mote de labios de la vampira que amaba, levantó el rostro con curiosidad, curiosidad que pasó a ser sorpresa al encontrarse siendo besado inesperadamente en la mejilla.

El beso fue tierno, pero lleno de amor y sentimientos encontrados. Al separar sus labios, Mavis sonrió. Algo tan simple pero que ante la vista de Naruto, resultó ser la escena más hermosa que había presenciado, incluso el paisaje visto desde el monumento Hokage de su antigua casa siendo bañada por el sol de la tarde palidecía en comparación.

Esa sencilla muestra de cariño trajo a su inquieta mente de regreso a la tierra, y con ello su resolución. Sonriendo a su novia; le regreso el detalle, besando castamente sus tiernos labios, ganando un colorido sonrojo de la pelinegra, sí hubiera prestado más atención a su entorno habría notado a Martha cubriendo la boca de Drácula mientras lo sostenía en su lugar, evitando con éxito el que rompiera el mágico momento.

"Bueno..." dijo Naruto mirando a la pareja recién reunida, "...Creo que para explicar el regreso de Mart-" el rubio se detuvo en seco al ver la mirada que le envió dicha mujer y se corrigió de inmediato "-Mamá, es mejor que conozcas a un muy buen amigo mío".

Mientras el Uzumaki tomaba asiento en el suelo para total confusión del vampiro, con Mavis imitando la pose de meditación del rubio; el señor del castillo se volvió a su esposa "¿Mamá?" preguntó Drácula con un deje de humor.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la mujer "Sabes tan bien como yo que ellos terminaran juntos. Después de todo; solo haces click en la vida una vez".

"Sí…" dijo Drácula solemne mientras que con un rápido movimiento limpiaba una pequeña lagrima de su rostro, realmente le comenzaba a interesar cada vez menos el como su esposa regresó a la vida. Lo único que le impidió decirle a Naruto que ya no le importaba las explicaciones fue ver al rubio y a su hija 'preparados', sentados en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, ambos tomados de las manos -lo cual ponía un poco nervioso a Drácula por lo rápido que la pareja parecían avanzar en su relación- los dos extendieron sus brazos desocupados en una silenciosa invitación para que los acompañarán.

Al tomar asiento en el suelo junto a los jóvenes, Drácula y su esposa cerraron el círculo con el vampiro mayor negándose a dejar ir la mano de su amante mientras ella tomaba la mano ofrecida por su hija. El pelinegro empujó su mano al rubio con intención de tomarla pero…

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó curioso Drácula al Uzumaki.

Dicho descendiente del clan del remolino tenía su puño izquierdo extendido, confundido por la extrañeza plasmado en el rostro de Drácula le respondió "Chocando puños" dijo como si se tratase de lo más obvio del mundo.

"¿Chocando puños?" Preguntó, lo que le ganó un asentimiento del rubio "¿Porque?".

"Es una señal de confianza y necesito estar en contacto para llevarte a mi espacio mental".

Parpadeando un tanto confundido por lo de 'espacio mental', miró la tierna y cariñosa unión de manos del rubio y su hija "Y no puedes 'chocar puños' con Mavis también ¿porque...?".

"¡Papá!" dijo la pelinegra con un tono de advertencia palpable en su voz, inconscientemente apretando el agarre a su novio.

"Fácil, porque me gusta Mavis y quiero sostener su mano".

"¡NARUTO!" gritó la roja hija de Martha, a ella le comenzaba a gustar escucharlo decir tales cosas, y no se molestaría en que lo proclamara más seguido. Pero era un poco embarazoso con sus padres presentes, no ayudaba en nada el que su madre soltara su mano para cubrir unas pequeñas risas.

"Dranky..." volteando a su esposa, Martha le dirigiendole una mirada divertida pero a la vez intensa a su marido"... Acepta el puño de tu yerno".

"¡MAMÁ!".

"¿Que? ¿Dije algo malo?" preguntó la madre tan casual e inocente, incluso Naruto no pudo deducir si la mujer en realidad lo decía en serio o estaba tomándole el pelo a su hija.

"¿Podemos…" dijo Mavis con las manos cubriendo su rostro en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo atómico. "...podemos simplemente hablar con Kurama ya?".

"¿Kura-quien?".

"¿Kyubi? ¿El zorro de nueve colas sellado en mi del que te hablé al principio? ¿No lo recuerdas?" preguntó Naruto realmente ofendido.

"Claro que lo recuerdo, es muy difícil olvidar ese resumen de tu vida que me diste" respondió Drácula mientras miraba al rubio, haciendo un puño con su mano izquierda lo acercó al del Uzumaki. Listo para conocer a este Kyubi.

Entonces el mundo se oscureció cuando sus puños chocaron.

* * *

"Eso fue… un poco sorprendente".

"¿Un poco? ¿No fuistes tú quien gritó como una niña cuando conociste a Kurama?".

"¡Y-yo no grite!".

"No tienes por qué fingir cariño, estás entre familia".

"¡Pero no lo hice!".

"Papá, estábamos ahí".

"B-bueno, tal vez me sobresalte un poco".

"Mamá fue quien se sobresaltó un poco cuando la levantastes del suelo y te lanzaste a correr mientras le gritabas a Naru 'Salva a Mavis'".

Drácula tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado. Las burlas del trío no parecía tener fin, no fue su culpa, era de Naruto. Él tenía experiencia tratando con Kitsunes; d colas. Y en cada ocasión nunca se topó a uno que fuera más alto que un humano promedio.

Pero Kurama, santa rabia; el zorro de las nueve colas tenía bien ganada su reputación, su simple presencia podría infundir miedo en los corazones de humanos y monstruos por igual. Con una altura capaz de eclipsar su hotel y de apariencia aterradora y amenazante: Kurama, el Kyubi no Yoko se coronaba como el monstruo entre monstruos en el libro de Drácula.

Durante 5 minutos antes de que Naruto y el zorro les compartieran todo su pasado.

Solo dirá que su yerno se arrastró por el infierno y de regreso. Sin ningún tipo de recompensa al final de su marcha mortífera llamada carrera Shinobi.

Drácula miró con una sonrisa a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida, ambas riendo y charlando con quién se convertía lentamente en un nuevo pilar fundamental de su familia. Un amigo, un yerno, un hijo.

Naruto sin saberlo se ganó el respeto y admiración de Drácula y Martha; ir por la vida cargando el odio de toda una aldea sin ser consumido por la oscuridad fue algo casi imposible. Mantenerse cuerdo cuando casi todos te dan la espalda y desprecian los sacrificios que has hecho… fue un verdadero milagro que Naruto no se dejará seducir por el dulce y embriagante sabor de la venganza.

Una muy justificada y merecida retribución.

"Si te sirve de consuelo papá, yo también me asusté un poco cuando conocí a Kurama la primera vez".

La declaración de su hija sacó al vampiro de sus pensamientos.

"Pero tú no gritaste" le dijo Naruto.

"Claro que no" dijo Mavis, aumentando ligeramente la presión en sus manos aún unidas. "Porque sabía que estabas conmigo".

Sintiéndose un tanto incómodo por las miradas que el par se enviaba, Drácula tosió en su puño, logrando que los tres se giraron a verlo "Wow, que tarde es… me preguntó sí Franky y los chicos ya regresaron".

"Yo me pregunto ¿cómo van a reaccionar todos cuando me vean viva?" respondió Martha.

Un largo y profundo silencio descendió sobre los cuatro, hasta ahora Drácula llegó a la realización de que sus amigos aún no sabían del regreso de Martha, como reaccionarian el vampiro no lo sabía. Pero él apostaba a que más de uno se desmayaría, eso sin contar como reaccionarian las antiguas amigas de su amor.

"¿Porque no lo averiguamos?".

A la pregunta de Naruto, los tres vampiros se miraron, una sonrisa de felicidad tirando de los labios de Mavis fue seguida de una mirada determinada de Martha.

"Creo que tienes razón.." dijo Drácula al tiempo que se levantaba con su esposa sosteniendo su brazo. "... Es tiempo de que el mundo se entere del regreso de mi único y verdadero amor…" hablo, besando con ternura los delicados nudillos de Martha "... Y la inclusión de un nuevo miembro a nuestra familia".

Dandole al novio de su hija una mirada que prometía una charla más tarde, Drácula se giró a la salida, su amada sosteniendo su brazo mientras caminaba a su lado con la cabeza descansando en el hombro del vampiro. Naruto estaba apunto de ir tras ellos cuando sintió un pequeño tirón de su mano unida a la de Mavis.

"¿Eh? ¿Ocurre algo? Mavis".

La pelinegra soltó inesperadamente la mano del rubio. Extraño, pues la vampira menor en todo momento se veía recia a liberarlo. Con los ojos reflejando inquietud, Mavis se abrazó a sí misma en un intento por tranquilizar sus nervios.

"Naru…" su voz se escuchó muy diferente a su normal y alegre actitud, incapaz de mantener contacto visual con el Uzumaki, ella posó su mirada en el suelo, el miedo la invadía, pero no se creía capaz de avanzar en su relación si no expresa su incertidumbre y el creciente atisbo de duda que su corazón albergaba.

"...¿No crees que estamos yendo un poco rápido?" preguntó, sus ojos mirando azul por un instante antes de volver a alejarlos.

El rubio frunció el ceño, tomado por sorpresa entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que estudiaba el semblante de su novia ligeramente tensa; como si tuviera miedo a la respuesta que pudiera darle. "¿No te gusta?".

Fue el turno de Mavis de sorprenderse, mirando a Naruto con esos grandes ojos suyos que lo hipnotizaron por primera vez "¿Que? No, claro que me gusta, pero…" dijo incierta "Es solo... no quiero que te sientas obligado".

"¿Obligado?".

"Sí, obligado" caminando de un lado a otro, pasándose las manos por el cabello "No a pasado ni un día y mi mamá ya te llama yerno. Mi padre te acepta e incluso te quiere presentar como parte de la familia" mirando a Naruto nuevamente medio se exalto "Todo a sido tan rápido y no quiero que mis padres te asuste al presionarte. O si quieres tiempo para pensar y tomar con calma...".

"Mavis…" la voz seria y firme de Naruto corto el tren de pensamientos irreverentes de Mavis de tajo, ella lo vio avanzar un par de pasos a en su dirección hasta detenerse a escasos centímetros de su rostro, sus grandes manos tomaron entre las suyas las más pequeñas de la mujer.

"¿Yo te gustó?".

Confundida, Mavis miró como si a Naruto le haya salido una segunda cabeza, incrédula se quedaba corto para definir su estado.

"¿Por qué me preguntas eso?" preguntó vacilante, no porque estuviera insegura de sus sentimientos por Naruto, sino por qué no entendía el significado de tal pregunta capciosa.

Al ver los ojos de su novio pedir una respuesta, Mavis suspiro a sabiendas que tendría que dar una respuesta directa.

¿Naruto le gustaba? No, decir que le gusta sería decir poco. A ella le gusta el ping pong, leer, el color negro de sus uñas, la hermosa luz de la luna llena a medianoche, jugar con su papá a las escondidillas entre las nubes. Le encanta el queso-gritó, y desde que Naruto le enseño lo que se perdía al dormir; el alba cubriendo con su luz el vasto horizonte.

Amaba a su papá, y comenzaba a sentir algo muy similar por su madre, un amor básico y natural, irremplazable.

Pero con Naruto fue un amor diferente,

¿Cuándo fue que empezó a amarlo? ¿Era muy pronto para decir que lo amaba? Antes de leer su regalo de cumpleaños quizás no habría podido responder o incluso dudaría en sus sentimientos. Nunca se encontró en una situación igual.

¿Pero ahora?

En ella no albergaba duda alguna. Su única pregunta era ¿Cuándo?

Fue quizás al ver su pasado, probablemente conocer a Kurama y la trágica historia de fondo que unía sus vidas como prisionero y carcelero. Tal vez fue en realidad sólo su actitud naturalmente divertida e impredecible, o cuando lo vio enfrentar sin miedo a los zombies disfrazados. Mavis no lo sabía, y resultaba que no le importaba; a su lado, ea se sentía completa, extrañamente natural.

"No me gustas… yo te amo" Mavis dijo con toda la convicción y sentimientos capaces de reunir. Ella no podía envilecer su amor por Naruto, fue tan fuerte y puro, salvaje en muchos aspectos e indomable como un incendio.

Al no recibir un 'yo también te amo' o un simple 'yo también' Mavis se comenzó a impaciente, con el silencio llegó el miedo, ¿Y sí su proclamación en realidad lo sorprendía no de la manera que esperaba? ¿Tendría dudas? ¿Miedo quizás? Estaba en su derecho, acaba de decirle que lo amaba, una declaración de tal peso no es para decirlo a la ligera, se exponía a un posible distanciamiento solo por su inexperiencia. Pues en sus 118 años de vida; jamás se encontró anhelando la compañía de alguien como lo hacía por Naruto, no recordaba sentir tanta paz y felicidad al estar simplemente junto a alguien, tomar su mano y charlar fue algo tan normal, pero que resultaba especial cuando era con él.

Pero sus dudas y temores se marchitaron al ver a Naruto ampliar su sonrisa, no una falsa como las que daría en su infancia y llegó a odiar por ocultar su dolor y soledad, sino una verdadera muestra de felicidad.

Repentinamente y sin previo aviso; lo que solo podría definir como un torbellino de amor y pasión inundó todo su ser. Su sangre corría al límite al tiempo que sus ojos se ampliaron a más no poder, era tan cálido, similar a cuando vio su primer amanecer pero multiplicado por 100. Entonces lo noto, su cuerpo entero, de pies a cabeza fue envuelto en la capa de chakra carmesí de Kurama.

"No soy muy bueno con las palabras" dijo Naruto, ganando la atención de Mavis que dejó de inspeccionar su cuerpo "Así que mejor quise mostrarte".

Los ojos de Mavis se llenaron de pequeñas lágrimas. Conocía mucho de la vida de Naruto, prácticamente cada recuerdo le fue mostrado -con algunas excepciones las cuales sospechaba- desde su solitaria infancia, pasando por sus bromas para llamar la atención, sus fallos en la academia, las personas importantes para él, su lucha constante y él nunca darse por vencido manteniendo su camino ninja.

Esto también abarcaba su tiempo en la guerra y su inesperado encuentro con un antepasado.

El sabio de los seis caminos.

Naruto estaba haciendo exactamente lo que el sabio deseaba que la humanidad realizará con el don del chakra que les había regalado. Ninshu, conectando su energía espiritual con la de ella.

' _Entonces, estos son… este amor, cada sentimiento es…_ '.

"Es lo que siento por ti" concluyó Naruto el pensamiento de su amada.

A Mavis se le formó un nudo en la garganta, ahora comprendía el dicho 'Una acción vale más que mil palabras' podía intentar explicar cómo ella se sentía con él y sabía que no lograría siquiera tocar la superficie.

"Te amo, Mavis".

Esas palabras, imposiblemente consiguió expresar perfectamente su mundo. La pelinegra no lo soporto por más tiempo, se lanzó a Naruto en un fuerte abrazo, un vano intento por ocultar sus lágrimas de felicidad y cumplir la creciente necesidad de su cuerpo por el tacto de su amado.

"Te amo, Naruto".

Una solitaria lágrima se arrastró por las mejillas derecha del rubio al tiempo que rodeaba sus brazos alrededor de la mujer, no solo Mavis podía sentir sus sentimientos por ella, sino que él mismo era víctima del más puro amor de la vampira; tan vasto como sincero.

El par se quedó de pie, incapaces de romper tan perfecto momento, solo ahí, sosteniendo el corazón del otro y bañándose en sus sentimientos. La habitación iluminada tenuemente por el brillo de la capa de chakra que ahora los envolvía a ambos. Extrañamente la forma de zorro natural se perdió, ahora y por solo ese instante era como si ambos estuvieran en el interior de danzantes llamas escarlatas.

A partir de ese día, el mundo de los dos ya nunca sería el mismo.

 **Fin del capítulo 4.**

* * *

 **Wow, me encanta este fic. En lo personal es mi favorito, probablemente porque amo la película de hotel Transilvania. Aunque no me gustó mucho la tercera entrega tengo ilusiones de que la cuarta redimirá a su antecesor.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y adepto comentarios y sugerencias.**

 **Posdata; ¿Alguna idea de cómo debería llamarse el hijo de Naruto y Mavis? O mejor aún ¿Debe ser niño o niña? Espero sus respuestas.**


End file.
